Dark Satisfaction
by KittynMina
Summary: Kiryu watched the ruins of his team from the darkness. He longed to make Yusei suffer and reunite his team, to bring the Satellite back under his rule and make the residents safe once more. And he knew exactly how to do it. A KiryuxYusei fic.
1. Part I: Kyosuke Kiryu 01

**A/N:** Remember I promised this fic? Yes? Good, 'cause I decided to give you this first chapter and then ignore it for a while so i can finish the other two fics I've got going right now. And yes, this will be yaoi, although I've yet to decided which pairings, but since it's a Dark Signer fic, there'll be at least a little Kiryu/Yusei in there at least early on. And it's mature because it will probably get pretty dark pretty quickly. Please review guys, I love to hear what you think.

* * *

><p>These are the streets I used to own. This whole place was once mine. So dull and grey in the rain. It's tipping it down, just like that night. I don't know where I'm going, only that it's warmer that way, that there's something comforting and familiar in that direction. So I stumble forwards, every part of me screaming in pain, but I have to keep walking. If I stop or fall I'll never get back up. I'll rot on the ground like the rest of these people who don't know what to do with their lives.<p>

I had a purpose once. I remember it. I remember my team mates and being so sure that they were the best thing to ever happen to me. I remember wanting so much to keep them safe and struggling to keep them with me. I most vividly, I remember Yusei tossing me aside like a piece of trash. I meant nothing to him, obviously.

I stumble and fall against the side of a building. The cold, wet brick are slick and kind of slimy against my hands, hard to get a grip on, but I manage and push myself up, staggering on.

There's a dark figure coming towards me. The warm, comforting feeling swells inside me as he gets closer and there's a purple glow on his arm like mine. Whatever it is guiding me reacts to him like he's an old friend, buzzing around me, urging me to hurry towards him. Suddenly I fall into his arms. Whoever he is laughs gently and helps me upright. I gasp and struggle to say something, but the cold air catches in my throat and end up coughing violently, my whole body aching. There's a hand on my back, rubbing firmly, somehow easing my coughing. I'm still sick, I know, I shouldn't be out in weather like this. He says something and helps me to walk down the road. There's pounding around my ears and the edges of my vision is blurring. This is horribly familiar. I hit the ground, groaning into the water covered ground, unable to get up. Actually, I'm not sure if I even want to get up.

The strange presence that I've felt around me for so long is there again, encouraging me to get up again, but I physically can't. It tells me it's ok without any words, it's just a feeling, and that this man will help me and look after me. I'm safe, that's all I know as my eyes close and I fall into darkness.

* * *

><p>There are quiet voices around me. I'm actually comfortable for once. It's a really soft, warm bed. It's weird actually. It's not a hospital bed, I spent the last three weeks in one in the Facility, they're hard and lumpy and the sheets are scratchy. This is all soft and fluffy. I force my eyes open. Whatever I was expecting, it's not this. The voices become clearer, two of them. One is the man from last night, the other is more commanding, probably the boss of wherever I am.<p>

"...of trauma he suffered while alive," says the voice I know. "He was very ill, it'll take time, even with his god helping him to heal. He'll probably be far more active and more difficult once he's recovered."

"What makes you think he'll be difficult?"

"Don't you know who he is? He's the former leader of Team Satisfaction."

Yes, my wonderful team now in tatters and ruin. The familiar voice mutters about me being awake and there's two men leaning over me. I groan and blink a few times, trying to make out the details.

"How are you feeling, young man?" the man I know says.

"It hurts," I whisper.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

He laughs gently and it's surprisingly comforting. "Well, you'll get better. What's your name?"

"Kyosuke Kiryu. What's going on?"

The man I don't know folds his arms. "My name is Rudger, this is Demak. You have been chosen to join our ranks as some of the most powerful people in the world."

"What if I don't want to?" I say. He laughs cruelly and shakes his head. "I mean it. I just want to have my revenge on Yusei."

"You don't have a choice," Demak says. I frown and glare up at them. "However, your need for revenge is most likely why you were chosen. How did you get here?"

I try to think back, but there's just a blur. "I don't know."

"Well, being able to get here without help is impressive," Rudge mutters. "You obviously have potential, we just need to develop you. How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Still young enough to be moulded. Good."

"Rudger," Demak says, something kind of warning in his voice. "Not until he's recovered. He still needs time. I think we should let him rest up."

I'm not sure I like what Rudger's saying. I frown as they leave and shut the door. Whoever they are, I don't know if I can trust them or not. The strange presence around me assures me that they're like old friends, they're familiar and comforting, but it's been far too long since I trusted anyone and they've not let me down.

Still, whether I can trust them or not, I'm in no position to argue. My body is still screaming in pain and I can barely move. It's strange, I'm struggling to breathe but it's not effecting me. There's nothing I can do but lie here and try to recover what strength I can though, so I might as well try to sleep.

They're not so bad really. It takes a few weeks, but soon Demak, who I guess from the way he talks used to be some sort of doctor, says I'm ok to wander around as I please rather than being completely under supervision. And Rudger is on my almost instantly. He drags me into a huge hall and sits me at a table. I suppose I should be intimidated or something, being in this dim hall with these two huge men dressed in black, but they nursed me back to health- Demak more the Rudger admittedly- so I owe then my respect and gratitude if nothing else. I don't intend on staying for whatever they want me for, but I'll hear them out.

"You've been chosen, Kiryu," he says. "The Earthbound Gods have chosen you to assist us in our mission to defeat the Crimson Dragon's servants."

"And I care because?" I mutter.

"Because you have a lot of potential and it would be a shame to have to break you down just to bring out that potential." Demak sighs and Rudger glances over. "Kiryu, do you understand what's happened to you?"

"Not really, actually. I was ill."

Rudger nodded. "You died."

I'm dead... I laughed and shake my head. What kind of stupid joke is this? How do they expect me to believe anything like this? They're crazy, both of them.

"Kiryu." I turned to Demak, who smiles slightly. "I know this must be hard to take in-"

"I'm not dead," I laughed. "How can I be dead? I'm here. I'm alive and you two are insane!" I shake my head, I shouldn't be rude. "Look, thank you for helping me get better and whatever but I'm not dead and I need to find my friends. I need to get my revenge on Yusei and then I'm going to get my team back and finish what I started."

I get up and turn to leave but a hand grabs my wrist and another covers my mouth and nose. I go to shove the and away but my arms are held in place. I twist and struggle desperately, but nothing works. I can't breathe. I can barely move. I was right, they're nuts! What's they're problem?

"Do you understand yet?" Rudger whispers in my ear. I step back and twist again. "Calm down and think for a moment. You know you can't breathe, how do you feel?"

What's he talking about? If it'll get him to let me go before I collapse... I stop struggling and stand. Everything goes cold. I can't breathe but... Rudger lets me go and tear away. This can't be happening. I'm not dead! I can't be dead! Rudger starts to say something but Demak puts his hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. How the hell am I dead and still walking around? What are they going to say to make this better?

I turn and run. I don't even know where I'm going, just up the stairs and out into the Satellite. I don't even know where I'm going, but these are my streets. I might have been in the Facility for six months, but that doesn't mean I don't still know them like the back of my hand. It takes a moment, but I know where my instincts are leading me.

It's comforting to hear their voices before I see them, not that it helps me much. I stop in the shadows just around the corner, the setting sun casting huge dark patches and the black robes those two psycho zombie/ghost people gave me help me to blend in. My body is shaking as I watch them. What if I am dead? What if I'm like a ghost of something and they can't see me? I rest my hand on my on the wall. It doesn't go through. If I was a ghost, wouldn't I go through?

"What's wrong with you, Crow?" Jack snaps.

I frown and lower my gaze, gripping the sharp corner so hard it bites into my skin. My team, arguing like we used to... There's a thud and I turn back to them. Crow is on the ground, Jack above him and Yusei between them, holding Jack back. I want to get between them and sort them out, but...

"Jack, please," Yusei cries. "We can't just fall apart over this!"

Yusei. The traitor. Trying to make them forget I once had that role, keeping them together. Pain sears through my arm and I hiss, stepping back to hold it to my chest. There's these strange glowing lines on my arm. I don't get any of this.

"Jack, what is that?" Yusei says quietly.

"Nothing," Jack hisses.

I glanced around the corner. On Jack's arm are lines like mine, only red. Jack turns suddenly and I draw deeper into the shadows. There are footsteps moving towards me. I pull up my hood. I don't know why but it feels right- safe.

"Jack," Yusei calls.

"I thought I saw... we're sure Kiryu's dead, right?" Jack says. There's an icy grip around my chest and I fall back against the wall. Maybe there's still hope of being reunited with them. "I mean, that grave, it's definitely got his body in it, right?"

"If it doesn't then we're in trouble," Crow mutters. "Alive Kiryu was a determined, damn near unstoppable bastard. Imagine him as a ghost or zombie?" There's something sad and bitter in his voice that makes me want to be sick. "I miss him already, you know?"

"Kind of," Jack mutters. The glow on my arm fades. "But he's gone."

"It's a shame," Yusei says.

My fists clench. How dare he sound like he cares? He betrayed me and now he's acting like he cares that I'm gone? I growl to myself and they fall silent.

"I'm sure there's someone there," Jack says. "You remember how Kiryu always had this... presence?"

"Yeah," Yusei says quietly. "I can feel it too."

"He's dead," Crow says. "We can't go scaring ourselves into thinking he's haunting us. He's gone guys, and we can't get him back. We all know it's time to walk away from this, guys. We've relied on each other for too long."

"Crow-"

"No, shut up, Jack!" There's silence and Crow sighs. "Look, I'm not saying that I don't want to hang out with you guys anymore, I'm just saying that I think we need to start growing up and stop relying on each other constantly-"

"No, what you're saying is that you've got some kind of school girl crush on that Pearson," Jack snaps. I frown. I remember Crow talking about him. Some older version of Crow who looks after orphans and helps them to reach their potential and stuff. His little sidekick didn't like me, and I don't think he did either. "You want to get rid of us so you get spend more time with him and try to get rid of your reputation as one of Kiryu's flunkies."

"That's not true, right Crow?" Yusei cries.

It's not nice being betrayed, is it Yusei? Jack laughs bitterly and Crow sighs. "Come on, you know being associated with Kiryu makes people respect us, but since he snapped... they fear us too. I don't want people paying attention to me anymore. I just want to forget all about it now. It'll always be a fond memory, but... you know, it's strange thinking about those times, now Kiryu... you know what I mean, Jack! Stop being awkward!"

"Whatever," he says quietly, turning away. "Come on, Yusei, leave Crow to wallow in the wonder of his new friends. He doesn't care about what happened with Kiryu and he doesn't care what happens to us."

I wait in the shadows until their gone, my stomach churning, and I think there are tears slipping down my cheeks. Or it might be raining, I'm not sure. What I am sure of is that they all think I'm dead. A sudden chill comes over me and I stagger into an alley, falling to my knees as something horrific churned inside me. I'm dead... I'm freaking dead! I groan and a foul taste fills my mouth, my sides heaving as the rain starts to pour. There's a quiet voice behind me and I struggle to my feet.

"Are you ok, mister?"

I know that voice; Rally. I glance back and he's coming towards me. So I do the only thing I can, I run. Problem is, being still a bit unsteady, I slip on the soaked concrete and slam into the ground. There's a searing pain in my side and I struggle to cover whatever injury I've got before Rally catches up. It'll heal quickly, but the last thing I need is Rally seeing me like this and wanting to help.

"Hey," he calls, coming over to me. "You're hurt."

"No," I groan. "Leave me alone."

"Hey..." Rally sits next to me and moves my hood. "Kiryu?" He laughs excitedly then frowns. "Kiryu, how come you're not dead? You're hurt. I'll get Yusei, he and Jack are just down the road. Don't move, you'll hurt yourself."

"Rally-"

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

I struggled to get but my side is killing me. It's healing quickly, but it's not easing the pain quickly enough. There are footsteps behind me and I'm lifted from the ground and into Demak's arms. He pulls me aside into a crumbling building and puts my hood back over my head. One hand goes firmly over my mouth and the other presses against the healing wound on my side. I scream, but most the sound is muffled by his hand.

"Hush," he says. "It'll heal quicker. The worse the pain, the more your body rushes to heal it. Keep quiet and sit through it. You were careless, Rudger will punish your for this, you're lucky I was here to get you here before you were seen by them."

"Rally," Yusei groans. They come into view. Rally dragging Yusei behind him and Jack a few steps behind, looking furious. "Kiryu's dead, you have to accept that."

"No!" Rally says. "I saw him! He was here! He's hurt!"

"Then where is he?" Jack says. "I thought you said he was here."

Rally stops and looks around. "But he was here! I saw him and he was really hurt, his side was bleeding and everything. Look, see, blood."

Yusei frowns and kneels down, glancing at the blood. "Well, I doubt it was Kiryu, but someone was hurt here."

"Why are we indulging the brat?" Jack says. "We know it's not Kiryu, he's dead, remember? Remember us all getting worked up over it?"

"But- but I saw him," Rally cries, narrowing his gaze at Jack. "I know what I saw, Jack!"

"Maybe you're just upset, Rally," Yusei says. He smiles and pulls him away. "We all miss him, maybe it's just your mind playing tricks on you. You know, grief? It's not like we haven't seen people in passing and thought it was Kiryu."

Demak lets me go and I step away. I barely feel any pain anymore. Demak glanced at me. "Let's go."

I shake my head and lean back against the wall, my head pounding as I slid to the ground. Demak sighs, not that I care. I don't care about any of them anymore. Not my stupid _friends_, not these guys, not any of them! A hand falls on my shoulder and I flinch.

"It's ok," he says. "I know this must be hard for you, you're still a child after all."

"I'm not a child."

"You are Kiryu," he says. "And it's ok to admit it, you're a child still and it'll take time to get used to this." He pats my shoulder. Not that it helps. "It'll take time, but you can manage. You are an icon of the Satellite, think about that. You're Kyosuke Kiryu, you have to believe you can pull through this."

"I didn't ask for this. I didn't want it! I don't want to do this!" I scrunch my eyes closed. I've been given a second chance, but I don't want it. "Please, I just want to-"

"No you don't," Demak says. "Come on, come back with me, and I will make sure Rudger lets you settle before he starts testing you." I shake my head. "Kiryu." He strokes my hair and I turn away- even if it is kind of nice. "It'll be ok, now come on. Do you want to wait here until someone finds you? Do you want to have to explain to your friends why you're?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so. Come on, let's go."

He helps me up and escorts me back to the dank base. It recognise where it is now. It's the Old Momentum, it's right in the middle of the Satellite and barely any one comes here. It's supposed to be haunted by people how died in Zero Reverse and people go missing all the time. Actually, they're probably just people like me, who should be dead and are stuck here.

Demake guides me passed Rudger and back to my room. It's strange when he smiles and pats my head like I'm five, sitting me on the bed and fetching a towel to dry myself off. I frown.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Umm, I suppose..." I frown. "Thanks..."

"It's not a problem. The sooner you settle the better- for all of us. Don't leave the room, Rudger will decide you're strong enough to begin testing and training."

"What kind of-"

"When I get back we'll talk."

Demak returns a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and some bread. It's not much, but I am kind of hungry. I'm not sure how long it's been since I last ate. He hands it to me and I eat quietly. Demak sits next to me and watches me, kind of longingly. I frown. Perhaps he's lost someone too, someone I remind him of. It wouldn't be the first time someone who lost a loved one tried to replace them with someone similar.

* * *

><p>Time passes slowly. Demak watches over me almost constantly, stopping Rudger's tests when they're too much for me. The tests aren't too hard at first; he sets up little duel puzzles- a situation where I can win in one turn with a little thinking. They're easy. Then they get hard. Rudger set up situations where it takes a few turns, like a miniature duel without the luck element. They're alright. And then there are the actual duels. Rudger's a good duellist, his funny spider deck is well set up and he obviously has used it for years. I, on the other hand, am forced to use a strange deck that gives off a really eerie feeling and revolves around having no hand. It's tough. I hate not having a hand, it bugs me, it puts everything down to luck. You can't mess up with no hand. If something goes wrong, you need to draw the right card at the right time to put it right. It's frustrating; their effect won't activate while I have a card in my hand, but it feels so awkward to not hold anything in my hand. I've yet to beat him. Demak says I'm lucky we're just playing with cards on the table. I'm not sure I get that, but I nod whenever he says it. I'll get there, I'll beat him, I just need to get to grips with this new deck, since the refuse to let me rebuild mine.<p>

What pushes me, are the physical tests. Rudger says I have to be strong to endure what's to come. Stronger than I am, and I've gone through some terrible things. My body will heal itself in time depending on the seriousness of the wound, but Rudger says the pain will distract me. From what I don't know, but I do what he asks.


	2. Part I: Kyosuke Kiryu 02

**A/N:** Ok, no more updates on this until I've finished Satellite Darkness (probably). I just wanted to update this. Another from Kiryu's POV but it shifts next chapter and they kinda overlap time wise. So, as far as timelines and stuff, I generally look at it like this: they're around 14 pushing 15 when they take the Satellite, Kiryu probably turned15 inside, and as we know, when Jack is 17 and Yusei 16 Jack pisses off to the city and you know the rest. Also, I tend to say ages go Jack, Kiryu, Yusei then Crow with about nine months to a year between Jack and Crow. Ok? And reviews, ok?

* * *

><p>Rudger slams me down to the table, my arms twisted back behind me. Demak is watching quietly. I'm not even completely sure what I did. It's been a few months and I'm used to a lot of what I do annoying Rudger for no reason. After a long moment, he lets me go and I stand up. Demak smiles and guides me back to my room.<p>

"What did I do that time?" I ask.

"Don't talk about his brother," Demak says. "It's a touchy subject."

I nod. "Can I go out for a bit?"

"Go on then," he says quietly. "Stay out of trouble and be back by morning."

I nod again and head out into the Satellite. I'm not sure where I want to go right now, so I just wander. It took a while, but I began to accept that I could do nothing to change my position, I'm dead. However, this does come with some perks. I wander down to the old subway station and slowly climb down the steps into the near darkness. There's the skeleton of what will be a white D-Wheel.

Yusei and Jack share a room with Rally at the far end and their other _friends_ are in one of the old subway cars. I frown and move passed the silently, blending into the shadows and sweeping into Yusei and Jack's room. Yusei is just laying there. I bite my lip to keep silent, dropping to my knees by the side of his pathetic, worn mattress- nothing like the luxury I'm now sleeping in. My Yusei... I leant down over him and move his hair from his eyes, hands shaking as I struggle not to kill him right now. His eyes open slightly and I force a kind smile. His eyes snap wide open. He opens his mouth but I press my fingers to his lips gently- as gentle as I can force myself to be- and tilt my head slightly.

"Shh, Yusei," I whisper. "Don't wake Jack up."

He nods and I lean down, gently connecting our lips for a moment. Yusei doesn't seem to understand, but doesn't object. "I missed you, Kiryu."

I smile, stroking his cheek. "My Yusei... my dear Yusei... did you think anything could keep me from you?"

"But how? You died; I tried to save you, and you died," he whispers, slowly taking my hand. I feel sick in the pit of my stomach but keep calm. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

"Hmm, I dunno," I say gently. "Is this the kind of dream you have often? A guilty conscience perhaps?"

I settle beside him and Yusei smiles slightly. "There hasn't been a day I haven't regretted that day, Kiryu. Maybe if I'd stayed by your side... I'm sorry you died."

"No," I snap. "You're not."

"Kiryu-"

"You walked away when I needed you the most."

"I'm sorry." A few tears slip down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I thought it would snap you out of it."

"It got me killed."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You killed me."

"I'm sorry. Please, forgive me."

I force another caring smile and kiss him firmly. "Do you deserve forgiveness?"

"I should have stayed even when they didn't," he whimpers.

"Yes, but that doesn't bother me," I say.

"Then what-"

"Close your eyes, Yusei," I whisper.

He closes his eyes slowly and I plant on last kiss on his lips. He smiles and I get up, leaving him alone once more. There's a gasp and the mattress squeaks.

"Kiryu?" His voice is shaking. "K-Kiryu?" There are footsteps and I pull back into the shadows as Yusei pushes aside the material that acts as something of a curtain. There are tears slipping down his cheeks. "Kiryu..."

"Yusei," Jack groans. "What's wrong?"

"I- I thought Kiryu..." He sighs and Jack pulls him away. "It was just a dream."

"Yeah, it was," he says. "Kiryu's dead, Yusei. Nothing's going to bring him back."

I smirk as I walk off. How wrong he is. I pause though. At the side of the D-Wheel frame in a can of spray-paint, probably white for their D-Wheel. I smirk and pick it up, stepping up to the wall behind it and slowly reaching up to spray on the paint. After a few minutes I step back. '_Satisfy me. The Earthbound will not stop until you do_'. I smirk and fold my arms. Well, this would at least make them wonder what was going on. I want to be here when they see it, but I doubt Rudger would allow it.

On the way home, I stop. Crow is running down the street. I smirk and shove him to the ground as he passes. He takes a moment to recover before turning and gazing up at me. It's a good job my hood hides my face. I smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" he cries. I smile and crouch over him and Crow tries to back away. "Who are you? What do you want?" I catch his chin and he's shaking, but yanks away. "Get off me!"

I stand up and walk away, leaving him lying there. When I was alive they didn't have to fear anything! I made everyone safe, especially my team! I carry on back towards home. It's funny, I think of that place as home now. It's certainly more comfortable than any place I've stayed before. The sun is starting to come up as I reach the Old Momentum. Rudger is waiting at the head of the table, as usual. He frowns as I enter.

"Go to bed, Kiryu," he says.

I nod. I am kind of tired I suppose. I close the door to my room and slowly undress into just my boxers and t-shirt, then climb slowly into bed beneath the soft, warm covers. It's nice to be home again, in my bed. My bed... I never really had a bed that I liked and actually felt attached to like this one. This one makes me feel safe and cosy.

* * *

><p>I sigh and look down at my hand, then back at Demak's field on the table. Rudger is standing over us, watching quietly. After a few moments of silence, I put the card down. I run my hands through my hair and sigh.<p>

"I can't do this," I snap. "This is stupid! I remember my old deck, just let me rebuild it."

"Shut up a duel," Rudger says.

I growl to myself and pick up my hand again, looking at it once more. "Rudger-"

For a moment the world goes blank then the cold ground is against my face. My head is throbbing. My cheek is searing in pain and my cards scattered around my on the floor. Rudger snarled and pulls me up. I'm slammed into the table and he's glaring down at me. Demak says something and he lets me up again.

"Pick up your deck," he says. "Start the duel again. Do better this time, Kiryu, pay attention and focus. If you don't get handless this time, you're not going to eat for the next week."

"But I-"

"It won't kill you. Just a little incentive. Now, focus and get your handless combo."

I do as he says and collect my deck up, shuffling and handing it to Demak to shuffle again and shuffling his deck too. This time I focus harder, trying to ignore how weird this deck feels. It's a struggle, and I hate having to toss away perfectly good cards, but the active in the Graveyard half of them. Finally, I get my hand completely empty. I draw again and instinct tells me what to do. I keep my hand empty and manage to keep it going.

"Enough," Rudger says suddenly. "Go to your room, Kiryu."

"But I-"

"Kiryu," he growled. "Go, and take your deck with you."

"It's not my deck," I snap. "And I'm not a kid, you can't just set me a bedtime."

"It'd be a shame to break your jaw, Kiryu," he says. "It's the only deck you're getting, now go to bed. No more arguments."

I growl, but gather up the cards and leave them to their secret discussions. I don't get what they're trying to train me to do but it's not like I can go anywhere. I could go back a try to get my team back together, but they think I'm dead. How would they react to seeing me there? How would they react to me? Besides, they betrayed me, they're responsible for my death. And Yusei... I clench my fists, burying myself under the sheets. I've been watching them for the past few months... it's been just over a year since my arrest and a year and a month and a half longer since the Satellite was unified. They barely remember me anymore. I think it's only my games with Yusei that kept me on their mind.

Six months in the Facility, that was enough for them to start wanting to move on, especially after hearing I was dead. A month later and Crow's in the Facility for nicking engine parts for that stupid hero of his. He severed three months for that. It's been another two month since I left the message for Yusei and I'm starting to wonder if maybe I should return to him and show him not to forget me so easily.

Then it hits me. It's the best idea I've had in a long while, I just need to figure out how to pull it off. It'll need the timing to be just right, but if I set the seed now I can get it to work, I'm sure. I sit up and push off the covers, getting up and slipping my shoes back on. I pull my clocks on and storm out, sneaking out the back way to avoid Rudger and Demak seeing me. I head into the Satellite, towards Pearson's place, where Crow's kids are staying ever since Crow's arrest and have staged there since his return. Crow seems to stay there too.

I walk through the darkening Satellite and sit on a pile of junk a safe distance from them. The kids are playing and Crow is watching over them. I don't know if he can see me or not, but the kids are super observant and a few wave, but Crow quickly tells them off- probably something about not trusting to strangers. I'm not close enough to be threatening, but close enough that if they want to come up and talk and play, they can.

Pearson and Bolger are arguing as they come out, but Pearson says something calmly that ends the argument. I frown. Those two are part of the reason Crow began to grow distant. They started to turn me against me. Crow looks so different. I didn't notice if last time I saw him, but the two new markers on his cheeks are interesting. They kind of balance out his face. He talks quietly to the pair of men and points over to me. A moment later, Crow takes the kids inside and the pair approach. I stand up, brush my robes off and fold my arms.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Pearson says.

His voice is calm and relaxed, if you don't think about it too much, but it's stern- the kind of tone you'd use for a naughty child- and a little challenging. He's saying far more than he thinks. He's trying not to be confrontational but he's willing to protect the kids if he decides I'm a threat. Bolger on the other hand- just like the stupid punk he looks like- is glaring openly, arms folded and fists clenched against his arms. I guess when I don't answer it pisses him off even more.

"We don't like people who hang around watching children," he snaps.

I snort and step down from the junk pile to stand in front of them. I glance at Bolger. Stupid punk with his stupid hair. It's worse than Crow's and Yusei's put together. Then I turn to Pearson, the reasonable one of the pair, even if I can't stand him.

"I wasn't watching the children," I say. Their eyes widen slightly, Bolger's arms unfold and Pearson frowns. "I was watching Crow."

"How are you alive?" Pearson says quietly. "Crow said you died in the Facility. Everyone knows you died."

"Stubborn bastard probably killed someone else escaping," Bolger growls.

"No," I say. "I died and I was saved. You see, my team and I are one and the same. Our fates are entwined. As long as they exist so do I. I was resurrected and given a second chance, and my team will be too."

"You're insane," he says.

"Perhaps, I'm dead after all," I laugh bitterly. "However, do you think Crow would believe you if you tried to warn him? 'Oh by the way, Crow, your dead former leader has come back just to reform the team'? Sounds kinda crazy, don't you think?"

"Just stay away from the kids," Pearson says.

It's something between an order and a request. Something of a warning, I suppose. He turns and walks off, tugging Bolger around behind him. I walk off back towards home, but decide to veer off towards Yusei and Jack's place.

"Does it even matter?" Jack snaps.

"Jack," Yusei says. "Come on, I know I'm not going crazy. You saw that message on the wall."

"That was ages ago. Probably just some kids messing around."

"What if it wasn't?"

"What's the alternative? Kiryu? Come on, Yusei, get a grip. It's been more than six months since he died. Don't you think that if he was still alive he'd have shown himself to us by now? What would he get out of just hanging around playing games?"

"Revenge?" Yusei whispers. "I mean, the last thing he said to us was that we'd pay."

"No, he said you'd pay, Yusei," Jack says. He's right, I only wanted to make Yusei pay. Now, I'm not so sure. "Snap out of it. He's dead. I thought we were getting over this."

"You know, that night, I had that weird dream," he says. "Kiryu was there with me with, and he was being nice, he kept stroking my hair and kissing me."

Jack frowns. "Yusei, were you and Kiryu-"

"No, we weren't."

"Are you-"

"No. I don't think so anyway. It only happened that once and it felt so real. I just wonder if maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was real and Kiryu was there, I mean it was the same night as that message. Maybe he's just messing with us."

"Or maybe you had a big crush on him."

"Jack!"

"Well, in you dream, did you kiss him back?" Jack says. I smirk as Yusei turns to his D-Wheel. He did and he just doesn't want to say. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I guess, I did, yes, but I'm not interesting in anything like that. I don't think like you and Crow and Kiryu, remember, I'm not interested in sex and stuff like that," Yusei says.

True enough. Sometimes I wondered if he wasn't a robot or something. Or maybe he'd just one day split in half and there'd be a new baby Yusei or he'd have to be cloned. He just didn't seem to care.

"Perhaps that's all the more proof that you had feelings for him," Jack says. I frown. "If you've never had dreams like that for anyone else, then why Kiryu? Or maybe you really are just struggling to accept his death that much. I don't have all the answers, Yusei. If I did do you think I'd still be in this dump?"

"Jack..."

I frown and get up slowly. I'll come back later and play with Yusei some more. Right now, I need to get back before Rudger and Demak notice I've left. I slip back into my room and Rudger is standing there, arms folded, glaring at me. I frown and swallow. This cannot be good. He grabs my collar and leads me out to the main hall. Demak frowns as he pushes me to my knees and chains my wrists behind me. I'm not really surprised. I've been punished before. The world goes dark as he blindfolds me and I just sit there. I don't care really.

I'm not sure how long it is that I'm sitting there, but Rudger and Demak talk quietly about plans, sometimes asking for input but not often. Then there's silence and I have to wait. Every now and again footsteps pass by. Rudger has banned him from speaking to me while I'm being punished. My arms are starting to ache but I don't say anything.

The blindfold is removed after who knows how long and Demak is sitting in front of me. He reaches behind me and unlocks my wrists, gently helping me to my feet. I wobble a little and blink a few times to try and get used to the light again.

"How long?" I whisper hoarsely.

"A week," he says. "Come on. Have a nice long shower, I'll make you some food and then you can get some sleep."

After being fed, Demak wraps me in my covers and lays me back on the bed. He smiles and pats my head.

"Can I go out again?" I ask quietly.

"Tomorrow. Just sleep for now," he says.

* * *

><p>When I wake up again, it's still dark. I get up slowly and head out to the dark main hall. Demak and Rudger are there, talking quietly. I pause in the doorway and they glance over. Demak smiles.<p>

"It's good to see you're awake again," he says quietly. "You've slept all day."

"You can go out for tonight," Rudger says. "Be back by sunrise and don't cause too much trouble."

"Thanks."

I head out into the darkness of the Satellite once more. I'm tempted to go to find Jack and Yusei, but something instinctual says to find Crow. So I follow my instincts and find myself outside the warehouse, watching Pearson and Bolger duelling. But there's something wrong. One of the cards inflicts real damage. Fire breaks out and Bolger grabs something, looks like a briefcase and runs off. I step back into the shadows as the old building starts to groan and the fire rages. Crow comes running only a minute or so later, probably drawn by the smoke billowing into the darkness about the glow of the fire, it can probably be seen from miles around and would be obvious from his place a few streets away, just missing catching the culprit red handed.

He runs inside and it's suddenly obvious that this is the perfect moment to set my plan into motion. I push the door closed behind him and climb up a pile of metal crates to a small window to watch the scene unfold. Crow runs from the door to Pearson, who's lying beneath a pile of wood. I smirk and climb in through the window and drop down onto an old gangway, then down into the main building. Crow is trying to keep Pearson awake, despite the building falling apart around him. Pearson says something to him, brushing the tears from his cheeks, Crow gripping his hand tightly, whispering desperately.

"Crow," I call gently. He's not listening. A piece of the gangway above him is groaning and about to fall. "Crow, listen to me."

He turns this time and his eyes widen. He shakes his head desperately, gripping Pearson's hand. "He's not dead yet. Neither of us are dead yet."

I yank him up suddenly as the beam falls right where he had been sitting. "No, not yet, Crow." He stops struggling and his eyes go even wider. "I'm here to help."

"I'm not dead!" he cries.

"You will be," I say. He turns and pulls down my hood. "It's ok. I'm here to help you."

"I'm not dead!" His first clench around my shirt and he closes his eyes tightly. "I'm not dead... this isn't real, I'm seeing things in the smoke. I'm not dead."

"Hush, it's ok, it's not your time yet," I laugh softly. "Come on. I'll get you out of here."

I take his hand a lead him towards the door, avoiding the burning chunks of debris. There are sirens approaching outside. Suddenly he trips and hits the ground, just a beam drops from the roof. I turn. It's got his leg pinned and another falls over his chest. I have to bite my cheek to stop from smirking at how well this is falling into place. I kneel at his side and take his hand.

"Kiryu... I don't want to..."

"Shh, it's ok," I say gently. "Don't try to talk. It's crushing your chest. Just relax. I won't let you die. Help's coming." I sigh and press my forehead to his. "Focus. Ok, just think about something. You have to focus on something. Come on, do you know who did all this?" He grunts and shakes his head a little. "Bolger, ok. Focus on that. He duelled Pearson and took a briefcase. He caused this fire."

"But-"

"Don't talk. He probably locked you in here because he thought you saw him." I stroke his hair gently, trying to calm him. "Don't worry, I won't let you die, but you have to act like you have no idea, ok, but you have to promise me we won't let him get away with this. We'll make him pay. I'm going to be right here watching over you the whole time and I'll help you. I'm always watching over you. You're dying, but you have to focus on your hatred for Bolger, hang onto that with all you have and it'll help keep you alive, I promise."

He's barely there anymore, but I keep my hand around him, hoping that a god will take him. "Kiryu..."

"It's going to be ok. Focus, Crow, you have to make Bolger believe you know nothing or he'll try to kill you again, but we will mae him pay if you want it enough."

"I do. I want to make him pay. I don't want to die."

"Will you do anything?" He sound stronger and I can feel one of my own starting to work its way into him. "Will you do whatever it takes?"

"Yes."

"Hold onto it. Hang onto that with everything. Remember how much you hate him. Hate him."

His eyes fall shut and his head falls aside, his hand going limp in mind. But a mark flares momentarily on his arm. I push the beam off his chest and stand slowly. He'll be ok. His breathing is shallow and laboured but it's his habit to breath so his body does it just as mine had. There's a banging and the door is pulled open. I climb back out the window and wait in the shadows.

Securities are swarming the area with a fire crew and ambulance. Well, they might not care too much about us and they might only want to keep us down, but I guess some are ok. They don't want people to get hurt, I suppose. They try to tackle the blaze and I notice Bolger in the crowd, yelling at a Security, playing the part. I walk over slowly and tap his shoulder. He turns.

"What?" he snarls, then realises it's me. There's a strange look in his eyes, maybe he didn't mean for anyone to die, just to keep him Pearson out the way while he ran off to the city. I guess the size of the fire brought him back. "Pearson's in there, Kiryu, I'm not in the mood for your games."

"Ah, Bolger, I know what you did though," I say quietly. "And Pearson's not the only one in there. I don't suppose you stopped in Crow's place?"

"Crow's..." That's when I know that no one was supposed to die. He's not a murderer. "Did he see who-"

"I don't think he saw you, no." His eyes widened. "I saw him arrive a little after you, I don't think he saw you. Even if he did, I doubt he'll remember. The mind tends to surprise memories like this. I think you're probably safe. Look after him. I realise you seem to want to get away, but I think you should at least wait until Crow has recovers. At least then you'll know for certain what he saw."

I turn away but he grabs my shoulder. "Will they survive?"

"Pearson is already dead," I say. "Crow will survive, but I'm sure you know he won't be quite the same."

"How did you come back?"

"It's not that easy or painless. There are a lot of times when I wish I'd stayed dead. You help Crow recover and get over it, and it'll help ease at least some of your guilt. I'll be watching, so don't even think about trying to hurt Crow."

I glance back at there are calls for the medics. Crow is brought out on a stretcher, strapped down, with an oxygen mask and his leg strapped up to stop the bones from being any more damaged. I sigh and walk away as Bolger's jaw drops.

Crow will be rushed to the Sector Security hospital. Normally, you'd have to talk you way and pay your way into a private doctors. There are quite a few. They don't have many supplies and they don't do anything cheaply unless you find an incredibly kind one, like the one who stayed with Martha- I always forget his name, I didn't talk to him much. Security has a hospital in their HQ for officers and life threatening incidents like this. He's lucky in that sense. After a few moments of more arguing, Bolger is allowed to go with him.

I'm not so lucky, however. I have to wait to see how he's doing in time. And when I get home, Rudger and Demak are waiting, Rudger looking furious, Demak not so much. Rudger walks over and grabs a handful of my hair.

"Did you do that?" he snaps.

"Do what?" I cry as he tugs.

"The new Dark Signer, who is he?" he says.

"A friend of mine. He was dying, I just wanted to save him!" He snarls and I'm on the ground around, my jaw aching as always. "What's the problem? He's a good duellist, he'll do as I ask."

He throws me over to the far wall and locks my wrists behind me once more, and tightens the chains so my shoulders are wrenched backwards. And then, because he is furious this time, rather than just annoyed, he chains my ankles to the floor to stop me moving back and to keep the pressure on.

"Rudger," Demak says quietly. "He was just trying to help his friend. And a new ally can't be too bad."

"Demak leave us for a moment." Demak leaves and Rudger turns his attention back to me. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to reassemble your team. It won't work."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," I growl. He backhands me and my head snaps aside, the whole side of my head pounding. "I won't let you ruin my plans."

"Don't be stupid. I see right through you," he says, surprisingly calm. "You want to reform your team as Dark Signers but I promise it won't work. There can only be five Dark Signers to match the five Signers of the Crimson Dragon, our sworn enemies. Which mean you have to decide which to bring to our side. Although, the choice is already made for you. Jack Atlas has the mark of the Dragon. You've seen it, that strange red birthmark. If you wish to bring him to our side you will have to instil such hatred, rage and furious longing in him that he would accept our mark and reject the Dragon. It won't be easy. You won't succeed."

"Watch me. I will have my team again."

He laughs and snaps a chunky collar around my neck, which forces my head up slightly, then chains it to the wall, pulling it back and up to force my head and neck to arch awkwardly before blindfolding me.

"You will regain your team over my dead body."

"If that's what it takes."


	3. Part I: Crow Hogan 01

**A/N:** I love how long these chapters are. Like I said, the POV shifts here and the time overlaps a little. I liked writing Crow. I love his mind running off with him and all the dark possiblities of what could happen in the Satellite. He's great. I always think of him being the story teller so I can see his imagination getting the better of him and so on. Love it. And thanks for the reviews, try to keep them coming for me.

* * *

><p>"Well, it's not exactly proof," I say quietly.<p>

Jack nods and Yusei frowns. He thinks it's from Kiryu. He's really been struggling to get over his death. I figured that he'd be over it by the time I'd got out of jail. That was my own stupid fault. I got caught stealing parts for Pearson's Blackbird. It's such a gorgeous machine. Pearson says when he's sure it's safe he'll let me take a spin on it, but seeing the skeleton of Yusei and Jack's kind of makes me want to take up Pearson's offer to help me build my own.

"I was just so sure he was there," Yusei whispers. "What if he's messing with us? What if he really is here and he's trying to make us pay?"

Jack sighs and lowers his gaze. "Yusei-"

"I know," he says. "I know what you're going to say. You're right, I know, but still... I can hope."

"What are you even doing here, Crow?" Jack snaps. "Aren't you too busy with the kids and your new hero?"

I don't let Jack know how much that hurts. I never wanted to break away from them completely. I just thought we needed to grow up a little. Of course, Jack being Jack took it completely the wrong way and hates me now. Well, I doubt he hates me, but he's obviously taken a little more of a dislike to me that normal.

"Maybe I should just go," I say.

I turn and head up the stairs, but Yusei calls to me. "Crow." I pause. "You can come back any time you like. You're always going to be our family."

"Thanks, Yusei," I say, not glancing back. "But I think it's best I just stay away from now on."

"Crow-"

"It's fine, Yusei." I throw him a gentle smile over my shoulder. "We all need to grow up don't we? We always knew we'd have to go our separate ways eventually."

"Come on, Yusei," Jack snaps pulling Yusei away. "Goodbye, Crow."

I sigh and continue up out into the Satellite. I know Jack's just trying to protect Yusei from getting hurt. He puts so much value on having his friends around him and relying on other people. I return to the kids, who rally around me, cheering and asking questions.

"Crow," Pearson calls from the doorway. "How are your friends? Yusei sounded worried when he stopped by."

"Someone wrote something on the wall in the subway," I say quietly. "He thought he saw Kiryu and he's starting to think Kiryu might not actually be dead."

"You were told he was dead by Security," he says. He smiles and pats my shoulder. "Why would they lie? He and Kiryu were close though, maybe he's just struggling to accept his death. I suppose there were a lot of people around the Satellite after Zero Reverse who hoped that their loved ones were still alive and saw them every time they turned around. Perhaps he's just having a hard time letting go." He pushes me gently inside. "Come on, you can help me with the kids putting together some duel disks. You can show them how to put the wires together without shocking themselves."

I nod and head inside with him where Bolger is leaning against the wall, watching over the kids screwing together the rough shapes of small duel disks. I smile and call to them. The bounce over and wave their duel disks at me and Pearson, calling for help. I sit slowly and they offer me one by one. When I look up Bolger and Pearson have disappeared and the door to the section where the D-Wheels are kept has been pulled closed. I frown. Wasn't I supposed to be helping _him_ help them?

"Crow?" Annie whispers, tugging my jacket. "Big bro Crow?" I smile. I don't know when they started calling me that. She offers me her duel disk. "Will you show me?"

I nod and set it on the ground, slowly looking at the wires as they crowd around, watching me carefully as I work, explaining gently what was going on. I miss Jack and Yusei. Everything changed after Kiryu died though...

* * *

><p>It's been few months since I last saw Yusei and Jack. I try not to think about it so much, I guess. The kids are playing just outside Pearson and Bolger's place. They're arguing inside. I'm not sure why, they've been arguing since those men came to see Pearson a yesterday. Of course, they won't tell us what's going on. The kids wave and I frown, following their gaze to see who's there. A man- boy, he doesn't look big enough to be much older than me- in black and blue robes is sitting there. I frown. He's from the night Yusei said he saw Kiryu. He's the one who threw me to the ground, looked at me like he owned me... like he could see right into my soul.<p>

"Don't," I say gently. "You know better than to pay attention to strangers. You don't know who he is."

"Sorry Crow," they all say quietly.

"Yeah, just remember not to get involved with strangers," I warn. "You don't know what they might do."

I don't like that guy watching. I watch him, keeping one eye on the kids. There's something about him that sends shivers down my spine. Finally Bolger and Pearson come out. I feel better now. They're still arguing, but it dies down pretty quickly.

"Everything ok?" Pearson says with a smile.

I frown and point at the man in the robes. "He's been hear about half an hour. I don't like it."

"Let's go and sort him out," Bolger says.

They head over and I watch quietly. There's something wrong with this. They talk quietly for a few moments before they come back over and the man leaves. They take us inside. I don't know what he said, but they look haunted, like they've see a ghost. The kids are playing quietly and Pearson pulls me gently aside.

"If he comes around again, you and the kids come inside," he says. I frown. "He's not interested in them; it's you he's watching."

"Me? He's watching me?" Ok, I know there's some weird people out there who are interested in kids my age, but I'm not even the best looking kid in the Satellite. And if he's my age... "What would he want with me?" He frowns and glances away for a moment. "You know? What does he want with me?"

"Keep your voice down, you don't want to worry the children," he says, hands on my shoulders. I frown and gaze up at him, heart pounding. "I won't let anything happen to you, Crow, you're as much one of the kids I want to help and protect as they are."

"I'm not a kid."

"You're hardly an adult. You know, if more people took the time to look after each other, I doubt this place would be so bad. Just be careful, ok. Stay away from that boy, he's dangerous."

* * *

><p>I don't like that, but over the next week I watch out for this strange boy in the black robes but he doesn't come again. I can't help wondering about him. There are a lot of kids in the Satellite my age that aren't as well brought up as I am, and I thank Martha for that whenever I can, so some rebellious boy shouldn't worry me. For some reason he does though. I know there are so many kids my age who've been forced to act older than they are by the situation we live in and they've already been taken by the disgusting life we live in so much that they can't escape. It's kind of sad really. I guess I'm lucky Jack and Yusei found me and pulled me away from the gang I used to hang around with. I know most of them are either dead, in the Facility or doing whatever they can to get their hands on cigarettes, drugs and booze. One of the worse things here is that they always export their worst criminals out here. There's quite a good trade in grabbing kids from the streets, drugging them and tying them up until they break or get addicted.<p>

Maybe he works for some kinda gang like that. Like recruitment. I wouldn't be surprised at anything in this place. Although why he'd be interested in me I don't know. Kids for that sort of thing are taken young, broken early and once they're no longer what their masters want put to work doing something else. Maybe he was one of those kids and now he's too old for his owner, maybe he's been sent out to find others and act as a general slave. Or maybe he wants me to get to the kids.

Actually the more I think about maybes and whys the more I want him to come back. I'd kind of like to sit down with him and talk with him. He might just need help and any chance of getting even one person out of that disgusting life has to be a good thing. I tried to ask Bolger about him yesterday, putting my theories to him because Pearson won't say anything more about it.

Of course, Bolger's a bit of an ass sometimes and Pearson has obviously told him not to talk about it either, but he does at least humour me. He listens while I talk, actually looking a little concerned. I tell him all my thoughts about him and my concerns and he nods. Then he tells me I'm over thinking and I need to stop thinking about it, that maybe he's just a boy my age who saw me and has a crush. I don't buy that. They wouldn't be so worried if it was just some boy with a thing for me.

But I can't let it lie. I spent all last night thinking about it. Perhaps it's something with all of it. Maybe he's got a thing for me but is trapped as a slave, addicted and beaten down and one day he'll grab me and pull me away, get me hooked like he is, make me his and use me to get his owner more kids. It's unlikely but still possible. I've stopped being surprised by what this place can do to people, but I think my imagination is getting carried away with me. I guess I'm getting myself worked up.

I step outside my small place by the bridge. I need to go and find Pearson and Bolger and sort this out. Whatever's going on, I have to know, this is killing me. I just need to stop getting all these wild ideas. As I get closer, there's an orange glow in the air and smoke billowing. I break into a run.

Their place is in engulfed in flames. Pearson and Bolger could still be in there though. I run inside and Pearson is in the far corner on the floor. The heat is intense and I can barely see though the smoke. The door slams suddenly and I turn. The smoke will start building up now. Whoever set the fire wants to kill me too! I run to Pearson and shake him roughly.

"Wake up, Pearson!" I cry. "Wake up! If you don't wake up and think of something we're both going to die!"

The building groans and his eyes open slightly. He reaches up and touches my cheek. The smoke is stinging my eyes, I'm not crying. I grab his hand and he smiles as he brushes away the tears that I'm _not _crying. It's just the smoke in my eyes and the heat from the flames.

"You look after the kids, Crow," he whispers hoarsely. "Finish the Blackbird and help those kids turn out as good as you did."

"You're not leaving me," I say. "If you can't think of something to help me I'm going to die here with you. I don't know what to do."

"Crow, listen to me."

I turn at the demand. The boy in black robes is there. I stare up at him. How is he in here? How does he know who I am? My heart is pounding. Maybe I'm about to get all my answers. He steps closer and I can't say a word. It flashes through my mind all the things I imagined him being after, then what Bolger said about people in black robes being a sign of death. I shake my head quickly.

"He's not dead yet. Neither of us are dead yet."

He moves so quickly I can't react. He grabs my wrist and twists me, pulling me into his arms so my back is pressed to his chest. I can't breathe in sheer terror. There a clang and something huge and metal has fallen to the ground right where I was sitting. He saved me?

"No, not yet, Crow." No... I freeze in his arms. Even with the heat of the flames my body goes completely cold. "I'm here to help."

Help? He's dead! How is this even possible? He's dead! Am I dead too? "I'm not dead!"

"You will be," he says. No! He'd never say something like that to me. Never. I turn and yank down the hood. "It's ok. I'm here to help you."

"I'm not dead!" I cry, gripping his top tightly and scrunch my eyes shut. This isn't possible but he feels so real. "I'm not dead... this isn't real, I'm seeing things in the smoke. I'm not dead."

"Hush, it's ok, it's not your time yet." He's laughing. Why is he laughing? "Come on, I'll get you out of here."

He grabs my hand and tugs me away through the smoke and fire. I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Pearson like this. He might still be alive. I stumble and hit the ground. I turn at a groan above me. Pain flashes through me suddenly then it all goes numb. I'm pinned to the ground by fallen beams. I can't move at all. He kneels by my said and takes my hand. How could I have not realised it was him sooner?

"Kiryu... I don't want to..."

"Shh, it's ok," he says. No it's not! I'm going to die! He leans over me suddenly our forehead resting together. "Focus." I pull myself together and focus on his words. "Ok, just think about something. You have to focus on something. Come on, do you know who did all this?" I shake my head but the press on my chest makes it hard to talk. Kiryu's eyes soften slightly. "Bolger, ok. Focus on that. He duelled Pearson and took a briefcase. He caused this fire."

Bolger? But why would he... he wouldn't ever heart Pearson and he'd never hurt me."But-"

"Don't talk. He probably locked you in here because he thought you saw him," he says, stroking my hair. "Don't worry, I won't let you die, but you have to act like you have no idea, ok, but you have to promise me we won't let him get away with this. We'll make him pay. I'm going to be right here watching over you the whole time and I'll help you. I'm always watching over you. You're dying, but you have to focus on your hatred for Bolger, hang onto that with all you have and it'll help keep you alive, I promise."

"Kiryu..." I whisper.

"It's going to be ok. Focus, Crow, you have to make Bolger believe you know nothing or he'll try to kill you again, but we will mae him pay if you want it enough."

"I do. I want to make him pay. I don't want to die."

"Will you do anything? Will you do whatever it takes?"

"Yes."

My head is going light a hazy, but having Kiryu there with me makes it better. If he says he won't let anything happen, I believe him. Or maybe he's just a hallucination from the smoke and I really am going to die. Either way, it's nice to see him. He's talking again, I'm not sure what he's saying, it's hard to tell. I can barely feel anything anymore. I can barely see or hear, but I know he's there. The world goes completely dark, but I can still feel his hand around mine.

"Remember how much you hate him. Hate him."

I'm floating in darkness and silence. Am I dead? Is this what it's like to be dead? I frown and wait for something to happen. If I am dead, is Kiryu somewhere here too? Am I waiting for him? I don't get any of this. I wish there was some way to warn people what death was like but I suppose there's not a lot you can do.

"H-hello?" I call into the darkness. Is this it? Death is just completely dark? "Is anyone there?"

A pair of grey blue eyes appear in the darkness and I gasp. The darkness lifts slightly and I'm staring at a reflection of myself. There are sirens coming closer, I think and my double smiles and touches my cheek. I flinch and he laughs softly.

"Am... am I dead?"

"You really don't understand, do you?" he says. "Didn't our brethren explain this to you? Typical of Blue, he likes to play games and stay firmly in control."

"K-Kiryu?"

"That's him, yes." He sighs and tilts his head slightly. "Well, I suppose he has a plan and kept it from you for a reason. I will do him the courtesy of letting it play out for now." He smiles and cups my cheeks and I frown. Who the hell is this guy anyway? "Oh, don't you worry, my dear Crow. I'll protect you, we're a team now."

"We're... we're what?"

He smiles. "You want to make Bolger pay, correct? You want to make him pay, you'll need my help. Blue asked me to help you, if you want me to, I will."

"Help me?"

"Yes. Do you want my help?"

"Crow..." That's Bolger's voice I'm sure. "Hey, wake up, kid."

"Well?" my double snaps. "Quickly."

"Yes..." I nod quickly. "Yes. Help me. Help me make him pay."

"I will. Blue will be pleased." He smiled. "Now, I think you should wake up before anyone gets suspicious."

"Crow." I groan slightly and open my eyes. Then close them straight away. It's way too bright. "Crow... you're ok..."

"It's bright," I whisper. There's something awkward of my face though.

There's a strange noise and I open my eyes once more. It's not so bad. "There, I'll open the blinds for you later." Bolger reaches over and guides my hand to the mask over my face. It kinda hurts. It's stiff and cold and achy. "Take this off when you talk, it'll be easier."

"What happened?"

"There was a fire. You got trapped inside. Pearson... you're going to be ok, Crow. I'll look after you until your better."

"And after I'm better?" I whisper.

"I... I'm going to leave you to look after the kids, Crow. There's something I have to do."

"Oh." He frowns and I take a few deep breaths. "So, umm, what's wrong with me then? When can I go?"

"Your young and you're healing quickly so we can get you back home in a few days. You're broken your leg and you're lucky your chest wasn't crushed. What were you even doing in there? Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I saw Kiryu." He frowns and I smile. "He kept telling me not to be afraid. He kept reassuring me. I thought I was dead."

"Well, you're not. You're going to be ok."

* * *

><p>I wait to see if Kiryu turns up again but a week passes and I'm back in my bed with no sign of him. The kids are trying to help me get better, but they are just kids. Bolger tends to look after them but he's stopping by less and less. I suppose Kiryu was right- whether he was real or not- and it was his fault.<p>

There's a knock at the door and I frown but call for them to come in. Yusei pops his head around the door and smiles slightly. He pulls Jack in behind him and sits at the end of the bed, taking my hand for so reason.

"How are you holding up?" he says.

"Fine, I suppose," I say quietly. "Why?"

"Well, you know, you've lost someone very close to you," he says. "And you could have died. We were worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm ok now, aren't I?"

"You don't sound it you idiot," Jack snaps, folding his arms.

"Well I am." I don't know why I'm snapping at them. "Sorry guys, but you seem to want to know me again now you think I'll come back to you."

"It's not like that, Crow," Yusei says gently. "You know it isn't. You're always going to be our family. We want to keep you safe, no matter where you are."

"Yusei was this close to throwing a tantrum," Jack muttered. "He was going insane with worry. You should have been more considerate."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop by and tell you the next time I plan on almost dying." I turn my attention to Yusei. Jack's hardly worth my time when he's in a mood like this. "I saw him. I saw Kiryu." Yusei frowns. "I don't know what happened but I saw Kiryu and he sat with me."

He smiles and squeezes me hand. "How did he seem?"

"You're seriously not buying this, are you Yusei? He's dead," Jack snaps.

"He was fine, I think," I say quietly. "He seemed ok." I smile as Yusei lowers his gaze with a fond smile. Maybes there's more going on there than I thought between them. "I don't know what it was but he seemed like his old self."

"Look, if there's anything you need, anything you want, or if you just want to talk or something you can always just call you know. We'll be right over."

"No thanks," I mutter, glancing at Jack.

"Well, I will," he says quietly with a small smile. "Jack doesn't have to get involved if you don't want to. I know he can be a bit insensitive sometimes. You know he means well though."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, Jack. You love him as much as I do." I smile slightly and Jack frowns and glances away. "Anything you need, you can call. And Martha is really worried about you. She says she might come down and see you."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Look, we'll be back soon, ok?" He smiles and strokes my hair for a moment. "I hope you feel better soon. Feel free to call any time, day or night. I'll be here the second you need me."

"Thanks Yusei." He stands slowly and smiles. "And... thanks, Jack, for you know, coming. I know he must have dragged you but, you know, thanks anyway."

"Yeah, well... It's not like I did it for you anyway," he says, folding his arms and glancing away like he always does when he's trying to act like he doesn't care. "Just... be more careful alright, idiot."

* * *

><p>I heal faster than I should. I don't understand but I walk though the Satellite alone most days. I can't think of much really. I'm still kind of numb after Pearson's death. It's been a few weeks now and I'm perfectly well again. It doesn't make sense. After three weeks I've only just made an almost full recovery and Pearson died. How is that fair? I sigh and wander through the streets. I don't want to touch the Blackbird. Bolger disappeared last week and I'm alone with the kids.<p>

Something moves and I turn. There's a man there, in the same black robes as Kiryu wore only lined with yellow. He beckons me to follow and I do without thinking. He might lead me to Kiryu. It might get me in trouble, but I want to find him so badly. He saved me, somehow he managed to save me. I have to at least thank him.

He walks down a set of stairs in the darkness of a huge gaping hole in the middle of the Satellite and I frown. He disappears into the blackness and I step down after him. If Kiryu's down there... I have to find him.

It's a really creepy place down here. There's a bridge over a pit of colourful stuff. I don't know what it is, but it's really quite pretty and kinda creepy. Something guides me further in and I find a huge hall with a long table in the centre, lit by candles and a few weak lights. I frown and glance around. There's a clank of chains.

I step in further, looking for where the sound is coming from. And then I find him. Chained up and blindfolded on his knees, his back arched awkwardly. I saw swallow and let out a shaky breath falling to my knees in front of him and reaching for the blindfold.

"Kiryu..." He smiles slightly. "You're really alive."


	4. Part I: Crow Hogan 02

**A/N:** Ok, no more from this until I've finished Crimson Fires. Shouldn't take too long though, there's only a few chapters left. Anyway, a kinda dark chapter but that goes with the tone of the fic. Crow's worrying, Yusei in danger and Kiryu's being his normal twisted self. Thank you for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I've been sitting here in near silence, but I hold my arms around him, just to make sure he'd real. Kiryu, alive and well, in my arms. I hug him close and stroke his hair, like he did to me that night. After a few long moments, I move back slightly. He's real, he's alive...<p>

And chained up like a slave or an animal.

"What happened to you?" I whispered. Please tell me he's not mixed up in something stupid. "We were told you were dead. What happened? Here, stay still, I'll get these off."

I reach up and unlock the collar around his neck, then onto his wrists and ankles but he doesn't get up from the floor.

"Kiryu? Talk to me, what's going on?" I say quietly, stroking his cheeks. "I mean, you saved me and you said you'd be there to protect me, right? It's been weeks, where were you? I needed someone to help me. I was in bits and you weren't there for me. You left me with Bolger... he killed Pearson and you left me with him. Tell me the truth."

Kiryu frowns and my heart sinks. "I was saved. My boss is Director Godwin's brother, he picked me out and talked his brother into giving me to him." I guess my wild theories about him weren't so wild after all. "I snuck out to see you, and thank heavens I did, but he noticed I'd gone and I've been chained up here ever since."

I hug him tightly and close my eyes. He holds me back and I can't wait to see the look on Yusei and Jack's faces when I tell them he's really alive. I suppose the man with the yellow lined cloak is his owner. I never imagined it would be Kiryu of all of us who ended up in this kind of life.

"Come on," I whisper and pull him up. He frowns. "We have to get out of here."

"Crow, I can't-"

"I'm not leaving you here like this, Kiryu," I snap. "Come on, come with me."

"No," he says. "Please, Crow, just go. I'm ok here, please go, before he finds you here."

"I can't just leave you," I cry.

"Shh," he hisses "He'll hear you. Go."

"But-"

"Please, Crow. I don't want you to end up like this too. If anything happens to you guys... Don't tell Yusei and Jack, ok? They can't know, they'll get dragged into this too."

"Kiryu..." I sighed and hug him once more. "I'm sorry. I'll help you though, I promise, somehow, someday, I'll help you get out of this." I step back and he smiles. "Come and find me when it safe, ok? You promised me, remember?"

"I will, I promise I will. Now go, please, someone's coming."

I nod and run back through the doorway, throwing Kiryu a final glance as he sits back on the ground. My heart tugs slightly. How can I just be leaving him here? The man in the yellow lined robes comes in and I hide just out of sight. He sighs and looks down at Kiryu, slowly kneeling and reattaching the chains and tying the blindfold.

"Demak," Kiryu calls as he walks away. He stops. "Thank you."

The man sighs. "I didn't do anything, Kiryu. That would be disobeying Rudger's orders."

"Of course not," he says with a small smile.

I return home as quickly as I can but stop half way there and change to head to the subway. I can hear Jack a mile off. He's throwing a hissy fit and as I get to the stairs he's storming up. He stops seeing me though and looks kinda awkward. They've all been a little awkward since his death.

"I, umm, I need to speak to you guys."

He nods and heads back down. I follow him to where Yusei is muttering about Jack while working on the D-Wheel with Rally bouncing at his side asking questions. Jack clears his throat and Yusei looks up.

"Crow..." He smiles and stands up. "Hi. How are you holding up?"

"Fine, I guess, but that's not why I'm here."

"Ok," he says quietly. "What can we do for you then?"

"Can we talk somewhere private? Just the three of us?"

Jack leads the way to an old subway cart a little down the tunnels. I shut the door and we can all see Rally and the others who've gravitated to Yusei watching and talking amongst themselves. I frown and sit on one of the old padded seats.

"What's up, Crow?" Jack snaps.

"You know all about this trade of kids for sale?" I say quietly.

"Yeah," Yusei says with a sigh. "It's disgusting. It's practically slavery and rape at the same time. And Sector Security doesn't give a damn. They'd much rather crack down on illegal duelling. Shows what kind of a mess this place is. And it all but stopped when we had control."

"That was a long year ago," Jack mutters. "Amazing how quickly it picked up again. What about it?"

"I know this guy who's stuck in that life," I mutter. "From what I saw his master is treating him really badly and he's miserable but he made me promise not to tell his friends because they'll want to help him and it'll put them in danger. Thing is, if I don't, there's a good chance he's not going to survive very long."

Yusei frowns and tilts his head slightly. "That's tough."

"Why ask us? Do we know him?" Jack says.

"I..." I sigh and lower my head. "I don't know, but I'm really worried about him. When I found him, he was chained up really awkwardly and he said he'd been like that for the past three weeks. He seems really afraid of his master and I could have got him away but he told me he had to stay. I don't know what to do."

"Well, if he doesn't want help-"

"He does, he just doesn't want to put the people he cares about in danger, Jack."

"Alright, you two," Yusei says quietly. "That'll get us nowhere." He frowns and lowers his head. "Ok, well, I'd say the first thing you should do is figure out how serious it is, Crow. Figure out how badly he's being treated, why he's stuck there and what his master's like. If you want to get involved in this, and you obviously do, you don't want to just rush in and get hurt."

I nod slowly. He's right, of course. I suppose he's right. I get up slowly and he smiles. "Thanks, Yusei, Jack."

"It's no problem, Crow, you know that," he says. "Is there anything else?"

"No... I think I'm ok, thanks guys."

* * *

><p>I worry about Kiryu for months. I go back to Jack and Yusei and lot more too. They calm me down some but I can't help worrying. I wish he'd come out to see me. After three long months, he finally turns up in the middle of the night. I thought he was an intruder at first, but then he collapsed in my arms and I realised it was him.<p>

"You idiot," I whisper, lying him on my bed. "Are you ok?"

"I've been better," he laughs weakly. "Sorry for bursting in on you like this."

"Don't be sorry," I snap. "You're so stupid sometimes, Kiryu." He smiled and I sigh. "Is it safe for you to tell me what's going on now? You know, about how this happened and stuff?"

He sighed and glances away, the nods. "Alright, I suppose." He sighs and sits up slightly and I join him on the bed. "Well, when I was in the Facility I got really sick. They didn't really care and I'd given up but then he came in... Rudger. At first I thought he was some kind of psychiatrist or something, you know? Someone who wanted to find out what was wrong with me and why I did what I did. He'd sit across from my bed and talk to me. Then one day I was yanked out the cells, suddenly I'm back in the Satellite and he gets Demak to treat me..." He sighs and I frown. "I didn't think it was just out of the kindness of his heart. I knew I was in trouble."

"Why don't you run away? Stay here with me, it's got to be better than being stuck there."

"I know, I know, but I can't. He's got me right where he wants me though."

"How? Please, tell me."

"You know how this works, Crow. You've seen his kind of thing enough times, you know how they keep their slaves under control."

"Don't talk like that, you're not like them. You're not like all the other kids. You'd never..." He smiles bitterly and I sigh and hug him tightly. "Please, stay here, whatever it takes to keep you safe I'll do it."

"And if Rudger finds me with you then you'll end up like me."

"I won't."

"You have no idea what he's capable of, Crow."

"Well, at least stay here with me tonight?" I say. "Just for tonight, get a break from him, ok?" He nods slightly and I smile. "Good, now come on, let's get off these stupid robes off. I want my old Kiryu back. You look like one of them still."

He nods and I undo his cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He already looks more like his old self. I smile and he shrugs off his short cropped jacket. I frown. His pale skin is covered in bruises. I frown and he notices my gaze. He folds his arm, trying to cover the bruises.

"Kiryu..." I grab his arms and pull the straight out in front of him.

His wrists are probably the worst, covered in dark handprints. There are several handprints on his upper arms too, probably from Rudger or Demak grabbing him to pull him around. I sigh and he turns away. How the hell did Kiryu of all people end up like this? He was always so strong and rebellious. I thought for sure no one in the world could ever break his spirit.

"It's not so bad," he whispers. "It looks worse than it is."

I sigh and stroke his cheeks. His cheeks and jaw are slightly swollen and bruised too. "Kiryu, I will help you somehow, I promise."

"I'm sure you will. You were always soft."

"Just go to sleep," I say quietly. "Come on, get some rest while you can."

* * *

><p>When I get up the next morning, Kiryu is just leaving. I get just as he's leaving and run after him. "Kiryu!"<p>

"Look, being a stupid and sentimental about this won't change anything, Crow," he snaps. I frown and step back slightly. "Look, I appreciate that you think you can help me get out of this, but maybe you should just let go and forget I'm still alive. It'll do you more harm than good to keep this up."

"I'm not just giving up," I say quietly. "I'm going to help you!"

"I don't want your help! Just stay out of this, Crow!"

"Kiryu," calls a deep voice. He turns and the man in yellow is striding over. "Where have you been?" He glances at me and frowns then pulls up Kiryu's hood. "You need to get back before Rudger discovers you've gone."

"I'm coming, don't worry," he says, lowering his head slightly. "Goodbye, Crow. Please don't keep trying to interfere."

"Kiryu!"

Demak leads him off and I sigh. He's nothing like the boy who was taken from us over a year ago. He's just given up. Whatever's wrong with him, I'm not giving up though. I'm going to help him whether he wants it or not.

* * *

><p>I watch the Old Momentum from a building a little way off in my free time for the next two months. Jack and Yusei join me sometimes- I think it's the only thing keeping them together, they've been having huge arguments recently and Jack's moved out but they won't tell me what's going on. Whenever any of Kiryu and the others come out their always wearing their hoods, so they still don't know it's Kiryu. He's always escorted by someone now too. Usually Demak, but once or twice it's a large man in red. Kiryu's different around him; he walks a few steps behind, his head low and always nodding quickly whenever he talks. I assume that this man is his boss, Rudger.<p>

"So, have you got a plan?" Jack asks.

I sigh. "He told me to stay out of it. I'm not sure what to do."

"He doesn't look too bad," he says. "I mean, maybe he's not so bad."

"No, you didn't see his bruises. He's being beaten."

Yusei frowns and looks down and Kiryu returns, led by Rudger. "Any idea what he's being used for?"

"You mean..." I shake my head. I don't want to think about anyone doing that to Kiryu. "I don't know."

"There's no bruising on his legs?"

"I didn't see."

"Crow, don't take this the wrong way, but we're worried about you." I frown and glance over at him. "We were just thinking that, you know, first Kiryu dies and then Pearson dies and you were in that fire in quick succession. We're just afraid that you're using this boy as someone to sort of... ease your guilt."

"Guilt?" I snap. "I don't feel guilty. I know what happened to Pearson wasn't my fault."

"We know," Jack says. "But you know when people survive something like this sometimes-"

"Survives guilt, I know," I say, folding my arms. "I know, but I'm not-"

"And you did beat yourself up over being the first to leave Kiryu."

"Look, all we're saying is maybe you're focusing on this boy because you really want to be able to save someone to make up for Pearson and Kiryu and maybe you don't even realise it," Yusei says gently. "All we're saying is maybe you should just take a bit of a break. Maybe you're seeing things that aren't really there. He looks ok."

The pair stop suddenly and Rudger turns on Kiryu, grabbing his arms and hauling him off the ground. For once, Kiryu snaps back and Rudger slaps him. Jack and Yusei seem to be paying attention again. Rudger's hand closes around his neck and Kiryu twists and squirms, trying to get loose until Rudger throws him to the ground and storms away. A few moments later, Demak comes out and helps Kiryu up.

"Ok," Yusei says quietly. "He's being beaten, but if it's that bad why not run?"

"I don't know," I whisper. "He keeps saying he can't."

"Well, it would help if we could get in there to see what it's like. We might be able to get him out if we knew about the place better."

"I've been in there once. It was really dark and I only went as far as the big hall he was chained up in."

"They had him chained up?" Jack says.

"Yeah... I can't just sit here and let them abuse him like that."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"I dunno, that's the problem. That's why I need you guys."

* * *

><p>When I get home, there's a note waiting for me on my bed. It's Kiryu's writing. I pick it up and frown. He wants to meet me at the docks tonight. At least he wants to see me again. I thought he was going to ignore me from now on. So I go to the docks, only it's not Kiryu there. Jack is riding off into the distance on Yusei's D-Wheel and Yusei is helping Rally from the water.<p>

I run over and help Rally out the water. Yusei's staring up and me and I go for his hand but a sudden wave slams him against the concrete. He disappears under the water and I reach in blindly, trying to find him. I can't lose Yusei too! I call his name over and over but there's no sign. I reach over and untie Rally, who has tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Go and see if you can find Jack, Rally! And if you can't go back to my place, ok. It'll be ok. I promise, I won't let him die."

He comes up suddenly, gasping for air, reaching for the edge. I grab his hand and he gazes up at me. He's scared... I haven't seen Yusei afraid in so long. He grabs my hand tightly and struggles to get up onto land.

"Crow!"

"Come on, Yusei," I cry, trying to pull him up. "You can do this."

"My leg's caught, Crow," I says, gasping as another wave crashes over him and knocks him into the docks again. "I can't get loose."

"I'm not letting go! Just hang onto me, it'll come loose soon enough. Just hang on."

He whimpers and nods. There are footsteps behind me and Yusei's eyes widened. "You..."

I turn. It's Kiryu. He pulls me up and Yusei disappears below the surface once more. I struggle against him, but Kiryu doesn't loosen his hold.

"Hey," he whispers. "It's ok, you know I won't let him die. Find Rally then go home. I'll look after him."

I step back and he reaches into the water, pulling Yusei up by his collar. I watch them for a long moment before turning and leaving them. Kiryu will save him just like he saved me. I find Rally waiting with my kids. And there's Demak waiting as well.

"Where's Kiryu?" he says quietly.

"I- I don't know," I say, staring up at him. He's huge and really scary. "I haven't seen him. He's not here."

He folds his arms and I step back slightly. "You're not helping him by hiding him, you know. Rudger will be furious if he does anything else stupid."

"Yeah, I've seen the bruises."

Demak chuckles slightly and shakes his head. "Hmm, I figured he'd show you." He turns pushes me aside. "We'll see a lot more of each other in the near future, I'm sure."

"I'm getting Kiryu away from you guys," I snap. "I'm not going to let him keep getting hurt."

"He hasn't told you what he is yet, has he?" he says. I frown and he turns. "He'll tell you one day soon, I'm sure, what he actually is, what Rudger is actually doing with him." He smiles gently and somehow it's not reassuring. "You'll understand soon enough."

"Whatever your boss wants Kiryu for, whatever you're doing to him, I'm going to save him. I'm going to stop you!"

"You should be more worried about Yusei," he says. "It's too late you save Kiryu, or yourself. Your fates have already been sealed."

"Me and Yusei... what are you... what about Yusei?"

Pain flashes through my arm and I fall to my knees and holding it against my chest, barely able to breathe. Demak sighs and I force my gaze up. There's a mark on his arm. Like Jack's only an inky purple-blue, and glowing.

"Do you understand yet?"

"What's going on?" I cry, staring up at him. "What have you done to me? What's happening?"

He kneels in front of me and takes my arm, pulling up my glove to show me a mark like his. He smiles gently. "It's too late to change it. That mark is your destiny, you accepted it because you wanted help."

"Pearson's death..."

"Ah, death," he says. "Yes, that is a good catalyst. So many negative emotions swirl inside you. It won't cause you any harm."

"What is it? Why do you have one?"

"It marks you out as a brother of ours." Brother? He helps me up and the pain eases slightly. "When a person undergoes severe emotional and physical distress they can gain a mark until their problems are resolved. The entire point of this mark is to help you make peace with yourself, and perhaps coming to terms with this death is what you need."

"What's going on with it? Why's it glowing?"

"Because you're undergoing another moment of extreme stress I would suppose. In such times the marks often call to each other for help. Either that or another mark..." He sighed and turned, storming off. "I have to find Kiryu before he gets into even more trouble."

"But wait! I don't understand! Wait, please!"

I go to follow but Rally catches my hand. "What's going on, Crow? Is Yusei going to be ok?"

"I hope so..." I frown and glance down at him. "Rally, wait here with the kids, ok? I have to do something."

"But-"

"Please, I just have to do this, it'll be ok, just stay inside."

I head into the Satellite to the Old Momentum. If Demak is looking for Kiryu and Kiryu's helping Yusei, then this gives me a chance to investigate. I climb down the stairs into the darkness and back into the hall where Kiryu had been chained. It's so dark, the candles aren't on and neither are the main lights. Just the dim emergency lights the lead off down the corridors.

I glance around for a moment, then head down a corridor into who knows what. I walk down the halls slowly, listening out for any movement or any sign of Rudger. I don't know if he went to find Kiryu or if he's still in here somewhere. Whether he is or isn't this place gives me the creeps. It's like there's some life still here. I know this whole place went up during Zero Reverse. It's in surprisingly good condition actually.

There are footsteps down the hall and I freeze, pulling into the shadows. Demak seems nice enough, but it's Rudger that seems to treat Kiryu badly. I don't think I want to run into him in this place. He laughs and I turn. He's right behind me. I step back up he grabs my collar and slams me against the wall.

"Hmm, so you're the one my little pet is trying to protect," he sneers.

"Kiryu's not a pet," I snarl, twisting to get loose. "Get off me!"

"Why should I let you go?" he laughs cruelly. "It'd probably be easier to keep Kiryu under control with you as a hostage." I shake my head and he smirks. I've really landed myself in it this time. I've got Kiryu in even deeper trouble. "So, you're hiding him then? My little pet? Where?"

"I'm not hiding him. If I was do you think I'd have come down here? I wouldn't have left him for you to find!" He slaps me to the ground and my jaw is burning. "You can't break me by knocking me around like Kiryu."

"Kiryu said that too," he says. "He was weaker than you were when I got him, he's still a little difficult sometimes, but he does as he's told generally for his reward. It's so much easier with the broken kids."

"You bastard, what the hell have you done to him? What's going on?"

"Well, you'll soon find out won't you," he says. There are footsteps coming down the stair and he pulls me up. "My little pet is home."

He pulls me out to the main hall just as Kiryu and Demak entre. Rudger keeps me firmly in his arms not matter how I struggle and Kiryu is kept at a distance by Demak. He's shaking and wound up. I know that look. I've seen it so often in addicts suffering from withdrawal. How far has he sunk?

"Crow, you idiot!" he yells. "What the hell are you doing? I told you not to get involved. What are you doing here?" He twisted and kicks slightly but Demak holds his upper arms to keep him still. "Rudger, please, let him go."

Rudger laughs and strokes my hair like I'm a pet. I turn away as far as I can. "I'm sorry, Kiryu. I couldn't just leave you here."

"Please, Rudger, let him go. I'm begging you, Rudger, please!"

"You know the rules," Rudger said. "Look at you, you can barely stand up, you can't think straight. I know what you want, Kiryu. And you know you won't get it until you do as your told."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Do you give your word that if I let him go you'll obey orders?"

"Kiryu-"

"Shut up, Crow!" He sighs. "I do."

"Good." He lets me go and pushes me away. I stumble slightly, then get my balance and run to Kiryu. "Say your goodbyes."

I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in-"

"Shut up, just be quiet, Crow," he whispers. He's shaking badly. Poor Kiryu, he's so changed and run down. "Don't worry, I'll be ok. Yusei's at your place, he's hurt but just needs rest, ok? Look after him."

"Please, don't do this."

"Just look after Yusei. Make sure he's ok before you start worrying about me, ok? I'm not worth your time. Go."

"I won't stop trying."

"I know... just help Yusei first."

I nod and leave him again, every instinct I have screaming at me to drag him out of there. Whatever he's hooked on, I can help him get over it, and he'll be safe with me, but I just have to get him out of there. I turn slightly; Kiryu has offering Rudger his arm and Rudger is giving him an injection. Demak frowns and shakes his head and I don't know what to do. Kiryu always hated addicts and dealer. He always told me that addicts were weak minded idiots. How could he be one of them now? Rudger laughs and cups his chin, leaning in and that's when I can't stand it anymore. I leave the room as quickly as I can.

"My little psychopath, you're a genius."

There's a cackling laugh from Kiryu that makes my heart sink. "I know. I know, but I couldn't do it without you. You did save me after all."

I run home as fast as I can. I can't get that horrific laugh out my head. That's not the Kiryu I knew. He sounded insane, out of his mind from whatever Rudger gave him. That's how he's keeping him there, he's got him addicted and broken and... I stop just outside the door. How am I supposed to go in and tell Yusei that Kiryu's like that? I sigh and open the door. I find Yusei lying on the bed. He glares up at me and sits up.

"How dare you not tell me Kiryu was alive?" he snaps. "And that he was a slave? And that he was being beaten? How could you not tell me?"


	5. Part I: Yusei Fudo 01

**A/N:** Yes, ok, I'm weak. I failed to resist the pull of this chapter. It's so scrummy. I will get the last few Crimson Fires chapters out, I swear, this is the last one til I've finished it. Probably... Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

* * *

><p>I don't know what to do about Crow. He's been off since Pearson's death. It's been two weeks now since he was caught in that fire. He's been in hospital and even Bolger was highly protective over him for a while. Usually I'd find that a little suspicious, he was never openly fond of Crow, but he was close to Pearson, and Jack keeps reminding me how close we were when Kiryu died. We became nearly inseparable for weeks afterwards.<p>

So, I've decided to stop putting it off. I've dragged Jack down to see him. Jack isn't exactly thrilled about it, but I know he's as worried about him as I am. I knock on the door and he calls for us to come in. I smile and pull Jack and sit on his bed, reaching for his hand.

"How are you holding up?"

He frowns. "Fine, I suppose. Why?"

"Well, you know, you've lost someone very close to you," I say quietly. "And you could have died. We were worried."

"Yeah, well, I'm ok now, aren't I?"

"You don't sound it you idiot," Jack snaps, folding his arms.

"Well I am." I sighed and shake my head. Why can't they get along? "Sorry guys, but you seem to want to know me again now you think I'll come back to you."

"It's not like that, Crow," I mutter. And he does know it. He knows we're his family no matter what. "You know it isn't. You're always going to be our family. We want to keep you safe, no matter where you are."

"Yusei was this close to throwing a tantrum." I frown and glance back at him. I was not. "He was going insane with worry." I wasn't that bad. I was just worried. "You should have been more considerate."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll stop by and tell you the next time I plan on almost dying. I saw him. I saw Kiryu." I turn my full attention to him. Kiryu? He saw Kiryu? "I don't know what happened but I saw Kiryu and he sat with me."

I squeeze his hand without thinking and I can't help smiling. Kiryu. "How did he seem?"

Jack says something and I turn. "He's dead."

Crow squeezes my hand for my attention. "He was fine, I think. He seemed ok." Maybe he's still alive, maybe he did survive and he saved Crow. Maybe that night wasn't a dream. "I don't know what it was but he seemed like his old self."

I push Kiryu from my thoughts and smile at Crow. "Look, if there's anything you need, anything you want, or if you just want to talk or something you can always just call you know. We'll be right over."

"No thanks."

He glanced at Jack and I laugh. "Well, I will. Jack doesn't have to get involved if you don't want to. I know he can be a bit insensitive sometimes. You know he means well though."

"No I don't," Jack says and I sigh.

"Yes you do, Jack. You love him as much as I do." Crow smiles a little, more like he used to than the broken smile we've seen recently. "Anything you need, you can call. And Martha is really worried about you. She says she might come down and see you."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Look, we'll be back soon, ok?" I say quietly, and reach over to stroke his hair gently. His smile widens slightly more. ""I hope you feel better soon. Feel free to call any time, day or night. I'll be here the second you need me."

"Thanks Yusei." He smiles as I get up and head towards the door. "And... thanks, Jack, for you know, coming. I know he must have dragged you but, you know, thanks anyway."

He says something about doing it for me not Crow, his normal response to this sort of thing. Of course he didn't come with me because he was worried. Heaven forbid Jack would worry anyone other than himself. Crow doesn't buy it and neither do I. We head out into the Satellite and I make a beeline for a junkyard. Jack follows and when I take off my jacket, he takes it and put it on the ground to sit on so his precious white coat doesn't get dirty.

"You two have to stop thinking Kiryu's alive," he says suddenly. I frown and glance down at him from where I'm scavenging for parts. "He's dead, remember? We all accepted this and then you thinking he wrote on the wall and kissed you and Crow thinking he saved his life. I know you two miss him, I do too, but he's dead."

I sigh and lower my gaze to the junk pile, picking out parts. "I know, I know. It's just such a weird dream. I don't know what would get me thinking like that. I mean, Kiryu would never kiss me. What's wrong with me, Jack? Why can't I stop thinking about him?"

"Well, did you have a crush on him?"

I frown and go for another part but catch my wrist on a sharp piece of metal. "Jack..."

He turns and he hold my wrist tightly, trying to stem the flow of blood. "Shit, Yusei."

He climbs up and uses one of my gloves to wrap around my wrist as something of a bandage. He pulls me down and wraps my coat over my shoulders All my parts are left lying around. If someone else finds them I'll have to spend hours more looking.

"Yusei, if you keep worrying about your engine you're not going to live long enough to build this D-Wheel, now come on."

He pulls me to Martha's and the moment she sees me I know I'm in trouble. She hurries over and pulls me to Dr Schmitt. He sits me on a bed and uses padding to ease the blood, holding my wrist tightly above my head. Martha sits next to me and I glance away.

"I just caught it on a piece of metal," I whisper.

She sighs and shakes her head. "You have nice thick gloves that you're supposed to wear to help stop this sort of thing."

"He never wears them," Jack says and I glare up at him.

"Yusei, please," she says with a sigh. "Please, just wear your gloves when you go through the scrap heaps. I don't want to find you dead from infection or cutting yourself and bleeding out. Just be more careful."

"We went to see Crow," I say, trying to change subject. "He's looking much better."

"Good, I have been so worried about him. I wish he'd come home and talk to me for a while. I feel like he's trying to just wrap himself up and isolate himself from us."

"Right," Dr Schmitt says. "I just want to stitch this up for you and then I want you to stay here tonight, Yusei, just so I can keep an eye on you."

"I'll be alright."

"You're staying, Yusei," Martha snaps. "You can stay with him, Jack."

* * *

><p>"Stop struggling, Yusei," Jack snaps.<p>

I twist slightly and he grabs my wrists where the stitches are and I let out a hiss. He sighs and closes I close my eyes, lowering my head slightly. He's right. I have to let him do this. He cleans the wound slowly and I bite my lip, trying to stay quiet. It's horribly painful.

"Martha said to keep it clean," he says. "Do you want it to be infected? And she said to wear your gloves."

"And when was the last time you did as you were told, Jack?" I hiss. I'm not angry at him, I shouldn't be so mean. It just really hurts. "Sorry, Jack. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. Just shut up and stop struggling."

"Yusei!" Rally calls running over. "Yusei, I got you something."

I smile slightly. "Great Rally. Show me what you've got."

"As long as he didn't steal it," Jack mutters. I sigh. "I mean it. If he stole this we could be in serious trouble."

"Well, yes, but we need the parts," I reply.

"Not if they're stolen."

"Jack..."

"Look, if you're on his side then he can look after you."

He gets up and walks off. "You know Kiryu put his friends before his pride in his own way."

The words come out before I can stop them. I bite my lip as Jack turns and glares down at me for a moment, then clenches his fists. Why did I have to say that? How stupid can I be? Rally hides behind me slightly and Jack looks absolutely furious.

"I'm sorry I'm not Kiryu, Yusei," he says quietly, fists shaking. He's always at his worst when he's quiet and controlled like that. I wish he'd just yell his head off at me. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you and I'm not the savoir you need. But he's dead. He didn't see how much you needed him and he got himself killed and I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that you're stuck with me, because I'm obviously not good enough for you."

"Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"But you did though," he says. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Come on, don't start acting like this."

"Like what, Yusei?" He's getting louder, that's good. It's easier when he's yelling. He's less hurt more angry. I know it sounds bad but when he's angry at me rather than hurting it doesn't hurt me so much. I'd rather he was lashing out at me than upset. "Like I'm the only one who's actually trying to move on anymore? You just latched onto Kiryu and didn't let go and he hated you for it! He wanted you dead! And then Crow, he wanted to move on but all your talk about Kiryu got to him and now he believes it too!" I sigh and lower my gaze. "Am I the only one who actually has any grip on reality anymore?"

He storms off and I sigh, turning back to the D-Wheel as Rally joins me. There's a cough and I look up. Crow is with Jack looking shaken beyond belief.

"Crow... Hi. How are you holding up?"

He doesn't look too good. "Fine, I guess, but that's not why I'm here."

We talk in private and Crow explains about a slave- and there really isn't any other way of describing these kids- he's found that he wants to save. He talks about the way he's treated and how he doesn't want his friends to help him because it'll put them in danger. I give him what advice I can and Jack is nice enough about it, but there's not a lot we can do. So when he leaves, his spirits are lifted and he has a small smile on his lips.

"I don't like this," Jack says. I nod, all arguments forgotten. "We need to keep an eye on this, it could get out of hand quickly."

"I know. If he gets in too deep he could get hurt, or worse."

"He's not _that_ stupid, is he?"

I frown and glance up at him. I hope not. I'd hate to see Crow tangled up in something like that. He's better than that. We all are. Kiryu made sure of that. He made it clear how important it was to keep out freedom at any cost; he gave his life to prove that. I sigh and lower my head. It was one of the things he hated about the Satellite more than anything. He found it disgusting and tried to help the survivors of it as much as possible. When we were taking control of the Satellite we tried to help as many as we could, to get them away from their owners and help them to get clean. I wish we could have continued the help we were doing. Kiryu tried so hard to make everyone safe it just burnt him out.

I try to believe that. I do. I try to believe that he simply tried so hard to do that right thing he became blinded, that he didn't mean to hurt anyone. Jack says Kiryu just snapped. He says he was probably always unwell mentally and if they'd realised they could have helped with him and if we lived in the city he could have been helped even better, maybe even live a completely normal life. That probably would have involved drugs to help him though.

Crow tries to believe something in between the two, that maybe he was insane all along and it had got out of control but that he was still focused on doing the right thing, even if he did it wrong. I don't know what to think sometimes, but at least he's not suffering in the Facility anymore.

* * *

><p>Crow drifts in and out of our place for the next three month, then he starts to pulls us out the Old Momentum. I try not to worry about the fact that this is where his father died, where the fate of so many people were sealed, the reason why we're stuck here. Crow tells me he's been in there before, that he found this slave chained up in there. We sit there and watch sometimes for hours. The boy Crow is interested in appears to be our age, about my height, maybe a little taller, and wears black and blue the whole time, with his hood up always.<p>

"Have you ever seen him without his hood?"

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"And?" I push. "I want to at least know who we're trying to help you save. Does he have a name? What does he look like?"

"He..." He frowns then glances away. "He's really pale, quite thin and when I took off those robes he was covered in bruises and, umm, I think I saw he had this tattoo on his arm that they put there. I don't know his name. He said they his boss is high powered, that he was pulled out of the Facility and given to this guy."

"We know the city is as corrupt as the Satellite," I mutter. "People just don't see it, or ignore it."

"I have to save him, Yusei," he whispers, sounding almost desperate. I sigh and stroke his cheek. He smiles slightly and for once I see almost tears in his eyes. "I have to save him no matter what it takes." He shakes his head and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I'm sorry. So, what's with you and Jack and the moment?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I mutter. "You know how he is sometimes."

He nods and turns his attention back to the Old Momentum. Jack's being awkward. I don't think he quite got over the comment about Kiryu. He's being so argumentative and so difficult to talk to. He just walked off yesterday and said he wouldn't be back. He'll be back eventually. He's just seeking attention and he wants to make me pay for that comment about Kiryu. I don't mind. I shouldn't have said it. I hurt him and now he's hurting me in return.

"Yusei," he says quietly. I turn and he frowns. "I'm sorry I've been off lately. I just really want to help this guy. You'll understand if you ever meet him. It's so important to me that I figure out some way to help him."

"I get it, Crow, I do. And you, with our help, can save him. I hope I'll get to meet him one day."

"Me too," he says, beaming up at me, eyes suddenly bring and sparkling like they did when we were kids. "I really do. You'll love him. He's amazing... at least, he will be again, once we save him. I can see it in him, how he used to be and how he was before they got their hands on him, somewhere deep down he's an amazing person, just waiting for someone to help him, so he can be his old self again." He smiles, something almost loving, and gazes down at the Old Momentum again. "I'm going to save him. I have to."

I smile and nod. He's so dedicated sometimes. I hope he'll be ok, I hope he's not getting too far into this. It's an amazing thing he's doing, trying to help this boy some much, but I suppose sometimes it does more harm than good to be a good person.

* * *

><p>"Jack, what are you doing?" I cry.<p>

He sneers and glances over at Rally. "Yusei, I'll be straight with you. I'm sick of this place. Director Godwin has offered me a live in the city and you're in my way. So run off and save Rally and I'll take your Stardust Dragon."

"Jack..."

"Yusei!" I turn to Rally. "Yusei, help!"

The huge waves are going to overwhelm that rickety wooden boat in minutes. Jack knows what I'll decide. Of course he knows. I shrug off my jacket and throw my deck holders to the ground, knowing when I come back they'll be one less card in them, and dive into the water. It's rough and the currents toss me around. A huge wave crashes over the boat and Rally disappears into the waves. I dive below the waves and grab the ropes, pulling him up to the surface with me. Jack is swinging on my D-Wheel but I pull Rally into shore, pushing him up before reaching for the edge.

His weight is lifted from me and I reach blindly for the hand offered to me. Maybe Jack's had a change of heart. He can't let us get hurt, we're his friends. But when I look up, it's Crow. He reaches for my hand everything snaps back into focus again. I go for his hand and a wave slams me against the side. There's a searing pain in my side and I cry out without realising. Dirty water fills my mouth and a current drags me down as it rolls back from the edge of the docks. I scramble for the surface and something slams against my shoulder and scraps my leg. I keep going. Suddenly my leg can't move any further, something's holding me there in the waves.

In the lull of the current I manage to get to the surface. I gasp for air, spluttering and spitting out the disgusting water. I reach blindly for the edge of the docks once more and I hand takes mine, holding me up. Crow. I grip his hand tighter and he pulls me to the edge, holding me up as I struggle to get onto the slick concrete.

"Crow!"

"Come on, Yusei! You can do this!"

"My leg's caught, Crow," I gasp. Another wave slams me against the hard concrete and I swear something tears my side. I'm sure I can see blood in the murky water. "I can't get loose."

"I'm not letting go!" he yells, squeezing my hand. I hope not. If he lets go I'm done for. "Just hang onto me, it'll come loose soon enough. Just hang on."

There's a figure behind him and it's not Rally but too short for Jack to have come back. I struggle to hang onto Crow, as long as I'm not bleeding too badly, I can hang onto him until the water calms or whatever's caught my leg lets go. The water's not too cold, just rough and full of debris. I look up at the figure. "You..."

It's the slave boy. Crow turns and the boy snatches him away from me. I hear him scream my name as another wave hits me and without him keeping me above water I'm dragged under once more. I reach down to my leg. I've got no other hope. There's a wire wrapped around it, the end digging into my calf. I struggle to get it loose. It tears through my skin and rips out. I scream, again forgetting I'm underwater. My leg won't move. It's completely numb and I know that blood is leaking into the water and who knows what bacteria are getting in to affect me. And my cut on my wrist isn't healed yet.

I'm pulled above water and I gasp for air. The slave boy is holding my collar. He pulls me from the water without a moment of hesitation. He lays me on the docks and I gasp for air. He pulls off his cloak and wraps it around me to keep me warm. I know I'm bleeding now. I know my leg is bleeding, I can see blood on my side and arm now too, but my leg is the worst. The boy pulls off my top and I gasp, pulling to cloak around me tighter.

"You're dying, do you not get that?" he snaps.

I freeze and drop the cloak from around me. Dying? I didn't think I was that bad. Then the voice hits me. I lift my head and there he is... I throw my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder, but he pushes me back.

"Lie down," he snaps. "And stay still."

I do what he asks and he sits over me. He starts to work on my side and arm. I stare up at him as he works. There's that hideous golden scar down his cheek, and his eyes are dull and his cheeks and jaw swollen and bruised. I can see what Crow meant about the bruises, what I can see of his arms are covered in them. And he's right, there's some sort of tattoo on his arm, some sort of man, I suppose, in dark purple that he didn't have before. How could Crow not tell me this slave was Kiryu?

"Am I going to die?" I whisper.

He smiles and my heart pounds. I can't die now I've just got him back. "No. Don't be stupid. I won't let you die. I saved Crow, didn't I?"

"So, he really did see you?"

"Yes. It was really me. Now, this is going to really hurt. You've lost a lot of blood and your leg is torn open, ok?" I nod quickly. "If I don't deal with this you _will _die. So, focus on something."

"Like what?" I whisper, my breath still ragged and short.

"Like... I saw Jack take your D-Wheel right? Do you know why?"

"He said Director Godwin offered him a life in the city."

He nods. "Good, good, focus on that. Director Godwin is bastard, ok? He took Jack from you. Hate him with all you can, ok? Think about all he's done to you. How he's taken your friends."

"Jack left on his-"

"Shut up, Yusei," he snaps suddenly, eyes blazing. He takes a few breaths and shakes his head. "I'm sorry. Just, shh, ok? He's the one who gave me to Rudger. He's the reason I'm in this mess. Does that help?"

He... why would the Director give Kiryu to anyone knowing what would happen? I know Crow said it was someone powerful but the Director? My fists clench and he smiles weakly. He's ruined Kiryu, he's completely ruined him and put him in slavery and now he's taken Jack from me too?

"Focus on it," he says. "Focus on it. If you focus it'll take your mind off the pain and you can hang on." He smiles and leans down. I close my eyes and his lips fall softly on my forehead. "Focus, for me, hate him for me, Yusei."

"I do," I breathe. And I do. I've not hated much in my life but someone who can abuse their power like that... that's one of the few things I really can't stand. Especially when it involved my friends! "That bastard... I'll make him pay for you, Kiryu..."

"I know you will. Now, this might hurt."

I pull the cloak around me for warmth as Kiryu moves away from me to my legs. He pulls up my jeans and his fingers move slowly over my skin. In any other circumstance, I might think he was teasing me. There are footsteps and I open my eyes, the man in yellow, Demak I think, is standing there.

"Kiryu," he says.

"In a minute, please," Kiryu says, gazing up at him. He's begging? I've never seen Kiryu beg. I didn't think he was capable of begging. "Please, Demak, I can't just let him die."

Demak sighs and sits at his side and pressing against my leg and I cry out. "If he was cut in that water, chances are he won't survive anyway."

"I have to try!"

"You're going to stitch him up with the amount you're shaking?"

"Tell me what to do, please. I'll do anything, just help him."

I can't hear anything else, there's a haze falling over me, but I trust Kiryu completely. Besides, I have to make Director Godwin pay for what he's done to Kiryu. A blackness falls over me and I'm floating in nothing. I frown. I must have fallen unconscious from the pain or blood loss. I must be dreaming. I call out into the darkness and a pair of big blue eyes open and gaze back at me. A body forms. It's me. A copy of myself. He smiles at me and offers his hand, which I take slowly. There's a sensation of movement and I frown but he smiles.

"What's going on?" I say quietly.

"Hmm, I was warned that he's playing a long game," he says. He doesn't sound like me. He sounds like this is some sort of game. "Don't worry. I'm here to help you."

"Help me." He laughs softly and pulls me close, his arms going around my neck and playing with my hair. "Who are you?"

"Oh, come now, it's not fun if you're given all the answers straight away," he says, twisting my hair around his fingers. "You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out soon enough. It'll only be matter of time before Blue tells you."

"Kiryu? What's Kiryu got to do with this?"

"He wanted to protect you and save you. So I will. We're a team now if you accept my help. You want to set Kiryu free, right? To make Rex Godwin pay for his crimes, right? So, I want to help you. It's what my species do, we help people find the strength to make peace with their unresolved issues."

"Unresolved... you'd help me save Kiryu and make the Director pay?"

"Yusei, Yusei, Yusei..." He laughs and rests his forehead against mind. "It's my job." The sensation of movement stops and he smiles. "Well? Would you like me to help you or not? It's entirely up to you."

"I want to help and I want to make him pay."

"Good. Then you'll accept my help?"

"Yes."

"Great. Time to wake up now."

I groan and open my eyes slowly. There's a dull ache in my leg and my side... and my arm and wrist now I think about it. I'm in Crow's home and the kids seem to all be asleep in the room next door. I groan again as I struggle to get up sit up. After a moment of blinding pain and struggling to get I give up and lie down under the covers. But there's something else. Something kinda downy, like soft fleece instead of the normal itchy woollen sheets you find in the Satellite. I move the sheets slightly and smile. Kiryu's cloak is still wrapped around me. I lie back and cuddle into it. It somehow manages to even smell like Kiryu. I pull the sheets back up and try to sleep. I'll heal better asleep, I won't be tempted to do things. It's comforting to know Kiryu's alive, even if he's stuck with those disgusting people. And Crow not telling me... I sigh and pull the hood up over my head, surrounding myself with Kiryu's presence, knowing he was once wearing this cloak.

Wait. Why on earth am I thinking like this? What's wrong with me? Yes, I'm pleased to have Kiryu back but I doubt Crow would react like this. When Kiryu touched my bare legs, why was the first thought through my mind how much that would turn me on if I wasn't dying? And when he kissed me that night- if it wasn't a dream and was him- why did I kiss back? And if it was a dream, why am I having dreams like that about him? Kiryu being alive has thrown up all kinds of question I can't answer. And I can't stand not being able to find answers. Of course, Jack's words ring through my head; that maybe I do like guys. Maybe I'm attracted to Kiryu. I did wonder why I wasn't ever enticed in girls like Jack was and Crow and Kiryu at least showed some interest. It does make some sense of things but...

I sigh and close my eyes again. I can't have feelings like that for Kiryu. And even if I did, it'd have to wait until after we've saved him. And what if he doesn't feel the same? I could humiliate myself.

No.

Chances are I'm just working myself up. Obviously I've just been so worried about him and I've missed him and I thought he was dead. It's perfectly normal that I'd have a very strong reaction to the idea of him being alive. Unless it's not...

I sigh and open my eyes again, turning to stare up at the ceiling. There's no way I'm going to get any sleep.


	6. Part I: Yusei Fudo 02

**A/N:** I mean it this time. No more 'til I've at least put up one more chapter of Crimson Fires. I mean it. Mainly because I know you all really want to see how I make the next two chapters work right? I know you do, you're all dying to see the next POV, aren't you? Yes, I know you are. So I'm going to force you and myself to wait for the massive surprise I have for you next chapter! *Evil dance* Yes, and reviews guys, thanks and keep them coming.

* * *

><p>The door opens and I frown. I'm not sure how long it's been but I know it's Crow. I don't know where he's gone, but he's got a lot of explaining to do. He obviously knew that slave was Kiryu. And he kept it from us. If Jack had known Kiryu really was alive he might have stayed. Crow walks in and I force myself to sit up and glare at him. He looks worn down and upset, like he's about to burst into tears, but I don't care. He's in so much trouble right now.<p>

"How dare you not tell me Kiryu was alive?" I snarl. He opens his mouth but I carry on, cutting him off. "And that he was a slave?" Again he tries to talk probably to apologise or make excuses. "And that he was being beaten? How could you not tell _me_?"

I'd carry on, but he's shaking like mad, eyes closed and a few tears escaping him, slipping down his cheeks and he whimpers slightly. I sigh and reach out, pulling him to the bed. He opens his eyes as I brush away his tears. He's biting his lip, trying to be strong I know. What's happened now?

"Crow?"

"I went down into the Old Momentum," he whispers, lowering his gaze. "I knew Demak was looking for Kiryu so I thought maybe Rudger was too..."

"He wasn't?" He shakes his head. "And he caught you?" He nods and my heart sinks. "Tell me? What about Kiryu?"

"He came down with Demak. He was all shaken up... withdrawal symptom, you know?"

"No..." I press my lips together and turn away, running a hand through my hair. Crow sighs and takes my hand. I turn back to him slowly. "He's not...

"Rudger told him he'd let me go if he swore to behave and then when he let me go, Kiryu offered himself up for... I don't know what he gave him, but he just gave him his arm and he stuck a needle in him and he was laughing like a maniac. Rudger called him his little psychopath, told him he was a genius and he just laughed."

"But you don't know if he... I mean, maybe he was... there's has to be something going on we don't know about..." I shake my head and lower my gaze. "What would it take to get Kiryu hooked on any sort of drug? I mean, he's so strong... was so strong... What are we going to do, Crow?"

"I don't know," he says quietly. "Kiryu always knew what to do about this kind of thing. He always burst in to save us from ourselves, he always knew exactly what to do. How are we supposed to save him?"

"There has to be something. What if we just dragged him out of there and made sure Rudger and Demak didn't ever get their hands on him again?"

"That's kinda reckless, especially for you. We just need to calm down and think about this rationally, like Kiryu would. Typical of Jack to piss off just when we need him the most."

"You should have told me," I say. He frowns and lowers his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"He made me promise not to, like I said," he says quietly. "He said it would put us in danger. He said he didn't want us involved."

"Yeah, look where you interfering got him."

"Yusei!"

"Sorry... that was kinda harsh, sorry."

"So you should be." He frowns and lies back on the bed. "Is that his cloak?" I smile and nod. "What are supposed to do, Yusei?"

"To start, I need to let my leg heal properly, and make sure there's no infection, then we have to figure out how to tell Martha that Jack's gone. Then we can start to work on the problems we have with Kiryu. We're no use to him at the moment."

He nods and I smile and he pulls me to the bed next to him. "In that case we need sleep then."

* * *

><p>A week passes and my leg heals quickly. There's no infection and no side effect. We don't really talk about what happened with Jack and Kiryu, other than to tell Martha Jack's gone and explain what's happened. I can't help thinking about that night. How Kiryu begged Demak for help and Demak gave it but also what Crow was staying about Rudger giving him drugs. Demak mentioned Crow was shaking, and he did seem a little on edge.<p>

"Alright, I have an idea," I say quietly one evening. Crow frowns and looks over. "I think I know how we can get Kiryu out of there."

"Ok, how?"

I smile and hold up Kiryu's cloak. Crow grins and nods. "So, either you cause a distraction and I use this to get in, or I act as Kiryu, cause I distraction and you sneak in the back entrance and get him out."

"You make the distraction, I'm always the distraction."

"Alright." I stand slowly and wrap the cloak around me, pulling the hood up over my head. "Well, how does it look?"

"Well, you're a little shorter than him, and if you talk they'll realise it's not you. If it's Demak you might stand a chance as long as Rudger's not there; It's Rudger who's the really bad one."

"I know. I'll be ok. So, do you want to do this now, or wait?"

"Well, if we wait, I can see us losing our nerve and backing out," he says. I frown and he smiles awkwardly. "Let's go."

We head down to the Old Momentum and I pause just outside the entrance. Crow is out of sight already. I have to do this. I can't back out now. Something's calling to me down there, more than just wanting to save Kiryu. I step down onto the old metal stair and stop. Demak is there, walking me. He frowns and folds his arms.

"What on earth are you doing out your room, Kiryu?" he says. "Rudger will punish you if he catches you out here."

I nod and follow him down into the darkness. As we head into the hall, Rudger comes in. He frowns and glares down at me. Demak puts his hands gently on my shoulders and I shudder. He grabs my chin and yanks my head up."

"So, Kiryu, did you think you could sneak out again? I thought you'd have learnt your lesson by now." I stay quiet and he frowns. "Aww, are you suffering again? You want to sneak off and find something to ease the pain, my little pet?" I don't say a word and he laughs. A moment later he slams my back against the table. "Are you ignoring me?" I shake my head quickly and sneers down and me. "Alright, alright, I'll give you what you want, Kiryu."

He pulls my arm out straight and Demak hands him a needle. I close my eyes and try to stop myself panicking but a quiet voice draws them open once more. "Rudger..."

"Hmm, Demak? Don't you think he should get what he wants? Obviously he's not going to behave until he gets some."

He moves his fingers over my arm and applies a little pressure before slowly sliding the needle beneath my skin. It's weird, I've never really had many injections, and they're usually really quick in my shoulder. Rudger seems to be drawing this out. He leans over and whispers to me and I can feel the weird liquid entering my blood.

"You should be more careful..." He reaches up and slips my hood back. "...Yusei..." He laughs and I try to push him away but he catches my wrist. "I'm not stupid, Yusei. So, you're here to _save_ Kiryu. You have two options, carry on with your silly plan and you will be lying on the floor for hours until this wears off and we will bring back Kiryu and your friend Crow and you will all be ours. If not, we will allow you and Crow to leave and Kiryu remains with us."

"What..." I can hardly speak. My body is barely responding. "What do you... want with him?"

"I own him."

"What if..." I frown and bite my lip, struggling to keep myself upright as I drift further into a strange floating sensation. This is really weird. "If I stayed in his place... would you..."

"Let him go? Yes."

"Then do it," I say. He laughs and glances at Demak. "Let him go. I'll take his place."

"Do you realise what you're saying?" Demak says gently.

"I do. I'll stay... in his place. Let him go."

"Good. You have twenty-four hours to say your goodbyes and return before we come for all three of you."

I somehow manage to stagger outside to meet Crow, who's dragging Kiryu behind him. Problem is, on my way up I hear Rudger laughing, slightly blurred, but still I hear him.

"It's a shame to lose him," Demak says.

"One genius replaces another," Rudger laughs. "It'll all going to work out exactly as planned, Demak, don't worry."

"Yusei," Crow cries.

I stagger slightly and he catches me in his arms, still holding Kiryu's wrist. "Hi... Come on, we have to go."

"What the hell have you idiots done?" Kiryu snarls.

"Shut up and come on," Crow snaps. "You ok, Yusei?"

I nod and we head back to Crow's place slowly. Kiryu seems tired, slightly dazed and confused. He sits on Crow's bed and I lie across him, resting my head on his lap without thinking and close my eyes. There's a long moment of silence, before his fingers move through my hair. I smile slightly. At last he's here.

"What happened to you, Yusei?" Crow says quietly.

"He's fine," Kiryu says. "It'll wear off quickly, I doubt he's stupid enough to give you anything like the dosage he gives me. It'd kill you."

"I can't believe you're a druggy, Kiryu," he snaps. I frown; I wouldn't put it like that but I am really disappointed. "I mean, what was it you used to say? That they're all weak minded, drooling idiots who have nothing better to live for, no friends and nowhere to go in life but into the beds of trash for money and an early grave. That's what you said, don't even deny it."

"I did..." I open my eyes slowly and gaze up at him. His eyes are closed and he's shaking slightly. "And I hate what I've become. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I whisper, stroking his leg without thinking. His eyes snap open and his gaze turns on me, something slightly colder and crueller than I'm used to. More like when he was dragged off to the Facility. "It'll be ok, Kiryu. I promise, it'll be better now you're away from them."

"What if they find me?" he groans. "They'll hurt you guys too."

I clench my fist slightly and force myself up to gaze into his eyes, our noses almost touching. I'll never let him end up back there again. "You saved my life, Kiryu, more than once now. I won't let you end up back there no matter what it takes."

"What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter, but you're ok now."

"Look," Crow snaps suddenly. "I don't know what's going on here, but it's late and dark and I think we all need to get some sleep, ok? We can figure this out in the morning. No one's any good half asleep."

Kiryu nods slowly and Crow changes for bed. Kiryu helps me, then slowly pulls off the black and blue items they'd given him, the cloak, jacket and chaps. I can see his arms again, still covered in bruises. Crow's gone to check on the kids and I reach up slightly clumsily and pull Kiryu down to the bed. He frowns and glances down at me. I smile back at him and for a long moment it feels like he's mad at me. Then he smiles a little and lies down next to me.

"What is it that Rudger injected me with anyway?" I whisper.

"Tranquilisers. In the right dose they can give a really good effect. It'll just calm you down, don't worry. It's nothing serious," Kiryu says.

I frown and slowly curl up slightly against his chest. "K-Kiryu... did you... there was writing on the wall. Was that you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I had to make sure you were still thinking of me," he says. "I wanted to stay in your mind."

"You were always on my mind," I whisper. "So, then... it wasn't a dream? You did... kiss me?"

He frowns and gazes down at me. Am I wrong? Was it a dream... did I imagine the whole thing and he doesn't... I turn away quickly. I thought for sure... I can't believe I was so stupid. But the way he kissed me out on the docks. I don't understand. What's wrong with me?

A hand runs over my side and I glance over my shoulder. Kiryu offers me a strained smile and I frown. He moves me over slightly and leans down over me.

"You cried that night." My eyes snap open and his smile softens. "I remember. You had those tears slipping down your cheeks, and I just wanted to hold you and make you feel better."

"Why did you-"

"Yusei, don't read into it, ok? We're different to how we used to be, I wasn't thinking straight. I just... sorry if it made you feel awkward. You should have just pushed me off and told me. I'm not even sure why I did it. I'm sorry."

"N-no, no it's ok," I say quickly, grabbing his hands tightly. "I didn't mind... I-I mean, you're... It was kinda nice."

"Had you ever-"

"No," I whisper, lowering my gaze. Kiryu chuckles slightly cruelly. "I'm sorry. I just meant... I- I don't even know what I meant..."

"What's going on in here?" Crow says, coming back in.

"Come to bed, Crow," Kiryu says, quietly, offering him his hand. Crow takes it and Kiryu pulls him to the bed. "This is going to be awesome, guys. The three of us, even without Jack, we can be great again. And this time, I promise to listen to you guys, no matter how hard it is. If I start getting out of hand, you just tell me, ok. I promise I'll be a better friend this time."

"Kiryu, you were always a good friend," he says and Kiryu smiles slightly. "You were always great. You just lost your way a bit."

"Thanks guys. I'm going to do everything I can to get through this."

I nod and squeeze his hands. "We'll help you. We'll get you clean and we'll make sure Rudger and Demak never get their hands on you again."

* * *

><p>Next morning, I wake up alone. I can hear Crow out with the kids. Kiryu comes in a few minutes later, in only his boxer, drying his hair. I frown. Lying her, with him in so little, I can see the bruises on his body. More than just his arms and face, but his back and neck and ribs... and his legs.<p>

"Kiryu?" I say quietly. He turns slightly, gazing down at me, slightly annoyed. "Kiryu, those bruises on your legs, how did you-"

"It's not what you're thinking," he snaps. I frown and lower my head slightly. "Sorry, Yusei. I didn't mean to snap... It's not as bad as you think."

"Then what did-"

"You want to know what you're in for?" I frown and he smirks. "Yusei, I'm not stupid. I know exactly what you've done to get them to free me."

"Kiryu... I- I thought- I wanted you to be safe. I don't care what danger I'm in, you've saved me so many times. So... please, tell me what's going to happen."

"You best bet is to do whatever they tell you," he says, sitting next to me and pulling on his jeans. "I mean it. Whatever he tells you, just nod, say yes Rudger and do what they say. No matter how hard it seems, don't take the tranquilisers when he offers. It'll help, I mean they really help, but look at me right now."

I sigh and hug him gently. "Crow will help you get clean and I'll..."

"You'll suffer in my place," he whispers. "Yusei, I started out thinking I was strong enough to get through it. I ran away every chance I got. They told me you all believed I was dead and I didn't believe them, but then I heard you guys talking and I never got to tell you guys I was still alive before they found me and dragged me back and punished me."

"I can handle it."

"I said that more than once. Rudger will break you if you disobey him, Yusei. Please, for your own sake, do whatever he asks of you."

"I won't just bow down to him. I only did this to get you own. As long as you're safe, it's ok. He won't ever break me as long as I know you're ok. It's the least I can do for you after all you've done for me."

He sighs and wraps his arms around me. I smile and stroke his hair. I wish I could stay with Kiryu longer than this, but the longer I stay with him the harder it'll be to leave. I move back slightly but Kiryu catches my chin. I frown but he holds me still.

"You're something else, Yusei."

"I- I am?"

"You're different to anyone I've ever met, even Jack and Crow, whether you betrayed me or not, you're something special."

"I didn't betray you."

"We can debate about this all day, the point is I'm trying to say thank you."

"Well, you're welcome. You've saved my life so many times."

"Hmm, sometimes you should stop worrying about others, Yusei. Isn't that how you got yourself in this mess? Saving Rally?"

"I suppose, but I'd do it again."

"I know you would. Just like I know you'd do whatever I asked, you'd stay by my side, because I need you."

There was silence for a few long minutes and Kiryu smiles slightly, something slightly softer than before. He leans in and I reach up around his neck, stretching up slightly. Then I stop. What am I doing?

"I should go before..."

Before I do something stupid and before I can't leave him. Kiryu smiles gently, his fingers moving over my back, and he lifts my chin slightly with other hand. Our lips are only a hair apart now. I shiver slightly, gazing up at him, his cool breath against my lips. This can't be happening... what happened that night of just a silly one off, it didn't mean anything. He leans in and brings our lips together with the smallest of movements, and I wish this could last forever. His lips are kinda softer than I remember, and this isn't a brief kiss like the ones before. He moves me where he wants me with ease and I don't resist his will for a second, responding eagerly to his every touch, kissing back a little cautiously but Kiryu seems to find it amusing if the look it his eyes in anything to go by.

It all too soon when hip lips leave mine and Kiryu's walking away. I sigh and get up slowly. I have to go before I get involved with him too much. I head out to the Old Momentum and down into the darkness. Demak is sitting at the table. He stands slowly and beckons me to follow. The corridors are endless and almost pitch dark. He opens a door and shoves me inside. The door locks and I glance around. It's a rather large room. I frown and pick up the matches on the side, lighting a few candles. It's a plain room, with just a bed a desk and two chairs. There's a door off to the side. I glance in. A bathroom. I remember reading somewhere that a lot of the researchers here lived in a residential wing to reduce travel times. Folded on the bed are black robes, just like Kiryu's only lined with a dark purple/blue. I frown and pick them up slowly.

The door unlocks and opens once more and I turn. Rudger is there. He closes the door behind him and walks up behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I frown and glance over my shoulder at him.

"I won't break like Kiryu did," I say.

"Kiryu said that when I first had him. He kept running away, but as you know, I got him controlled eventually." He pulls off my jacket and gloves and walks off towards the door. "Their yours. Get changed then come down to the main hall."

"And if I don't?"

He laughs softly and heads out the door. "Then you'll be punished. You have half an hour."

I frown as the door closes and look over my new outfit. It makes me as theirs I suppose. It removes my personal style and forces me to be what they want me to be. The door opens once more and I half expect it to be Rudger, but it's not. It's Demak again. He steps in and folds his arms watching me.

"You shouldn't push your luck over something so trivial, Yusei," he says. I frown and toss the clothes to the bed, storming away and sitting in one of the chairs. "Yusei..."

"I can't do it," I growl. "I might be here, I might have traded away my life for Kiryu, but that doesn't mean I'll be Rudger's perfect little pet."

"Do you think that throwing a tantrum over something this small will do you any favours?" he says. "Just put on the clothes."

"Or what?"

"Don't go down that road. Kiryu refused."

"He..."

"Rudger dressed him," he warns quietly. "By force."

I shudder slightly and swallow. By force... Demak pats my shoulders and I glance up at him. After a few long moments, I frown and nod slightly.

"Alright but..."

"It'll be hard," he says. "There's a lot less chance of Rudger breaking you down if you just do as he tells you. Surely Kiryu warned you about how Rudger can be when he's disobeyed."

"I can't just-"

"Yusei, you don't have to accept this life, but you saw how Kiryu ended up when he tried to fight, he was beaten, broken and abused. When he was incredibly angry, he'd drag him to his room. You understand?" I nod dumbly. He forced Kiryu into bed... "Get dressed."

I wait until the door closes and return to the bed, picking up the clothes. After a long moment, I sit down and pull off my boots, putting on the new shoes. I slip on the chaps, only half chaps, up to my knees unlike Kiryu's full ones, and buckle the up the sides. Next is a tight cropped jacket but with longer sleeves than Kiryu's and tighter, which a zip part way up, a pair of black fingerless gloves and finally the cloak. I glance at my reflection. I'm theirs. I had to do it. I had to trade away my freedom for Kiryu.

My fingers brush my lips absently. That's what I'm doing this for. For him... I don't know why he kissed me like that. I frown and turn for the door. It was probably just a silly lapse of judgement. I was still under the influence of the tranquilisers and I was tired and Kiryu had been beaten and abused and they were about to go their separate ways, maybe never to see each other again. It was just a moment where our emotions took over. He'd never like me like that anyway even if there was any chance that I felt something more. Which I don't think I did...

I head out the door and Demak is waiting for me. He offers me a slightly reassuring smile and pulls up my hood over my head. I suppose he was kind to Kiryu too. He leads me to the main hall. Rudger is sitting at the head of the table and Demak pulls out a seat for me. I pause, glancing at Rudger nervously, the slipping into the seat. Demak pats my shoulder and whispers to me not to be afraid. I'm not afraid. I think. A little nervous, but not afraid.

"You look a lot like your father, Yusei," Rudger says as Demak takes a seat across the table next to Rudger. I frown slightly. There's an empty seat between me and Rudger. There's a mark on the chair... the same mark that was tattooed on Kiryu's arm. "I want to get you to work soon, Yusei."

"I-" I stop myself, remembering what both Kiryu and Demak have told me, and lower my head slightly, nodding a little. "Yes, Rudger."

"Good, Yusei," he says. "Good. Behave yourself and I'll treat you with respect. Disobey me and I will punish you. You've seen Kiryu's condition no doubt."

"Yes..." I can't forget it. His pale skin covered in bruises... The image flashes through my mind every time I think of him trapped here. "I saw what you did to him."

Demak sighs and Rudger sneers. "That's dangerously close to being disrespectful. Don't worry, Kiryu and I got on better than you think, when he was docile."

"You mean after you beat him into submission and got him hocked on drugs to keep him docile."

"Now, that was definitely disrespectful."

He gets up and grabs my neck, pulling me from the chair and tossing me towards the far wall. I stumble slightly and struggle to regain my balance before I hit the wall. I'm forced to my knees and he pulls my arms behind me, locking them in place with chains. Is this what Crow was talking about when he said Kiryu was chained up awkwardly? Rudger leans over me and smiles cruelly.

"Now, appologise."

"It's the truth," I hiss.

There's a crack and my head snaps aside. It's a few moments before it hits me that he's hit me. My cheek and jaw burn and I bite my lip. How did Kiryu manage to get through this? He smirks and ties a blindfold over my eyes. I shake my head, trying to get it loose as he ties it but it doesn't work.

"I will allow you up again when you want to behave, Yusei."

Pain flashes through my side and I hiss, my back and wrists suddenly slamming against the cold wall. Maybe Kiryu was right. Maybe I should have stuck to saying 'yes Rudger'. Demak sighs and there are footsteps, then silence. I sit quietly and wait. How long can they leave me like this anyway?

I don't know how long it's been when the blindfold is takes off. Rudger is leaning over me. "Are you quite done being rebellious now?"

"It's not going to work you know."

"Fine."

Darkness falls again and I sigh. Silence falls again and I hang my head. My arms are starting to ache and my stomach begins to growl. I wonder how long it's been. Crow mentioned once Kiryu said he'd been left chained for three weeks. How long as it been already? And how much longer until they realise I'm not going to break?

Soft footsteps on metal break the silence. Someone's coming down the stairs. The footsteps come into the hall and stop just in front of me. There's a moment of compete silence then the person moves closer.

"You took your time," Demak say from nowhere. "I expected you back a lot sooner. It's been two weeks." There's a pause. "He's been there since the first night. Rudger won't let him loose until he's apologised."

There's another long moment of silence, then an echoing crack. My whole body is knocked sideways, the chains locking and jolting my arms and shoulders. I stay as quiet as I can and struggle back upright, my head throbbing in pain, a dull ringing in my ears.

"That's enough," Demak says. "Rudger won't approve. You should be working on the new recruit not enjoying yourself torturing him."

There's another long pause and the footsteps move away slightly, like he's pacing. Then there's a foot against my shoulder, slamming me to the wall. Pain flares through my and I hiss slightly as he pushes the heel of his shoes against my throat. Next thing I know he's torn away and I'm couching and gasping for air.

"I said enough," Demak says, his calm slightly shaken. "Get back to work. Don't worry, he'll be here when you're ready to return fully."


	7. Part I: Rudger Godwin 01

**A/N:** Surprise! It's not Jack's POV. I know that's what you were all expecting. Well no I'm evil. And this chapter we discover just how involved in all these coincidences and chance encounters and so on Kiryu was. I know you're all still in shock from me pulling Jack POV away from you, but it'll be ok. It's coming, it's just taking its time. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. (And I'm going to have Crimson Fires up tomorrow before you start wondering why I keep saying I'm not updating then do)

* * *

><p>"That building," Kiryu says, pointing up at an old abandoned office block a few stories high. "That's the one I'd pick and the one I taught them to pick."<p>

I nod slightly. It'd be a good place to spy on the entrance to our base. Kiryu returned early this morning after spending the night with one of his old friends. He promised me he'd be back the this morning so I let him go and he returned with Demak as he promised without a fight. He told Demak how to act and what to say. He has a plan and I'm willing to indulge him in it for now. It can't do any more damage. He tells me he's working on bringing our latest recruit to our side.

"So, I'd set up the camera's there. If I know him he'll be here by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest," he says. "He'll probably bring Jack and Yusei sometimes. Chances are he told them about me the second he found me and wants to get me out, but he'll respect my request and won't tell them it's me. And they will have told him to check out the place instead of just rushing in and getting himself into more trouble."

He might be a rebellious pain, but he has moments of brilliance. He has so much potential and talent; he's worth his weight in gold. I smile and rub his head. Demak sighs and shakes his head.

"They'll watch for months if they have to, when Crow finds something he wants to put his soul into, he'll wait as long as it takes."

"And you think this will bring him around?" Demak asks.

"It might take time. Six months or so, but yes," he replies. "It will bring him around totally. Yusei and Jack-"

"Kiryu," I snap. "We've talk about this."

"Fine... just do what I said and he'll be ours," he says, walking down the stairs. "I'll be in my room. Planning."

"I'll go and set up the camera," Demak says.

I nod and head down the stairs after Kiryu. He's sitting on the table, frowning. I sigh and he looks up. "What now?"

"Nothing..." I frown and fold my arms. "I just... Yusei..."

I sigh and leant against the table next to him. "I relented on the redhead because you went off on your own. Now we have to get him onside. Don't think I'll put up with you doing it again."

"What if we make a deal? Come on, Rudger, this is my wish. This is what kept me on, getting back at Yusei," he says, lying back on the table. "I promise he'll behave quickly. He'll do what I ask if I treat him, right, I swear. And if you let me have him, I won't go after Jack, how about that? Let me have Yusei and Crow and I'll be happy at that. You'll have three of the four best young duellists with the power of the gods against the Crimson Dragon's one."

"No."

"Oh but-"

"No!" I yank him up by his collar and glare down at him. "Enough, Kiryu. Go to your room like you said you were going to. Before I hurt you."

He grumbles and leaves. I sigh. He's valuable, but so awkward. At least he's vaguely accepting of his position now. Demak enters the hall and I frown. Demak at least is loyal. He follows my orders willingly. He takes and seat I glance at him.

"You two are trying to out manoeuvre each other, aren't you?" he says. "He's planning against you and you're planning against him."

"I'm at least twice his age, Demak, I'm not being outsmarted by a brat who it would seem didn't even go to school," I say.

"That remains to be seen, I suppose. For now, I suppose we just need to play along so he can get Crow to join us."

"Hmm, let's try to make sure he doesn't back us into a corner like that again, ok? Keep an eye on him. Don't let him go anywhere without one of us with him, ok?"

"Yes Rudger."

* * *

><p>Two months later and I receive a message from my brother. The Director of Public Security. He's found a member of the Signers in the Satellite and is removing him tonight. I'm not sure why he's informing me of this but it's useful information. Unfortunately, Kiryu sees it too, and his quick little mind kicks into overdrive. It's the part about taking the dragons that get him the most worked up.<p>

"It's Jack," he says. "He's getting Jack out the Satellite."

"Yes, Kiryu, I had worked that one out," I say. "And we've talked about this. You can't get the Crimson Dragon out of him easily. I doubt you can find away to get that much hatred into him and kill him before tonight."

"Yes, but Yusei has Stardust," he replies.

I frown. Stardust Dragon. It is a Signer Dragon. It once belonged to his father. I almost regret him being involved in the blast in Zero Reverse. Yusei having Stardust is rather a strange coincidence. That could mean he's a Signer... perhaps there's some validity to Kiryu's plots to bring his team back together as long as they're controlled. We should get Yusei to our cause before the Crimson Dragon claims him, and if Kiryu can get him to join us willingly, then we'll have another ally.

"Talk me through it then."

"Right," he says, beaming up at me. He looks more like a child who's just been offered sweets than the almost adult he is. "See, if he's removing Jack from the Satellite, he won't risk just sending out a chopper, right?" I nod. He's move covert than that. "As far as I can see there are two ways off this dump without getting too many people involved or suspicious, one is to be arrested by Sector Security, but that won't work, because there would be way too many people there who'd recognise him, not to mention he'd have a mark. So, the only other option is to find an excuse to make get everyone away from the pipeline, right?"

"Yes..." The pipeline closes down at night for barely five minutes once a month. "It's closed down for maintenance tonight. If Jack is going through that, then he'll have to take a D-Wheel. You said Yusei was building on."

"Exactly, so he'll have to get it and Stardust away from Yusei. The best way to do that is to give him a choice. Jack will probably use Rally, he'd be the easiest. And he won't bother to go too far from what he needs to be... the docks."

"The docks are a very good place to have an accident. I'm sure we can do something to help him along his way. Jack would have to do something to keep him busy while he gets away."

"What's the weather like?"

"Not great," Demak says. "I think there's a rain storm moving in."

"There are load of old wooden boats. If he puts Rally in one of them, cast him out, Yusei would have to go into the water after him."

"You're sure that's what he'll do?" I mutter.

"Yes. I know Jack, I know how he thinks," Kiryu snaps, folding his arms. "I can get him to hate something enough to turn him. And, I think we can work more on Crow too..."

"He's got Yusei and Jack up there watching right now," Demak says, opening up a laptop on the table.

"So if I show up to Yusei... he believes Crow's story that I'm nothing more than a slave to you guys, that you got me out of Facility. We can tell him how Rex gave me to you and now he's pulled Jack away... I'm going to need more bruises..." He frowns and I wait patiently. He often mutters through his plans. I tend to just let him work though them unless there's anything that needs to be corrected. At least like this I get an idea of that he's thinking and I can adjust my own plans accordingly. "Right so if we set it up so Yusei has an fatal accident, I come comfort him and set him up for his transformation."

I frown as he pauses and takes a few moments, his lips moving silently. As long as he's behaving, he can have his freedom to plot and scheme. "Kiryu?"

"In the time it takes for me to get Yusei to change... You wait here, Rudger, but send out Demak, like you're looking for me. Crow will assume you're looking for me too and he'll sneak down here to figure out more about the place, so he can plan out how to get me out. If you catch him... Demak can drag me back..."

"And how is this going to help speed up getting them on our side?" He smiles. "Go on."

"Drugs. I could never stand dealers and addicts, it's ridiculous, but if you use those tranquilisers that you used to use when I was hurt. If we can make it seem like you've got me hooked and that's why I'm staying and doing what you tell me, that'll just make them more likely to do something stupid. To save me."

I nod. If he can fake it, it could work. He gets up suddenly. Off to set up his plan no doubt. Demak hands him an ear piece connected to the cameras spying on Yusei, Jack and Crow. I take on as well and we pull up our hoods, heading out into the Satellite, listening to the three boys the whole times. He sets up at the docks, then leaves a note at Crow's home to draw him out later. He knows exactly what he's doing. It's incredibly reassuring to know he's this confident in his plan.

As we return we hear them talking quietly about Kiryu's situation. Kiryu stops suddenly and I turn. His arms are folded and he's glaring up at me. I frown and haul him up to face me.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"They don't believe I'm in trouble. You're not a believable bully."

I clench my jaw and strike him across his face. He hisses and I grab his throat. Kiryu kick and twists for a moment before I toss him away and walk off. "Better?"

I climb the stairs down and Demak is at the table still. I tell him about Kiryu and he gets up to bring him in. I turn and head to my room, sitting in my chair and working on my laptop. After half an hour or so, the door opens again. Kiryu's there. He walks over slowly, the offers me his arms.

"It has to look like you treat me badly." He takes off his cloak and jacket. "We have to make them believe I'm your poor, pitiful slave living in a complete state, that you beat me and abuse me and take me for granted. That I'm your property instead of just someone who works with you-"

"_For _me-"

"I follow your lead. The point is, they have to think I'm nothing to you, remember, that means bruises. When Crow comes down here tonight, make him believe I'm yours." He smirks. "You know what'll piss them off even more than the drugs? The idea that you've somehow got me in bed. Raped me, forcefully or using drugs or just because I'm a slave and it's my job. It'll get them worked up and desperate to help me, you heard what he said about bruises on my legs, the general sign of that kind of abuse."

He's rather twisted really. Why would anyone want to put their friends through that kind of worry? No doubt Kiryu already has a plan to deflect any blame he gets though. It has crossed my mind a few times that having the remains of Team Satisfaction on my side could be incredibly useful. I sneer as a diabolic idea gets comes to mind.

I get up and slam Kiryu to the wall. He hisses and twists slightly as I lean over him. "Well, the best way to make it look real, is to actually do it."

"Get the hell off me!" he cries, twisting and kicking but I pin his wrists. "You wouldn't dare!"

I push him to the bed and he kicks and writhes to get loose. "You did ask for it, Kiryu."

He doesn't stop struggling as I hold him down. "Rudger! It's not funny, get off me!"

I pull him up and push him out. "Go on, idiot. Tell Demak you're going and get on with it."

"You're a bastard, Rudger."

Kiryu was right though. Within an hour of him leaving, I find the little redhead wandering the corridors. He reacts how Kiryu said he would to everything. When Kiryu is pulled in he's doing a remarkable impression of an addict. They argue for a bit then Crow leaves slowly. He glances back just as I give Kiryu his injection of tranquilisers, then disappears up the stairs. Kiryu was right. He reacted just how he said.

"My little psychopath, you're a genius."

He laughs and tosses his head, slightly less energicly that normal. "I know. I know, but I couldn't do it without you. You did save me after all."

I chuckle and Demak comes over. "Take him to his room, let him sleep it off."

"It'll take about a week," he calls as Demak helps him stagger away down the halls. "Trust me."

I sigh and sit down. He might be a little idiot, but he is a genius. He is missing his cloak... strange. After a while, Demak returns and sits at my side. He's got a soft spot form Kiryu, he feels sorry for the boy and what he's been through. I can see Kiryu for what he is, a cunning manipulative boy who will remove us both if he gets the chance. I don't intend to give him that chance. By luring Yusei down here he intends to walk in a save him, to have them loyal to him and supposedly loyal to me in turn. I'm not stupid. He'll get them loyal to him and the second he has the chance he'll turn on me and them with him.

"You're not worried, are you Rudger?" Demak says.

"No," I say. "Kiryu says Yusei will give himself to save him. He thinks he can gain control there, that he'll have complete control of them. I'm not going to let him though."

"You want to get control of Yusei and keep him from following Kiryu when he turns- you are putting him turning into your plans?"

"Yes," I say quietly. "He thinks he can keep control of Yusei and Crow, but if I can get Yusei's loyalty first... it'd be like having a little spy in his team."

"You two are as bad as each other. I hope you know what you're doing. He says he left his cloak with Yusei to give them the idea of how they'll get him out. He says Yusei will come in wrapped up in it, pretend to be Kiryu while Crow gets him out. He thinks we should let Crow take him, give Yusei a little shot of tranquilisers and he'll offer to make the trade. Kiryu does mutter a lot when he's tired."

"I know. It makes it easier to predict him. We just have to wait and see whether he's right or not."

"I don't see why he shouldn't be. He's been right this far."

* * *

><p>Everything works out exactly as Kiryu predicted. Yusei had done exactly what Kiryu said he would and he returned barely twelve hours later, willing to surrender himself to us. Of course, while he is willing to stay here he's not at all willing to behave. He visibly tries to restrain himself but he can't help it. He's so angry at me for Kiryu's treatment that he can't help snapping at me. So he's chained up like I used to with Kiryu.<p>

Kiryu himself turns up after two weeks. I find him in the main hall, his foot against Yusei's throat, only for Demak to pull him off moments later. He notices me and frowns then turns and walks off. Demak sighs and glances at me. I nod and he walks over, slowly unlocks the cuffs holding Yusei.

"You've just had your run in with our other member," I say. He pulls off the blindfold and gazes up at me. "He's not the nicest young man in the world." Demak helps him to his feet. "Come with me, Yusei."

I push him along just in front of me and to the main reactor. He looks amazed by the reactor, like it's the most amazing thing he's ever seen and he's wanted to see it forever. It's almost amusing, it's like I've just handed him the holy grail of science. He glanced up at me.

"Go on," I say, pushing him forwards with a pat on the ass. He stumbles slightly in surprise and glances over his shoulder in confusion. I fold my arms and he turns away. "It's your father's work. He put his life into it, and died because of it."

All confusion and discomfort is forgotten and he looks up at the reactor, running his hands over the consoles. I almost smile. He looks just like his father, looking at the huge machines like it's a beautiful woman- I often wondered if the professor loved his machines more than his wife the way he looked at it and touched it something, or at least was more turned on by it. Yusei looks almost exactly the same.

"So... this other member?" he says quietly.

"He hates you," I say. "Very few people know of this, but he knows. And he blames you." I smile and grab his wrists to hold him still. He struggles for a moment then falls still. "I promised him your first time, as well." He shakes his head and struggles again and I slam his against a disused console. He glances back at me over his shoulder, eyes wide and perhaps a little scared. "It's a shame."

"Get off me." He kicks and tries to stand straight, but I hold him down firmly.

It's true. Kiryu did make me promise that whatever I did to Yusei, he was to have his first time in bed. However I can do pretty much whatever else I want. I'm not overly interested in Yusei physically or Kiryu for that matter, despite what Kiryu has them believing. They're both good looking boys- Yusei would be given his parents were both rather good looking too, especially his father- but it's a useful tool to break him. Kiryu also mentioned he's kissed Yusei and that Yusei didn't mind, even seemed to enjoy it. I smile and run my hand over his side and he closes his eyes and turns away.

"Hmm, you wanted it to be Kiryu though, didn't you? You gave up your freedom for him, you signed up for this life just to get him away. That's not normal for any normal friend. That's more.

"It's not like that," he says. His voice is as calm and soft as ever, but I can hear how afraid he is, how he's trying not to let on how scared he is or how true my statement is. "Let go. I'm not going to just sit here al let you do this to me. I'm not here for your pleasure."

"You're here for whatever I want you to do, Yusei," I tell him slowly reaching around to run my fingers along the inside of his leg. He squirms and tries even harder to get away, but I'm a lot stronger than he is. "However..." I spin him so he's staring up at me. "I'm sure if you're well behaved we could come to some sort of arrangement where you and you Kiryu could be let alone together for a while." There's a look of hope in his eyes, much as he doesn't let it come to his face. "You'd like that?"

"No," he says. "No, you stay away from Kiryu. I don't want him anywhere near you again."

I chuckle. "He was much more accepting of my kindness you know. You should be. I can be very kind when I'm shown respect. Like, perhaps, it could be arranged that you can be let out for a while to visit him. Would that suit you better?" He nods slightly. "Then behave for me and I'm sure we can come to an understanding. Are you going to behave?"

He licks his lips slightly, pausing for a moment before making his decision. "Yes, Rudger..."

It's a big step. I lean down and claim his lips, just to see how he reacts really, how committed to behaving he is. He looks confused for a moment, like he wants to fight, but he must be desperate to see Kiryu again. If only he knew. He shuts his eyes, not fighting for a second.

"Go to your room," I say, pulling him up and pushing him to the door. "Get some sleep and I'll let you see more later."

"Yes Rudger." He heads out the door, then stops and glances back. "Umm... this other member-"

"He won't be any trouble," I say. "Demak is keeping an eye out for him out the moment. And Yusei."

"Yes?"

"You would do anything to keep Kiryu safe, right?" He nods quickly. "If he were to come back willingly, then you know there's nothing in our deal saying I'll let him go."

"I know, but Crow will keep him safe. He'll keep him away from you."

"That's very close to being disrespectful, Yusei."

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again. If he does return, he's staying. Perhaps you'd enjoy it, having Kiryu with you." He clenches his fists. "However, he was always plotting against me, as I'm sure you're aware. He can't just sit back and let things happen, but his mind is still in pieces, he's addicted to those tranquilisers and he'd get himself hurt if he'd been allowed to run amuck. I had to restrain him sometimes to keep him from doing himself any damage. If he did return and began to plot and scheme with you, you will tell me, won't you? To keep him safe and to stop either of you ending up getting punished?"

"I..." He pauses and frowns. "Yes Rudger..."

He's not sure, but he's willing to at least act like he is. I pat his shoulder and open the door to his room. He frowns and heads in and I lock the door. I'm making progress already, hopefully I can continue at this rate. He'll be mine in no time if so.

I sit in my chair, as I do most nights, but the door bursts open and Kiryu is there, followed by Demak. I thought he'd left earlier. He folds his arms and glares down at me. Will I never get a night without someone interrupting my work?

"So, fill me in," he says.

"I tried to stop him," Demak says. "He said he needed to talk to you."

"Rudger," he cries.

"Alright, alright," I say with a sigh. "Demak, it's ok. Sit down, Kiryu, I'll fill you in." Demak sighs and nods, leaving us to it. Kiryu sits in the chair across from me. "Are you doing ok, with Crow?"

"Good enough. He's getting there. I think I've almost got him ready to know at least some of the truth," he says, leaning back. "I think he'll be good soon. I assume that because of this you expect me to give up on turning Jack."

"Yes. I gave you Yusei and Crow, we're five now. There's no room for any others."

"Alright... how's Yusei?"

"He's getting there," I say. "He's in his room, he's not chained up. He's started behaving. I know it's going to be a while yet before he's ready to accept what he is and before you can set your plan into action. I've begun to slowly break him down. He's smitten with you."

"Really? I didn't realise it was that far gone?"

"You knew he liked you?"

"I'd kissed him before, just to see how he'd act, he didn't mind, he kissed back," he says. "And then before he left to come here, I kissed him again, more seriously, more like we were lovers. He reacted well, just like I was someone he wanted to be with. I thought maybe he was just taken by the moment and it would take a little more work, but if it took so little time, that's good too."

"I'd think maybe another month or so would be sufficient, don't you?"

"I would think so."

"It's quite amazing, how you predicted his movements weeks in advance, even with so many variables. The gods made a good choice with you. Perhaps you should return to Crow though, before he realises your gone. Don't worry, I remember our agreement."


	8. Part I: Rudger Godwin 02

**A/N:** Another lovely chapter from Rudger. I'm not sure who I want to do next, so if you guys have any preferences tell me. It probably won't be Jack yet. Anyway, yes, thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing.

* * *

><p>It's good to know Kiryu has Crow under control. It's been two days since his visit and Yusei is placid and obedient for the most part. He still doesn't like when I touch him at all intimately but he puts up with it. So today I'm really going to test him.<p>

"Rudger," Demak says as I get up. I turn. "Kiryu's in with him."

"Why?" I mutter.

"He wants to play with Yusei some more I suppose. He wants to get into his head, I suppose. He's like it if you can let them alone for a while."

I head down to Yusei's room where the door is half open and it's easy to hear the pair inside. "... if Rudger catches you here-"

"He won't," Kiryu says. "Demak's distracting him for me. It'll be ok."

Yusei's back's to the door and Kiryu's sitting on the bed with him, arms wrapped around him, placing brief, teasing and playful kisses on his lips. I frown as Kiryu waves his hand dismissively behind Yusei's back. Of course he knows I'm here.

"Kiryu..." Kiryu laughs and their lips meet once more. "You should go, before he catches you, he won't let you go again."

"It'll be ok," he whispers, stroking Yusei's cheeks. "I promise, it'll be ok. I'll figure something out." He laughs and kisses him again. "Don't worry. It'll be ok, I promise. I'm going to work something out."

"Please, go before you're caught. I'll be ok. I can handle it here. Just go, ok."

"Yusei-"

"Crow's keeping you out of trouble, right?" Kiryu nods. "I'll be ok, as long as you're safe. Just go."

"Alright, alright. I'll be ok, don't worry. I'll figure something out and everything will work out. We'll all be ok, I promise, I'm planning already. I'll come back to see you again soon."

Yusei nods and Kiryu connects their lips one last time, for longer this time, far more seriously that the teasing kisses he'd given him earlier. I draw back from the door and Kiryu comes out, shutting the door behind him. We walk in silence until we're sure, that Yusei won't be able to hear.

"I didn't expect you back so soon."

Kiryu nods. "I figured it would do him some good. It would help you get him under control."

"Or send him back the other way."

"No, it'll help. I want to bring Crow down here in the next couple of days. A week a most I suppose."

I nod and fold my arms. "Do you enjoy being with him like that?"

"I'd prefer to be acting out my revenge," he says. "But I don't mind it. You will be ok for me to bring Crow in. I think he's ready. I've told him a little about it already, he knows about the mark's purpose to help us resolve stuff, I've shown him my mark, explained how I got it, and Demak's shown him his mark. Of course, I haven't told him he's dead or I'm dead but... I think he's getting close to being ready."

"Good, good," I say quietly. "I think Yusei will do just fine. I think it'll be ok with him. I'm going to try to get him to settle some more, but I think he's generally fallen into silent rebellion."

"Hmm, that sounds like him. He'll silently sit it out silently and try to resist as long as he can. He'll just brood quietly."

"I'll break him just fine, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying, I'm just want to be sure. There are a lot of variables, I'm working though them as quickly as I can, ok. I'm good but I'm not that fast. You are difficult to factor in. I know how they react but predicting you is harder."

"Just make sure you're sure before you commit, ok?"

"I will, don't worry." I stop and he carries on into the main hall. "I'll see you in a few days, Demak."

"Be careful, Kiryu."

"I will, I will."

I frown and turn back to Yusei's room. He's lying on his bed, eyes closed and a content smile on his lips. I clear my throat and his eyes snap open.

"Rudger..."

"You look pleased with yourself," I say.

He frowns and sits up. "I... just had a good night I suppose..."

"I'm sure. Get up."

He stands up and lowers his head, just like always. I shut the door and walk over, slowly cup his gently, gently lifting his head. His eyes are full of that hidden joy. He really is completely taken with Kiryu.

"What did he say? Did he tell you anything?"

"I- I don't know what- I was alone," he says, glancing away.

I sigh and stroke his hair, drawing his surprised gaze. "Yusei, I told you, Kiryu isn't mentally stable. If he's told you something-"

"Kiryu wasn't here."

"Don't make me hurt you, Yusei."

"He..." He sighs and shakes his head. "He said I was..."

"Yusei, do you want him to hurt himself. I would think, if you truly loved him like you seem to, you'd want to protect him, as much as you can, even if it means working with me."

"I don't love him," he says firmly and as calmly as ever, not even stuttering this time. "We're not-"

"I saw you two making out, Yusei. Even if I hadn't, I'm sure you're not insulting my intelligence by implying I don't know what I'm talking about, are you, my little slave?"

"I don't love him, I just... I kinda like him, ok?

"And you want to protect him? Tell me, what did he say?"

After a long moment, he sighs and nods. "He... said that he was going to get me out of here. He was going to get rid of you and save me. He said if you asked I was supposed to tell you that he was going to use the reactor to distract you and help me out..."

Idiot boy. I knew he wouldn't settle for being second best. At least I have enough control over Yusei that he'll tell me what I want. I nod slowly and continue to stroke his hair gently to keep him at ease. I'm not sure if Kiryu could challenge me in a shadow duel yet, I'm not sure he's that in tune with his deck yet. He would be tough one though, he could do me a lot of damage and it may just come down to luck of the draw in the end. Not to mention it would be a shame to lose him.

"And how do you think he'd manage to get rid of me, Yusei?" I say.

Yusei frowns. "I don't know.

"Hmm, I thought not. Do you think there's any way he'd manage to overpower me?"

"I suppose not."

"You're a good boy, Yusei. This way, I'm ready for him, I can restrain him rather than hurting him. You've done the right thing."

"I doubt Kiryu would see it that way," he whispers.

I chuckle and lift his chin slightly, claiming his lips for a moment. Even in these two days since I first did this he's become completely used to it, just standing there and kissing back, although he doesn't put any feeling into it. I undress him slowly and lower him to the bed. Yusei just lies on his back, watching me with dull, disconnected eyes. His hands went automatically to stop me sometimes, but he quickly returned to his lifeless state. He's actually rather boring sometimes. You'd think he'd at least show some sign that he enjoyed the treatment, even if he doesn't like it from me, but he barely makes a sound.

I leave him half an hour or so later, lying completely naked on his bed. He doesn't even get up. As I go for the door an idea hits me. I smirk and glance back at Yusei.

"You know, Kiryu was never actually my slave." Yusei frowned and gazes over. "It's true I picked him out and my brother gave him to me, but I picked him to join me, because he had a mark. He wanted revenge, on you. He's the other member, the one who hates you. And I never abused him, he did that to himself for sympathy. I never raped him- using drugs or otherwise- we were lovers... still are I suppose."

His eyes widen as it sinks in and I leave him to it, locking the door behind me. I wonder if Kiryu predicted that. Yusei will be mine, he'll be my little spy into Kiryu's mind. I've almost got him exactly where I want him. I know Kiryu will return within a week, I need to be ready for him. I need to have Yusei ready for him.

* * *

><p>"Rudger."<p>

It's been four days since Kiryu's last visit. Demak is in my doorway. I know what he's going to say. Yusei is lying on my bed with me, eyes closed, seemingly asleep, breathing soft and regular, his head in my lap as I run my fingers through his hair. I left him alone for the rest of the day after my revelation about Kiryu being the one to hate him and my comment about our relationship. Since then, he's been far more responsive to whatever kindness I give him and he's far more relaxed and receptive to my more intimate ways touching him. He's more willing. I smile Demak frowns.

I move Yusei off my lap on pull the covers over him. He stirs slightly but doesn't seem to wake up. So I lock the door and leave him there. Demak and I head to the main hall. Kiryu is there with Crow at his side.

"Kiryu," I say quietly. "And Crow, it's good to see you're finally ready."

Crow frowns, looking a little nervous, but nods. Kiryu smiles and leads him over to the table. He sit Crow next to Demak and takes his own seat next to me. I watch the little redhead for a few moments before turning to Kiryu.

"How much have you told him?"

"He knows what the mark represents, but not all the details, or how he got it," he said quietly. "I told him that I wasn't exactly a slave..." Crow frowns slightly and glances at me. "Not a whole lot else. I've told him the basics really."

"Alright." I turn to Crow. "You gain a mark of an immortal when you go through a period of extreme distress, when you have unresolved issues at the time of your death."

"D-death..." he stutters. "Kiryu, what's he-"

"It's ok, Crow," Kiryu says gently. "He's telling the truth. We all died. I died from the sickness I got in the Facility, Rudger died in Zero Reverse, Demak... I don't know how you died, Demak."

"I was hit by a bus."

"That's it? What kinda problem did you have when you died?"

"The storms that affected my village were caused by the attempts to resurrect the Crimson Dragon without all the Signers. The accident was the result of the storm."

"Oh," he says. "Ok, sorry." He turns back to Crow. "You died in the fire, but I went against Rudger's orders and I saved you by telling you about Bolger so you'd get a mark and survive. I didn't want to lose you."

"I'm... dead?" He frowns for a moment, then shakes his head and resting it in his hands. "I can't be dead."

"Want to prove it?" Kiryu says.

"Prove it?" Crow whispers.

"You can't die as long as the immortal is with you," I say. "Yusei also has an immortal, however, we've yet to break it to him."

"You haven't hurt him too, have you?" he cries.

"No more than to keep him in line," I say.

He frowns but Kiryu steps in. "Rudger has no need to hurt us if we don't to do anything to endanger the plans or ourselves. And he does prefer to restrain us rather than use physical methods. Yusei's far less likely to be openly rebellious than I am."

"If he's not a danger, than I have no need to do anything to even touch him, unless he wants me to."

"He wants... why would he want you to?"

"Can we deal with one thing at a time?" Kiryu snaps. "We'll sort out Yusei after we've figured out what to do about you, Crow."

"Alright," I say.

"Now," he says, returning to Crow. "In exchange for this, all the immortals ask is that we help them defeat the Crimson Dragon."

"The Crimson Dragon?" Crow says.

He's taking this well. It's strange. Maybe he'll be different in private with Kiryu. Or maybe it's a delayed reaction. Or he just doesn't believe it yet.

"It's an ancient creature," I explain. "It's cruel and brutal to those it chooses for its purpose. For trying to help its chosen ones be free of the dragon, the immortals were all trapped in the earth, as the Nazca lines and other such anomalies. However, Zero Reverse released enough energy to allow them to break some of their seals. They aren't free to help others, but they can help some of us live on. Once we've come to terms with our issues and we will return to life fully and we're duty bound to help them save the world from the Crimson Dragon."

"Ok... I think makes sense."

"Jack has been chosen by the Crimson Dragon, Crow," Kiryu says. Crow turns to gaze at him, eyes wide and confused. "The birthmark on his arm, it marks him out as a Signer of the Crimson Dragon. He will suffer because of it. The Crimson Dragon breaks down its Signers. They're pushed to their limits and further just to do its work every time it asks. They become little more than slaves to its will with no purpose beyond serving it."

"Well, can't be we do anything to help him?" he cries. "I mean, I know he's a bastard sometimes, but-"

"Not now, no," I tell him. "The only way to save him would be to defeat the Crimson Dragon."

"Ok." He runs his hands through his hair, then slowly nods. "Ok. So, now what? What about Yusei?"

"He's not ready to know yet," Kiryu says.

"What do we tell him then? He'll think you're back because of drugs or something."

Kiryu frowns and glances at me. Hasn't he already thought of this? "I suppose it's alright to let him believe that for a while."

"Or that we can back because we're not going to abandon him," Kiryu says. "We're here because we need to keep him safe and happy, no matter what it takes."

"That does sound more like it," Crow says.

"Hmm, very well," I say quietly. "You should show him to his room, Kiryu."

Kiryu nods and stands. Crow follows him out and I glance at Demak. "What do you think?"

"He took it very well," he replies. "Perhaps a little too well?"

"I wonder if Kiryu might have told him more than he told us," I say. "Unless he simply hinted at it before, implanted the idea, he seems to have a knack for this kind of thing."

"I'm sure it'll be just fine. After all, one would assume that Kiryu is, for now at least, working towards our goal."

* * *

><p>Kiryu and Crow are surprisingly quiet for the rest of the evening. Yusei lies peacefully in my lap most of the night, until Kiryu comes in and pulls him out. Neither looks pleased to see the other in that situation. There's no sign of them for the rest of the night.<p>

I check up on them in the morning. They're in Kiryu's room all curled up in the bed together. I suppose that's the consequence of bringing in three such strongly bonded boys into this situation. They'll find comfort in each other as much as they can, especially with their leader back to guide them. Kiryu has done a remarkable job containing them.

"Do you honestly think he'll do as we ask?" Demak says quietly.

"No, I doubt he will," I say quietly. "He'll probably already be planning away. He'll be patient though, he'll wait for us to hand him an opportunity. However, I think having Yusei on my side will significantly reduce his odds of getting the upper hand."

"Do you think he'll be as easy to control now Kiryu is back for good?"

"I would think it would only be a little harder. I wouldn't be able to gain control, but I think since I've already got him, I'll be able to keep him, it'll just be a matter of giving him the right information and treatment."

"I suppose so."

* * *

><p>Kiryu spends the next few weeks not talking to Yusei. They had a massive argument, Kiryu could be hear yelling throughout the base, about Kiryu's belief that Yusei had betrayed him. Since then, Kiryu has completely ignored Yusei, unwittingly pushing him further into my grasp. Yusei still tries to get into his good books, he constantly tries to get Kiryu's attention and there's a looks of completely despair in his eyes every time he fails. I've been keeping an eye on the Signers. There's Jack, obviously, Rex is edging him onto the duelling circuit but there is another one I'm looking into. A young woman; Aki Izayoi. I'm not certain like I am with Jack, but it's looking positive that she's a Signer.<p>

"Kiryu, please," Yusei says, following him into the hall. "Can you just hear me out? Just listen to my side of the story." Kiryu don't say a word. "Kiryu!"

"Kiryu, will you just answer him?" Crow mutters, his head against the table.

"I'd rather throttle him," Kiryu says. "Shouldn't you be going to watch over your kids?"

"I've already been," Crow says. "I'll go again later. Come on you two, please stop arguing." He sits up straighter and turns to me. "Is this the plan, just sit here and wait until this Crimson Dragon-"

"Of course not," I say quietly as Yusei glances over. "Would you like to do something a little more productive then?"

"Well, anything to get away from this tense atmosphere."

"Don't worry about them," I say, standing up slowly. "Kiryu, Yusei, come with me."

I lead them out to one of the old mechanical bays, where Crow keeps the Blackbird. With it are the very basic skeletons of two older Security D-Wheels. The pair frown and glance back at me. I push them forwards and turn to the door.

"Any part you can't find here, just ask and I'll see what I can do. Pretty much everything basic you need should be here somewhere though."

I leave them to it. They'll manage just fine I'm sure. Crow has wandered off when I get back to the main hall. Demak frowns. "Sometimes I wonder if they're more trouble than they're worth."

"I doubt that," Demak says. "Not just yet anyway. We'll have to wait and see how bad they get though."

* * *

><p>The tense atmosphere fades over the next few days. There are none the problems controlling Yusei that we were worried about, he still tells me everything Kiryu says, when he actually says something to him. He spends hours with Kiryu working on the D-Wheels. After a week, I go to check on them. The D-Wheels are looking better.<p>

Yusei is sitting behind Kiryu, his arms wrapped around him, kissing his neck, holding his hands as Kiryu works. Yusei whispers something and Kiryu turns only for Yusei to press their lips together. He whispers something else and Kiryu turns away without a word.

"Kiryu," I say. He looks up and then stands. He follows me out while Yusei stay on the floor, watching us leave and shut the door. "What are you up to with him?"

"Nothing. You said it yourself, he's kinda taken to me," he says. "I'm hardly encouraging him, am I?"

"Good." I smirk and shove him back against the wall. "Remember you belong to me. You all do."

"I don't belong to anyone."

I laugh and strike him across the face. He stumbles and hisses. "Remember your place, Kiryu."

"My place? I'm a leader, Rudger, I don't just sit and do as I'm told."

"Then learn to sit and do as you're told Kiryu. All your silly little plans aren't getting anywhere, Kiryu, I'm one step ahead of you the entire time. Just like your little plan with the D-Wheels. I've build in tracking and disabling device into your D-Wheel. You can't do anything without me knowing and being able to control it."

Kiryu clenches his jaw and turns away, stomping back into the garage. Yusei is still on the floor waiting for him. He kneels up and take his hand, gently pulling him down to the ground once more, gently touching his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Kiryu pushes him away and turns his attention to the D-Wheel. "Kiryu... I'm not asking for forgiveness right now. I just want to make sure you're ok." He still doesn't reply and Yusei tugs on his sleeve. "Kiryu?" He sighs. "Alright... I guess you'll get there in time."

They work in silence and I leave them. Kiryu is unbelievable stubborn. Yusei vents his frustrations when he's alone with me. It's part of hwy he tells me what's going on, because he's so frustrated.

Demak is with Crow in the main hall, practising duelling. Crow is rather quick. He makes snap decisions without thinking, but he holds his own. He's rather good at it actually. Kiryu walks in, followed by Yusei.

"I think you should tell Yusei the truth," Kiryu says suddenly. "That way we can start talking about serious issues."

"What truth?" Yusei says.

"About the marks," Crow says. I glance over then turn my glare to Kiryu, who smirking up and me. "About what we are."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Take a seat, Yusei, we'll explain," Demak says.

He frowns and sits next to Kiryu, reaching down to grab his hand. Kiryu glances at him but doesn't react badly. He just sits and waits. I frown and sit with them. Kiryu obviously still cares for Yusei deeply. It's rather obvious from the way he kisses him. I explain to Yusei roughly the same way we explained to Crow. He gets just as agitated as Crow to learn that Jack is a Signer.

"Well, what can we do?" he says quietly, gazing down at his hands, both folded around Kiryu's. "I mean, can't we get rid of the mark somehow."

"Apparently not," Kiryu says. "I've asked, so has Crow. There's nothing we can do."

"Really? Nothing?"

"Nothing," Demak says. "There _is_ a way, but it's hardly something that you could to do a friend."

"What?" Crow snaps.

"Cut off the marked arm," I say. The three boys turn to me. "Removing the marked arm would allow him to be rid of the Crimson Dragon."

"He could die," Yusei whispers.

"We died," Crow mutters.

"There can only be five Dark Signers," Kiryu says, dashing their hopes. "We can't resurrect him."

"But there has to be something," Yusei cries.

"There's nothing," I say gently. I stand and pull Yusei up. "Come on."

"But I-"

"Come on. I can explain more."

He follows me out and Kiryu's turns to Demak. "If I find out he's telling Rudger what I'm planning-"

"He wouldn't do that," Crow saps.

"I don't like lying to them like this," Yusei whispers.

"Well, if you don't... you can imagine the harm that Kiryu could do to himself. Just think about how dangerous that plan with the D-Wheels could have been," I say gently. "You know he's not in his right mind. Dying didn't exactly help. He's reckless. He could hurt himself, I'm sure you don't want that."

"No, of course I don't, but-"

"Yusei, you sound like your father so often."

"I do?"

I laugh softly and pat his shoulder. "He would often talk about doing extra work and over time so we didn't have to get so stressed. He wanted to take the weight off our shoulders, to keep up from feeling too stressed or working ourselves into the ground. It did little good, but he did try. You seem to be doing a better job, don't you?"

"I just want to keep him safe."

"You will. I don't want to hurt him."

"You hit him earlier," he hisses. "He hates me. If he ever finds out I'm helping you instead of helping him-"

"You are helping him. Just not in the way that he appreciates," I tell him gently. "I only hit him to keep him from getting too worked up. You know how he can be. I think he's really struggling not to turn back to the drugs."

"I thought he was clean now," he whispers, stopping at gazing up at me. "He said-"

"He probably is now, but you know what stress and an unstable mind can do. You just have to watch over him, like you are. He needs your help."

Yusei frowns, but follows me into my room. He looks upset and agitated but he seems perfectly accepting of my reasoning. Kiryu really does play into my hands sometimes. As does Yusei. He's so caring, he'd do anything if he thought it was best for Kiryu and Crow. Looking at him and Kiryu, I wonder if he hasn't fallen in love with him already. Or as in love as a sixteen year old can be. Still, as long as he's mine, I doubt there's much Kiryu or Crow can do- no matter how much he cares for them- that will go against my plans.


	9. Part I: Demak 01

**A/N:** Why is this chapter so short? Because the plot is about to really get rolling. How smart is Kiryu? Well, you can imagine from the snipets I give you. Is Rudger outsmarting him, or it is all going exactly as planned? Only I- and Kiryu- know. How much do Yusei and Crow know? What am I going to do next? So many questions so few answers... thank you for the reviews. If you keep reviews, I may answer some of these questions next chapter. Or in due time, which ever builds tension better and seems more interesting at the time...

* * *

><p>"Demak!" I frown and turn. Kiryu's back again. "I need a favour."<p>

"What, Kiryu?" I mutter.

"I'm going to spend some time with Yusei, I was just wondering if you could make sure Rudger doesn't disturb us."

I sigh but nod. Kiryu opens the door to Yusei's room, where he's sleeping peacefully, and climbs up onto the bed, leaning over him with a smirk.

"Yusei... wake up, Yusei..." he whispers. Yusei groans slightly and Kiryu frowns, looking a little frustrated, then leans down and kisses him. His eyes snap open with a slightly surprised cry. "Good morning, sleepy."

"Kiryu? What are you doing here?" Yusei groans. "Is everything ok? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, everything's ok," Kiryu says, stroking his hair. "Now listen, I've got a lot to tell you and I'm not sure how long I've got."

"But I-"

"Hush and listen, you have to trust me, a lot of this won't make sense and will sound crazy but if Rudger does what I say he will then you know I'm not, don't you?" He smiles and turns to me. "Do you mind, Demak? I'd like to have little time with my Yusei."

"Alright."

I turn to leave and Kiryu continues. "Rudger's ask you to tell him if I start telling you plans, right?" There's a pause. "Alright, good, so, I'll fill you in and then you can decided if you want to play along with me or not, but I'm not insane."

I leave them to it and return to the main hall. Rudger comes in a few minutes later, looking over papers. He sits and doesn't say a work. He's reading through them without much interest. He tends to be quiet when there's no need to talk. I'm not sure if I should tell him about Yusei and Kiryu. He's probably already aware that Kiryu wasn't going to leave him. Although, sometimes I think he might underestimate Kiryu's intelligence. Yes, Rudger is a genius and Kiryu is hardly book smart, but he does have an uncanny knack for predicting people's behaviour.

A few hours later, Yusei comes in to me. Rudger is working in the reactor room. He sits down across from me and I frown. "What's wrong, Yusei?"

"Nothing's wrong so much..." He frowns and pauses for a moment. "Do you believe Kiryu is unstable?"

I frown. "Yes, he's highly unstable."

"But..." He frowns against and bites his lip, probably deciding how to put it properly. "Do you think he's... dangerously unstable? Do you think he'd hurt himself, or that he'd put us in danger?"

"No," I say quietly. "No, I highly doubt it. He's very intelligent and he definitely puts self-preservation first. Probably for you and Crow too. I don't think he'd put you in danger no matter how unstable or insane he is."

He nods slowly. "So, you think Rudger's wrong? That maybe he is capable of looking after himself."

"I don't know how right or wrong Rudger is," I say. "However, I do think perhaps Rudger doesn't realise just how intelligent Kiryu is, or just how much of a long game he's playing."

"I don't understand."

"That way I see it, and I could be wrong, Rudger is countering Kiryu as and when it's required, he's doing everything to keep his original plan on track. Kiryu knows Rudger's plan to make peace with his mark. He's willing to concede a few minor battles to get into Rudger's mind, to learn how to predict him better and how to win in the long term."

"You think everything Rudger's doing is teaching him how to adjust his plans further on?"

"I wouldn't be able to say something that definitive, but it's possible that Rudger hasn't realised Kiryu's plans aren't ruined by one of two setbacks, that his plans are longer running than that." Yusei nods. "Why? Has he said something?"

"He's said a lot of things, I'm just not sure how much I can trust and what's worth telling Rudger about."

* * *

><p>The next month or so are interesting. Kiryu returns fully with Crow and both learn most of the truth about Dark Signers. They both take it well, although, mostly worried more about their friend Jack than anything else. I wonder if Kiryu's told them more than he's letting on, or that their waiting to be with Kiryu to talk about it properly.<p>

Kiryu is still hardly talking to Yusei and Yusei is trying to help him but talking to Rudger. However, as the atmosphere begins to ease, Rudger starts to worry. He often mutters about the chance that he's mishandled Kiryu. That Kiryu is planning something bigger than he ever imagined. I think he's right. I'm not certain, obviously, but I believe he's right. Of course, he believes that Yusei will keep him one step ahead of Kiryu, but he begins to worry about the idea that Kiryu is suspicious of Yusei and is feeding him false information or that Yusei has turned against him.

Kiryu and Yusei are starting to click again. Yusei is sitting on the table, Kiryu kissing his neck, holding his hips. As far as I know they've not got much further than kisses and holding each other, and Kiryu still barely speaks to him, but Yusei doesn't seem to mind. His fingers are twisted through his hair holding him close and his free around wrapped around him while whispering to him. Kiryu might not be talking to him but he does listen to him, and Yusei seems willing to accept this.

Kiryu places and firm kiss on his lips, then smiles. "Crow! We're going."

"Right," Crow says, running out to join him.

"Where are you going?" Yusei says, getting up from the table as they start to leave. They stop and turn. "Can I come?"

"We're just going... to..." Crow frowns and Kiryu turns away, walking towards the stairs. "Just going to check on the kids."

"Then... why can't I come?" he mutters, looking completely crestfallen. "Kiryu, please-"

"Come on, Crow," Kiryu calls.

"Sorry, Yusei," the redhead says, running after Kiryu. "You know how he is right now. Kinda temperamental, you know? I'll see you in a bit."

He run out after Kiryu and Yusei sighs, pushing his hands into his pockets. Kiryu's instability is becoming more and more apparent and it must hurt Yusei to be treated like that. I frown and slowly stand up, patting his shoulder.

"You'll be ok," I tell him quietly. "He'll manage to pull though this. You'll get the boy you knew back eventually."

"He's so bitter... he hates me..."

"He just needs time."

"I hope you're right."

"Where's Kiryu gone?" Rudger says, coming in and sitting down, not looking up from his papers.

"With Crow to check on the kids," I reply.

He glances at Yusei. "If this is some plan of his-"

"If it is I know nothing about it," he snaps. "He's probably already figured out I'm telling you everything he says. No wonder he hates me. He only pays attention to me when he wants something..."

"He doesn't hate you," I say gently. "He's just having so troubles."

"He does, come on, we know he does."

"Well, all the more reason to keep him safe," Rudger says. "I'm sure he'll come around."

There's a clattering and Crow comes down the stairs, running into the main hall. He stops, paining heavily. I'm not sure why, he doesn't need to breathe. Oh well. Rudger sighs and almost rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong, Crow?" he says quietly.

"Kiryu..." he pants. "There was these kids in the old warehouse, where I died, and they were playing and..."

"Crow, calm down," Yusei says, running over. "What's happened?"

"He's trapped, we got the kids out, but part of the roof caved in and he's pinned and I can't get him out."

"Demak, go and get the little idiot out of whatever mess he's got himself into this time, please," Rudger says quietly.

I sigh and stand up. Crow frowns. "Aren't you coming, Rudger? He's you're little idiot after all."

"No," he says sterly. Yusei frowns and glanced at him. "Neither are you, Yusei."

"But I-"

"Sit, Yusei."

Crow frowns and Yusei sighs, sitting with Rudger and they talk quietly. Crow and I head out and reach the warehouse within half an hour. Kiryu is sitting there on a metal create. He frowns and taps his foot. Crow shrugs and Kiryu throws his arms into the air. Of course. Rudger has thrown me under the bus to keep his control. I don't mind. I doubt Kiryu will win, and it's my job to be willing to die for Rudger. My loyalty is only to him.

It goes quicker than I imagined. Kiryu has been holding back, probably on purpose for Rudger. He's far more impressive when he throws his all into a duel. The world is going dark. Kiryu and Crow lean over me.

"You really suck at this, Crow," Kiryu mutters.

"It's not my fault," Crow snaps. "I think he saw straight through us."

"Through you," he says. "You did the talking. I did nothing. You did everything. Stop shifting the blame." He glances down at me. "For what it's worth, it wasn't supposed to be Rudger."

"Yeah," he whispers. "We're so sorry it had to be..."


	10. Part I: Kyosuke Kiryu 03

**A/N:** Yes, we're back with Kiryu for the last chapter of part one. I love Kiryu and his little plotting mind. And poor kiryu, I'm so cruel to him. Oh well, he'll be fine. Thanks for the reviews and keep that coming, guys.

* * *

><p>"We're so sorry it had to be you who..." Crow sighs and shakes his head and Demak fades to dust. "Shit, Kiryu, we're really bad people. We killed him. Is this what we're here for? To kill people?"<p>

"Crow," I say firmly, holding his shoulders. He looks up at me with a few tears in his eyes. "It's ok, Crow. Think about it this way; he's at peace now, right?"

"He's fucking dead!" he cries.

I sigh and hug him close, stroking his hair gently. He whimpers slightly and I sigh. I knew this wasn't going to be easy. Of course, it would have been easier if it was Rudger but... Obviously this was a little obvious for Rudger to be taken in by. After a few moments, Crow calms down and stands up straighter.

"Ok?" I say quietly.

"Yeah," he whispers, nodding slightly. "I think so."

"I know this is hard, but it'll be ok," I say. "And remember, now there's only four Dark Signers. There's hope for Jack now."

He swallows and nods quickly. "Yeah, we can help him now. But... if we duel Jack, won't that kill him too?"

"I... no there has to be another way."

"Yeah, but-"

"We'll find another way."

He nods and I lead him back to the base. He follows silently, still a little shaken. I glance down at my hands. I'm shaking. I clench my fists and force my hands to stop shaking as we climb down into the darkness. Yusei and Rudger are nowhere to be seen. I frown and grab Crow's hand as we head of the door, pulling him close. Something's not right. Crow feels it too, he grabs my hand tighter and squeezes it.

"What's going on? Do you think he knows?" he whispers.

"Probably. I doubt he'll hurt Yusei though. He probably wants it to be us," I reply. "I mean, it's us who caused the trouble, right? He won't hurt Yusei."

"Any chance he won't hurt us at all?" he says.

"I doubt it."

As if on cue, he appears in the doorway. He grabs us both by the throat and hauls up off the ground. He takes us down the halls, keeping a tight hold no matter how much we struggle. He chucks Crow into his room and locks the door, muttering about dealing with him later. He takes me to his room and pulls me inside. Yusei is sitting on the bed, pale and trembling. Rudger locks the door and chucks me onto the bed. I fall onto Yusei, both of us now lying in a heap on the bed. He gazes up at me with wide eyes.

Rudger strikes me across the face- harder than normal- and I'm thrown into the metal foot of the bed. I hiss and struggle to my hands and knees. Yusei moves over and cups my cheeks, gazing up at me worriedly.

"Do you realise what you've done, Kiryu?" Rudger snarls. "Do you realise what he's done, Yusei? Why he has to be watched over? This boy is a menace and a danger to everyone around him."

"Kiryu, what's he talking about?" Yusei whispers. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't supposed to be him," I mutter.

"Of course it wasn't," Rudger says, taking a handful of my hair and pulling me up away from Yusei. "It was supposed to be me, wasn't it? You were trying to kill me."

I laugh and sneer up at him. "And you threw him to the wolves, as it were."

"Kiryu, what did you do?" Yusei cries.

"He and Crow killed Demak," he says. "And it was supposed to be me. They wanted to kill me. But imagine if it had gone wrong? He'd be dead instead."

"Kiryu... you idiot, Kiryu," he says quietly, tilting his head slightly. "Didn't you think of the risks?"

"Of course I did," I snap. "I knew what I was doing."

* * *

><p>Whatever happened next, I don't remember. There was a lot of yelling and everything was kinda blurred. I know I heard Yusei's voice, dully, like through a tunnel, begging Rudger to stop or something... I remember being in a lot of pain but other than that it was blurred and hazy. Even the pain was fuzzy.<p>

I can't see anything, but I know I'm in pain, a hazy dull pain like my body's numbed itself while it heals, the kind of pain that would knock me out, maybe even kill me if I was a normal person. I can't see anything but darkness. I'm lying on a bed, probably Rudger's given I was there when this whole thing started. Whoever it is beside me, probably Yusei, is trembling slightly, his arm resting over my waist. I groan slightly and the arm across me squeezes gently and there's a kiss on my cheek.

"It's ok, don't move, you're not in any state to be moving," Yusei whispers against my cheek. I open my mouth, trying to say something but he sighs and kisses my cheek again. "Don't worry, I'm going to look after you until you've healed." The mattress shifts and his lips slowly press against mine for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't have protected you better."

"What..."

I can't say anything else. My mind is completely shattered. Nothing works how it should. What the hell happened to me? What did Rudger do?

"Shh, it's ok," he says, kissing me again momentarily. "You'll be ok. I'll explain everything when you're a little stronger, ok? And until then I'm going to watch over you. I'm not going to leave you." I groan and turn slightly towards his voice. "Kiryu... I know you think I've betrayed you but I didn't. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you and earning your forgiveness if I have to. Now..." It sounds like he's smiling and he brushes my hair. "Try to get some sleep. You'll heal faster it you sleep and I'll be right here all the time if you need anything."

I close my eyes- not that it's easy to tell in the darkness of this blindfold- and try to sleep. Yusei sighs and lies next to me, once again laying his arm over my waist, squeezing slightly. There's a door opening and closing.

"How is he?" Crow says. "Any change?"

"He woke up," Yusei says. "He's sleeping now. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, I kinda ache, I suppose." There's a pause and the mattress shifts. "Poor Kiryu... how the hell is anyone supposed to live through this?" What the hell are they talking about? "How are we supposed to even tell him?"

"Shh, he might not be as asleep as we think," Yusei mutters. He reaches up and strokes my cheek. It hurts, although I'm not surprised. Rudger's probably hit me enough times. "We'll figure something out, I'm sure."

The mattress shifts again and I'm sure he's lying next to me too. "Yusei, I'm worried about him. The amount of damage he took for it..."

"He'll be ok," Yusei whispers. "He'll be just fine. He's strong."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it is, just the three of us together in near silence. I drift in and out of consciousness and then one day- or maybe after only hours, but I'm not sure- I close my hand around Yusei's. He sits up and a few moments later followed by Crow.<p>

"What's up Yusei?" he says.

"Kiryu..." he whispers. "Are you ok, Kiryu?" I squeeze his hand slightly, all the movement that I can muster. "Hey, good morning. Can you talk?"

"Yeah... yeah, I can..." I breathe.

"Ok, ok," he says quietly. He reaches behind me and the blindfold- bandages I notice now- fall away slightly. "There... better?"

I blink a few times, even this dim light I making my head throb. "Well?"

"It's been a fortnight. Rudger's still fuming so we've stayed here out the way as much as we can," Crow says. "We really pissed him off, I mean you- there was so much blood, or you know, what we have instead of blood."

"He beat you so hard your skull was broken open," Yusei says. "You broke loads of bones and... if you weren't already dead..." He laughs weakly, trying to make light of it, I know. "Kiryu, what he did to you..."

"Ok, so he broke my head open, I think this is a broken arm, right?" He nods. I can tell I've done a lot of damage to more than just my arm. My chest is hurting and so are my legs. I'd be amazed if he hadn't tried to break every bone in my body. "What else? Come on, I'm expecting you guys to tell me he raped me now."

"Kiryu..."

Oh, I'm going to be sick. "He did... urgh, this sucks. How long until I can get up?"

"When you're ready, but I'd like to keep you in bed for a while," Yusei says.

"Kiryu, you were so..." Crow frowns and lowers his gaze. "I mean, he looked so smug and so angry and... you were such a mess." I swallow heavily and gaze up at them. Yusei smiles and turns me slightly to connect our lips. "Hey, come on, you two."

"You do have a plan, don't you, Kiryu?" Yusei says.

I frown. "I might. I think... I'm not sure I'm thinking straight though... maybe..." Yusei smiled and hugs me close. It hurt a little but I'm not complaining. "So... next thing we need to do is save Jack."

"How do we do that?" Crow mutters. "Especially with you in the state you're in."

"I know, I know. He's the plan, we get to the city somehow... you two go through the pipeline like Jack did. Rudger only ever filled Rex in on me... if you two can get there, Yusei, you get Stardust back and maybe there'll be just enough to make him wonder about you and slot you into his plans." Yusei nods. "Crow, find a girl named Aki Izayoi. Look at the Arcadia Movement, they help psychic duellist, people who can make monsters real. Use your powers as a Dark Signer you can get inside."

"Alright, Kiryu, but what about you?"

"Well, let's see if we can't cool Rudger's temper somewhat first, ok?" I whisper. "If we can get him to calm down, we might be able to get back on stable ground again. If what we're going is conducive to his master plan, then he won't mind so much. What we need to do is set up the Signers to be where he needs them."

"Ok."

"We can't just leave you here, Kiryu, not in the shape you're in," Yusei snaps. "Rudger would kill you."

"I know... what else is there to be done though?" I say quietly.

"I have an idea," Crow says suddenly, snapping his fingers. "Give it another week or so, then I can take you, Yusei and the D-Wheels out to the city."

"How?" Yusei says, folding his arms.

"Demake taught me how to fly the chopper and since it's one of Rex's it won't be questioned. I can take us all there as soon as Yusei clears you to be moved, Kiryu."

"Sounds good," I say quietly.

But for some stupid reason Yusei shakes his head. "No way, we're not letting Kiryu fly anywhere."

"Come on, Yusei," I laugh, squeezing his hand. He frowns down at me. "Jack needs us."

"I suppose... but not now. Later. When you're better, ok?"

I nod and he smiles. So we settle down and I drift off again within minutes. Well, all it needs is Jack and everything will be right again. Especially if I can get rid of Rudger now. I wish it hadn't had been Demak to go though...

* * *

><p>Days pass and Yusei still spends every second of every day at my side- or at least as much as he can. He really is devoted. It's kind of touching really, sometimes I have to remind myself that I still hate him, that he betrayed me and turned me over to Security.<p>

I part my lips slightly and Yusei's tongue slides in to meet mine. He's still so meek and timid, it's quite amusing really. It might partly be because of his inexperience and probably more than a little because he doesn't want to hurt me. I don't care so much, I'll let him know the second I start feeling even a little uncomfortable.

"Seriously, guys." Yusei sits up and turns. Crow folds his arms and sighs. "Please, try to remember I don't want to see you two trying to suck each other's faces off. And I have no idea how you'd survive it and I don't want to see it."

"You're an idiot sometimes, Crow," I mutter.

"Hey, just 'cause I don't want to see you two getting all... just stop when I'm around, ok?" he snaps. "So, how's he looking, doctor?"

"Crow..." Yusei says with a sigh.

"Is he ok to go or not?" he says.

"I am," I tell him, trying to sit up. Yusei sighs and pushes me down gently. "Yusei."

"He's not ready," Yusei says. "I'm not sure his skull has healed properly, or his spine and you know his arms and legs aren't up to the strain of getting up and walking around. Just give it a little more time, Kiryu."

"More time? It's been like a month, right?" I say. He frowns, adding it up, then nods. "Good, then I'm fine."

"Please, Kiryu, just another week."

"The longer I'm here lying on this bed the more fame Jack gets."

"I highly doubt he's going to that that far," Crow mutters. "Even they won't let a kid who's barely seventeen come out of nowhere and rise to the top. It's been six months at the most. Even with the Director's help, he can't get to the top in that amount of time without someone getting suspicious."

"I know..."

"Good, then one more week once hurting, Kiryu," Yusei says. "Just one more week, then we'll talk about it again, just to make sure. You're no good if you're falling apart."

"I think you're exaggerating a little there, Yusei," I mutter.

"You'd better hope I am. If you were normal you'd be dead by now-"

"I am dead."

"Kiryu..."

"Alright, alright, you two," Crow says. "I'll leave you to it. I'll be back later."

I smile and he walks off slowly, shutting the door behind him. Yusei smiles and rests his chin on my shoulder, smiling up at me. I frown.

"What?"

"I just... I was thinking about us..." he says quietly.

"What us?" I say.

"Us as in our relationship. I mean, if that's what this is. It just happened really, and really quickly," he replies, smiling slightly. "I just wanted to know where this is going since, you know, you hate me because you think I betrayed you."

"I dunno," I whisper. "I'm not really in any condition to be thinking at all..." I smile and lean down to kiss him gently. "Maybe you should let me get better before start talking about stuff like that."

"Alright." He closes his eyes and rests against me. "I didn't betray you, Kiryu. I never would."

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. Like I said, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to prove it to you if I have to."

I don't even know what to say to him anymore. He's so determined, it makes it hard to tell if he's just really trying to believe it or if he's telling the truth. I sigh and close my eyes, letting time pass in silence. It's hard to believe just how cruel Rudger was. Even after all I did, I never expected him to lash out like that.

* * *

><p>Yusei fusses over me almost constantly when we leave. We leave in the middle of the night without telling Rudger, just leaving a note for him. He sits with me, as Crow flies us out to the city. He's a very good pilot actually, not that I'd expect anything else. I know Rudger has an apartment in the city just in case, we're going there. There's a helipad of the roof and Crow lands easily. Yusei puts me to bed straight away. Crow's laughing, which doesn't help.<p>

"Come on, Yusei's he's not a kid. He'll be fine."

"Yeah," I mutter. "I'm fine, Yusei."

"I liked it better when you were ignoring me, Kiryu, you argued less." I frown. When did he get a backbone? "Just calm down and get some sleep. Who knows how much damage you did being moved."

"I'm fine."

"Hey," Crow says, stepping between us. "I've got an idea. Let's check out what Jack's doing?"

"How are we supposed to do that with two out of three of us sporting markers? We'd never get anywhere near the building," I snap.

"I'm sure there'll be something on TV," Yusei says. "And Kiryu's not going anywhere until I'm sure there was no damage done. Why don't you go grab some food or something?"

With what money?" Crow says.

"You're a thief," I reply.

Yusei sighs and hands him a card. "No stealing."

"Ok, see you guys in a bit."

He smiles and leaves and Yusei comes over to sit with me. He reaches over and strokes my cheek. I hiss slightly at turn away. He sighs.

"It still hurts?"

"Yes," I mutter. "Stop babying me. I'm fine."

"Kiryu-"

"I mean it, Yusei, I'm fine."

"If you say so." He frowns then puts on a smile. "I wish you'd open up for me like you used to."

"You got me killed."

He nods slowly and lies down next to me. "I didn't mean to... I didn't mean for any of this. I tried to help you. I just wanted to save you. I didn't betray you."

He sighs and closes his eyes, squeezing my hand. "Get off..."

I snatch my hand away and he opens his eyes again. "Please, Kiryu."

Crow returns to with food and switches on the TV. There's news about Jack. We sit eating the takeaway on the bed, watching some lady called Angelia interviewing him about yet another fantastic victory. Yeah... the great Jack Atlas, only seventeen and beating opponents twice his age who've been on the circuit since before he was born, the kind we grew up watching at Martha's whenever we could. There's even one clip of him summoning Yusei's Stardust. I clench my jaw and Yusei lowers his gaze.

"If anyone's a traitor, it's him," Crow mutters. "How are we getting him on our side then?"

The phone rings suddenly and I frown. Yusei picks it up and winces. It's probably Rudger. "Yes Rudger... no we'll be careful... we're going to watch the Signers, that's all." He pauses and winces again. "I'll tell him, yes." He frowns and turns to me. "He says that if we even think about turning Jack into a Dark Signer he'll make sure it takes a lot longer than a month before any of us can move again."

I frown. Of course he's being grumpy about it. I glance at the clock. I wonder why he's up this early. "We're starting by looking over the Signers. As far as anyone is concerned we're watching the Signers, nothing else. Leave Jack to me. The less you two know about it, the better."

"But Kiryu," Crow says. "We're not going to be-

"No one knows anything, ok. Trust me."

* * *

><p>And they do. The next few days are quiet and peaceful really, we try to figure out what to do about Jack and Aki, how to get closer to them mainly. Jack is all over the news, so it's not hard to find him, getting to him might be harder though. Aki there's no sign of. I might have to actually ask Rudger what to do about that. Then I get the most brilliant idea yet.<p>

"Crow," I call. He frowns and walks over. "We need pen, paper and an envelope."

"Why?" he says quietly.

"Because you're going to write a letter to Jack."

"I am?"

"Uh-huh." I frown and glance around. "Where's Yusei gone?"

"He thinks he's got a lead on Aki but he's promised he's only going to watch and not do anything stupid."

"Good, good, that's very good." I smile and Crow heads before returning with the stuff I asked for. "Now. You've got to give him the gist of what I'm saying but in your words, ok. Don't mention me being alive. Or the Dark Signers. Or that we're in the city. Act like you're still stuck in the Satellite, pissed at him. Ok?"

"Yeah, sure. What am I telling him though?"

I tell him quietly and he just nods, writing slowly as I watch over his shoulder. His writing is kinda messy but not unreadable, especially if you know it. He doesn't question anything I tell him, but I know he's uncomfortable with it. I seal the letter in the envelope and Crow addresses it to Jack, via his fan mail, of course, since his actual address isn't just handed out. This way his handler will read it first too. I smile and pat his shoulder, then get up and head out to the kitchen.

"Yusei doesn't want you out of bed," Crow says, following me out.

"I know, I know," I mutter. "He's babying me, you know that. I don't need to be watched over twenty-four hours a day, and you know that too. I'm not a child and I'm just a little sore."

"You didn't see your head broke open," he snaps. "If you had you'd be more careful."

"Stop worrying," I laugh. "I mean it, I'm fine."

"Guys!" Yusei calls bursting through the door. "Guys, I've found her. I know why we can't find her outside the Arcadia Movement."

"You have the floor, Yusei," I say, lying back on the couch. He frowns and looks down at me. "You're not my mother, Yusei, don't treat me like you are."

Crow frowns and sits with me as Yusei folds his arms. "She's the Black Rose Witch. I found her in the Damien area, but I don't think she noticed me. If you want to get Crow in, I think that's the best way to do it."

"Why does it have to be me though?" Crow snaps.

"Because I need Yusei for my plan with Jack," I say quietly.

"I'm not sure that makes sense," he muttered. "I've seen the first part of your plan-"

"It'll work, Crow, trust me, remember. Things are about to get really fun."


	11. Part II: Jack Atlas 01

**A/N:** You've been waiting for this one, haven't you? Jack Atlas takes us into part two and Kiryu's plan is starting to become clear. And alittle Jack/Mikage there, mainly because... I dunno I just felt like playing around. I mean, let's face it, it's fine to go through different relationships, and it's pretty much one sided still anywya. Might go further, I'll see how I feel but chances are he'll be with Carly by the end of the fic because she's so damn adorable and unlucky. Anyway, yes, before I get carried away, thanks for the reviews keep them coming.

* * *

><p>"Mr Atlas."<p>

I frown and turn slowly. Mikage. She smiles awkwardly and I turn away again. It's been a year since I left the Satellite. Mikage is my handler apparently, but she keeps trying to flirt with me and looks at me like I'm the most wonderful person in the world and I can do no wrong. I'm pretty good, but I'm not without my faults. I did abduct Rally and steal Yusei's stuff and so on. I do have my flaws.

"Mr Atlas, I have some... bad news." That sounds more like a question than a statement. I turn and raise an eyebrow. She has a letter in her hands. "We're sorry, but we've only just found this in one of your fan mail bags." She offers it to me and I take it slowly. "We wish we could have found it sooner."

I frown and turn it over, then swallow. It's Crow's writing, I'd recognise that mess anywhere. Why's he writing to me? I frown and open the envelope, not sure if I want to know what's inside. It's dated six months ago... it's been in the bags that long?

_I hope you're happy, Jack. You've ruined everything. You're stupid stunt has messed everything up. If you ever come back I'm going to kill you, if Martha doesn't get you first. You're an idiot. You're stupid thing at the docks got Yusei killed. You didn't even think how dangerous it was did you? He was lucky I found him or he would have died sooner. Instead he struggled for months and then died. I was there. Martha was there. We held his hands when he died and you caused all this. It's your fault. You killed him. I hope you're really happy in the city. I hope you can live with what you've done._

That's it. I don't even know how to react to something like that. He's dead... I fall back to sit on the couch. I didn't mean for him to die. He wasn't even supposed to get hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this. And this was six months ago. He's dead.

"Mr Atlas?"

Everything goes numb and kind of fuzzy. I killed my best friend. My brother. That's what I always saw him as. He was always my little brother. Like Crow. I was supposed to protect them. I killed him...

"Mr Atlas, please, say something."

"Jack." I flinch and turn. Godwin. "Is something the matter?"

I haven't felt this kind of hole since Kiryu died. It's just so... empty and cold and numb. Only this is even worse.

"Jack?"

"He's dead."

"I'm sorry?"

"Yusei. He's dead."

"That's not possible, Jack," Godwin says. "I'd know if he was dead, I've been watching him."

"Then where is he?" I snap, standing up to glare at him. "If he's not dead, why does one of his closest friends think he is? Why does he say he held his hand when he died? Why does he say the woman who raised us was there when he died? You're telling me they're all lying!"

"Of course I'm not, Jack," he says quietly. "I'm saying there must be some mix up. Mikage, please, run along and find Yeager. Find out why our reports say he's still alive and well while eye witnesses don't."

"Yes, Director."

She hurries off and Godwin moves over to stand in front of me. I know that look. He's about to tell me off like a petulant child. Tell me that I can't act like this, if the public saw... if they knew I was a Satellite...

He slaps me.

It takes a moment to register. I turn and gaze up at him. The son of a bitch just hit me! I stand up straighter and he hits me again, harder this time, knocking me back to the couch. I swallow heavily and stare up at him. What the hell has got into him? He sits next to me and pats my shoulder.

"You shouldn't overreact, Jack," he says. "People say cruel things when they're angry. Perhaps he just wants you to come back. Perhaps he's lashing out at you, to make you feel guilty. You don't need them. That mark makes you better than them."

"He wouldn't do that. No matter how angry he was, he'd never do that."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I'll postpone your duels until this is all straightened out. Now, perhaps you should sleep this off?"

"Sleep this off?" I snarl. "You make it sound like I can go to bed and when I get up I won't care that my best friends is dead. Or that I killed him?"

"Jack-"

"I killed him..."

"Bed now, Jack," he says quietly.

I turn and head up to my room, slamming the door and falling back onto my bed. I turn close my eyes tightly. I killed Yusei. I killed him. It's not even like he's just died. _I _killed him. I close my eyes slowly, listening to their muffled voices below.

"Jack."

My eyes snap open. There's silence and the room is dark. I frown. I must have fallen asleep. It was a dream I suppose, hearing Yusei's voice. He's dead, how can I be hearing him?"

"Jack, over here," he says.

I roll over. There he is, sitting on the bed next to me. I sit up quickly. He looks real enough. He frowns and lowers his gaze. He frowns and folds his arms. I reach out slowly and touch his arm. He's solid. He takes my hand slowly.

"Yusei. Crow said- I got a letter saying you're-"

"I am, Jack," he whispers.

Any hope I had been given seeing him here is dashed in that instant. I've never felt so low. "I didn't mean to, Yusei."

"I know," he says with a small smile. "I know you didn't. I didn't want to come to see you until I was sure you knew. I didn't think it would be fair to just turn up and tell you."

"So, you're like a ghost?"

"Something like that," he says. "Yeah. Look at you though. You're going to be King. We both know that."

"It hardly seems worth it now," I say quietly. "Not knowing the price. Was it painful? I mean, did you suffer?"

He smiles slightly. "It hurt. It really hurt at first. When I saved Rally, Crow found us. He got Rally out and he tried to pull me out. I got my leg caught on some wire and when I got out my leg was torn open. I was lucky I didn't bleed to death. That was the most painful part, getting to Martha's and recovering from that after being stitched up was pretty bad too. Thing is, there was an infection. I ended up stuck in bed all the time. I could barely move. I was just tired and... it didn't hurt when I died. It was peaceful. I was scared, but it was quiet and painless."

I don't know what to say. Yusei smiles slightly and squeezes my hand. "Yusei... I'm sorry..."

"I don't know why you didn't just ask," he whispers. "I would have given you my D-Wheel and Stardust. It didn't have to be like that, you should have known that."

"I know..." I bite my lip and close my eyes. "Yusei, I'm sorry."

"Of course you are," he says. His hands brush my cheeks and I open my eyes again. He's still smiling. "I know you are. If you'd known how it would end you wouldn't have done it. You know what made it a lot easier though? I saw Kiryu. He was waiting there. Crow and Martha were there, holding my hands and then I saw him there, standing at the foot of the bed, smiling at me. He took my hand and took me away. And even though I was kind of scared, he made me feel safe, that it would all be ok." He frowns and glances over my shoulder. "I don't have long left."

I turn. Kiryu's there, watching quietly. "You've said all you came to say then?"

"If I could say longer, then I would, but that mark on your arm makes it hard." My mark... I frown and take his hands. "See, being dead I know things I could never imagine knowing while I was alive. Your mark, the mark of the Crimson Dragon, it mean you're in for a life of pain and suffering and loneliness. Everyone around you will be ruined and hurt. It will draw you to the other Signers and everyone else it will force away."

"That's why Yusei died," Kiryu says suddenly. I turn and frown. "And me. That dragon pushes away everyone. Anyone it can't just push away with difficult times, it will get rid of, just like Rex will."

"But... it's supposed to be a good thing. It's supposed to help save people."

"Oh yes, I'm sure it will. Just no one you actually care about. You should be glad that you're here," he says. "Of else you'd probably do the last member of Team Satisfaction left. We should go, Yusei."

"Yeah, of course," Yusei says.

He follows Kiryu out the door and I get up quickly but they're gone. It's just darkness in the apartment. How can this be happening? First Kiryu now Yusei... maybe they're right. Maybe if I had stayed it would have been Crow next. My fingers trace my mark. This stupid thing has done all of this? I close my eyes and lean on the banister. This can't be happening...

* * *

><p>"Mr Atlas."<p>

I frown and open my eyes. Mikage is there. She smiles and offers me a mug. I frown and take it. It's a cup of tea. I sip it slowly. I'm sitting on the stairs, resting against the banister. I must have fallen asleep.

"Good morning, Mr Atlas," she says quietly. "Are you feeling any better this morning?"

"Is Yusei alive?" I grumble.

"N- no, Mr Atlas, I'm afraid-"

"Then I'm not feeling any better." She sighs and sits next to me. "What do you want?"

"Director Godwin has postponed your duels until you're feeling more up to it," she says. She touches my hand and I frown. What's she up to? "I'm sure you'll be better soon. I know it must hurt-"

"How am I supposed to get better? I killed him."

She sighs and strokes my hair. Ok, I knew she had something of a crush on me but still, that's kind of weird. Especially given I've just been told I've killed my best friends. And she's trying to flirt with me?

"Mr Atlas... Jack," she says, putting her hand on mine around the mug. I turn to her and she offers me a weak smile. It doesn't help. "It wasn't your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen and it was pure coincidence that he got hurt. You didn't mean for him to get hurt, and how were you to know that he would get hurt? You thought it would just be a distraction."

"I thought he'd just get Rally out but I'd be gone by then."

"I know, Jack, I know. You're not a bad person." She smiles and squeezes my hand, still stroking my hair. I should stop her, but it's kind of reassuring; like what Martha would have done in the same situation. "Martha must have raised you well, Jack, you're a respectable young man. She'd be proud of you."

"I killed Yusei, she'd kill me. He was always her baby, the one who behaved and never got into trouble. We were a bad influence on him, her sweet little Yusei..." I sigh and draw my knees to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. "I was supposed to protect them."

"It's not your fault, Jack."

She's moved closer without me noticing. She smiles and tilts her head slightly, then our lips meet for a moment. I stand up quickly and climb down the stairs.

"Jack- I-"

"Don't," I mutter, sitting on the couch. "Don't, ok? Just don't. I don't need this right now. I need to think."

"Umm, Jack," she says quietly. "I have some bad news."

"More?"

"The thing is, we were looking into your friends and..."

"He really is dead?"

"Yes, but also-"

"Also?"

"Also, we discovered that you're friend Crow... I'm so sorry Mr Atlas."

Mr Atlas again, we're back to a professional relationship. "Sorry about what? What's the little idiot got himself into now?"

"There was an accident." My heart stops for a moment I swear. "I'm so sorry but... he died nearly two months ago." I stand up slowly, everything spirally out of control. Kiryu was right... I'm the last one left. "Mr Atlas, please, you don't look so good."

"Just leave me alone. I need to think."

I storm out and swing up onto my D-Wheel. I tear out through the city, not really sure where I'm going. Just driving I suppose. I stop when the road disappears suddenly. The bridge. The Daedalus Bridge. Crow loves this damn thing. Loved. I sit on the edge on bridge, staring out at the Satellite.

My home. Where all my friends died. I'm the last one left.

This stupid mark... My fingers close around my arm. This stupid mark killed my friends. I pull my sleeve down and grip my arm tighter. I'm sorry for it all. For all this. I betrayed them for nothing but a meaningless title. That was it. I don't even have it. I don't even have the stupid title. I never will. I destroyed everything I really cared about for nothing.

"Isn't it such a shame, poor Jack?" I sigh and Kiryu's arms wrap around my shoulder as he whispers in my ear. "I told you. I tried to soften the blow. I couldn't just tell you, but I tried." He hand covers mine over my mark and clench my fist, nails digging into the skin. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you have to bare this burden, Jack. I wish I'd know when we were better. I wish I could have saved you... all of us. There had to be something I could have done to change the fate of my team."

I sigh and lean against him. I almost expected there to be nothing there, that I'd fall through, but he's there, as solid as ever, as if he was alive. "Isn't there anything I can do? Can't I get rid of it?"

"Yes... but I'm not supposed to..." He pauses and I turn to face him. "Jack, it's not... I can show you what you can have. I can show you the way, it's not easy. It's painful and dark and... let me show you. If you choose to follow that path, I'll guide you, if not then I'll leave you be... I'll leave you to this dragon."

"Show me. Show me how to change this."

"This might hurt."

"It always did when it came to your lessons."

I'm shoved forwards off the bridge. The ocean is coming towards at speed. Then just darkness. There's a crimson glow. Standing in front of me, arms crossed, is me. I frown and he smirks.

"Hello, Jack," he says quietly. He glances at my arm. "Yes... it still has you."

"Still... the Crimson Dragon?" I glance down at the mark glowing. He nods. "You can help me?"

"Not yet, not while it still has so much of a hold on you," he says.

"Then what's-"

His arm glows with a sort of inky purple. "It's the mark of a Dark Signer. Once the dragon's hold loosens, then I can help you. Your friend Kiryu will guide you when the time comes."

"I don't understand."

"Of course not, it's hard to understand until it happens," he says. "Our kind help yours in times of stress- physical and mental- and help you to work though unresolved issues. I can help you. I know what you need. We can help, grant you your wish to see those you love again."

"How?"

"The time will come when we can talk properly. For now, you need to wake up. Don't worry. Kiryu is powerful, even in death, he'll watch over you."

"How?"

"You didn't think he'd earned his title of Death God for no reason, did you? He has such a natural power. Wake up now, Jack, we'll meet again I hope. And I hope at that time I can grant your wish."

* * *

><p>I groan and open my eyes to whiteness. It's a hospital, I'm sure. I'm aching all over. There are voices around me and I slowly turn to see Mikage talking to Rex. Rex glances over and frowns. He walks over and folds his arms.<p>

"You're very lucky to be alive, Jack," he says. "You could have died falling off that bridge. I realise your head is a mess right now but that no excuse for what happened."

"What did happen?" I groan.

Rex brings up a screen and shows me the surveillance. I'm sitting on the bridge, then it starts to flicker, like there's static on the feed. There's a dark patch just behind me. Then the part of the bridge I'm sitting on gives out. I frown and glance at Mikage, who's playing with her pen nervously. Someone's in the doorway. I take a moment to focus- my head is pounding- and he becomes clear, smirking at me.

"Kiryu?"

"He's dead, Mr Atlas," Mikage says quietly. I glance at her, then back at the door. He's gone. "Please, we know you've been through a lot the past few days. No one blames you for being a little upset and stressed out. Your mind is probably play tricks on you. It's natural when you're grieving."

"I..." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know... I-"

"It's ok, Jack, we realise this is hard," Rex says. "We'll give you time to recover. Mikage will be right outside the door if you need her."

"Yeah..."

What the hell does all this even mean? I frown and try to figure out what's wrong with me. My arm is in a heavy cast all the way up to my shoulder. I suppose that's the worst of it then. I sigh and close my eyes. Whatever these Dark Signers are if they can let me be with Yusei, Crow and Kiryu again I'd do anything they wanted. They said the Crimson Dragon's hold on me had to weaken... how do I do that? I've had this mark for as long as I can remember. How am I supposed to break that kind of power?

* * *

><p>"Please, Mr Atlas, you have to eat something," Mikage says.<p>

I turn away and stare out the window. She's said that every day for the past week and I've ignored her. She'll beg a little more and then I'll end up being fed through a drip or something.

"Mikage," Rex says. That's new but I don't turn. The door closes and there are footsteps. "I've spoken to the doctors. It's not good news."

"Mr Atlas, please, this is about you. Just listen."

I don't move. "They say he's fallen into a very serious state of depression."

"That's obvious to anyway," she snaps, then kind of squeaks. "I mean... he's hardly been himself... He's just been told all his friends are dead after all."

No one cares that I'm here anymore. I'm hardly even a person to them anymore. "We should take him home. Away from the public. This isn't exactly helping."

And so I'm taken out of the hospital. There's all those fangirls hanging around and I walk through slowly. They're all screaming about how much they love me. They have no idea. None of them would even look at me if they knew...

Being back in my own bed there's little difference than when I was in the hospital. I just can't bring myself to care. Mikage keeps trying to talk me into eating or caring. It doesn't exactly matter. I just need to figure out how to break the Crimson Dragon's control. That's all that matters.

"Morning, Jack."

I jump and turn. The first quick movement I've done in a while. "Kiryu..."

"Well, have you made your decision?" he says. "You look a mess by the way."

"I haven't moved without being forced in over a month. Mikage shoves me in the shower once a day and force feeds me. I really couldn't care less if I'm a mess. At least I'm alive. I shouldn't be." I mutter. "I'm responsible for Yusei's death. Crow's dead. You went crazy and died. All because of my stupid mark." I sigh and struggle to sit up, holding my broken arm gently. "Help me."

"Wow, you really are broken, aren't you?" He sighs and sits on the bed with me. "Ok. Let's start with the basics. To start off with you, you need to get back in shape. I don't care if it's a chore or you don't see the need. I really don't. You're going to do it. Look after yourself again. Next, get back on top of your duelling. I'm going to watch over you the entire time, don't worry."

"What about the Crimson Dragon?"

"You met the Dark Signer?" I nod. "Good. To start off, you need to find out about other Signers, can you do that for me?" I nod. "Right. Find as many as you can and do the other stuff and I'll be back to check on you some time in the next few weeks."

* * *

><p>So I do. Mikage is amazed by the change. She keeps asking if I'm ok or what happened. I start to work out again. I focus on my duelling again. I get back into looking after how I look and eat properly again. Rex is pleased by the change. He starts to put me back in the public eye, talking about my recovery from my grief stricken depression. And the media lap it up. He has me talking about the loss of my closest friends, the people I grew up with and thought of as brothers. He doesn't seem to care how much it's pushing me.<p>

Sometimes, at night, I can almost feel them around me, lying in bed with me, the four of us like we used to. The thing is, even when I open my eyes and see them, I know in the morning, they'll be gone again. Sometimes, knowing that is worse than not having them around.

One of those nights, I open my eyes with the three of them lying with me. Yusei and Kiryu are whispering between kisses. I frown. When did they get together?

"Why won't you tell me?" Yusei whispers. "Come on, Kiryu. I deserve to know."

"The less you know the less danger you're in, you know that," Kiryu replies. "You saw what happened to me." Yusei's hand goes to the back of Kiryu's head. "I wouldn't want to see you end up like that."

"We don't care, you know that. It'll help Jack and we can't let you take all these risks on your own."

"You're helping enough. Let me take care of this and stop being so over sensitive. I'll look after Jack on this side of things. You and Crow don't need to be put in danger."

"Alright. Alright." He sighs and kisses Kiryu again. "Just be careful. I mean, what if Rex sees you?"

"Shh. You'll wake Jack up. It'll be fine. I promise."

They fall into silence and I close my eyes before they can notice I was listening in. Why are they so determined to help me after everything I've done? Even now they're dead they want to help me. Why? I don't understand any of this, but it does make me feel so much better. I sigh and shift slightly, only for Kiryu to grab my hand and squeeze slightly.

"We're going to save you, Jack," he whispers. "We won't let anyone else get hurt by this stupid dragon. I mean, it could be Martha next for all we know." That hits almost as hard as hearing about Yusei and Crow. If Martha ended up dead just because of me... "We won't let that happen."

"That thing said I could have wish. Did it mean it?" I ask quietly. He seems to have all the answers after all. "If I wished for you guys to be alive again-"

"That's very noble of you, Jack."

"I was responsible for it all."

"Yes... it'd work. We'd all be a team again. But... it wouldn't be the same, you know that right. Time's past."

"I know, but-"

"Yeah, I know. It's work. We'd get it to work, it'd be hard, but we'd manage. We always do."

"Yusei said you were waiting for him when he died..." I turn and gaze down at him. He smiles gently. "And Crow?"

He nods. "And you if you die. I'd be there for all of you. It's my job. I'm the leader, it's my job to make you feel safe and to know what's going on. I couldn't let you go through it alone, any of you. That's why I'm doing all this."

"You're the one keeping them in this work, right? You're the reason they're here?" Again he nods. "Thank you."

"Oh, Jack. You don't need to thank me. We wanted to be with you as much as I'm sure you wanted to see them. Besides... it's not all good."

"It isn't?"

"No." He frowns and glances away. "The life of a Dark Signer isn't easy. It's the opposite of a Signer. While Signers suffer personally to help the many- those they care about are destroyed and so on- Dark Signer are helped by the immortals that give them their mark. While the Crimson Dragon will sacrifice a few lives to save the world, the immortals help you personally. The problem is... you're then duty bound to help defeat the Crimson Dragon, and you're bound to the other Dark Signers. You have no choice. It's like a contract, sell your soul for the chance to get everything you want, all you have to do is defeat the Crimson Dragon and then you're released again."

"Doesn't sound too bad."

He laughs bitterly. "You remember Rudger and Demak and the slave boy in blue robes that Crow wanted to save?" I frown. "Demak is no longer with them."

"Why?"

"The slave boy killed him. In a duel. That's how a power of the Dark Signers. They can make duels become duels to the death."

"But it's by choice right?" I say quietly. "I just won't do that. Wait... the boy?" He nods. "And Rudger, the director's brother?" Again he nods. "I'd have to work with them?"

"Well, not Rudger if all goes according to plan."


	12. Part II: Aki Izayoi 01

**A/N:** Awww, Aki was fun to write. Her and her delusions that Divine loves her. Yes, Divine. You know you love me to write him, cause he's ebil and awesomely so. He's so much fun. And Crow is here to save Aki... kinda... sorta... ok, not really. But he's in the chapter. And Hurricane Dragon Midnight is his Dark Synchro version of Black Wing Dragon, has a kind of darker version of its effect which you only partly see. Please review and thank you in advance.

* * *

><p>"You're the Black Rose Witch."<p>

I gasp and turn. There's a redhead there. He smiles at me, then tilts his head slightly. Why is he smiling if he knows how I am? He sits on the wall next to me. His face is covered in criminal markers. I'm not sure I like where this. I place my hand on my duel disk, just in case he tries again.

"I'm Crow," he says, sticking out his hand. I frown. "This is normally the point where you introduce yourself."

"Yes, I... Aki... Aki Izayoi," I mutter.

"Great. Hi. Crow Hogan," he says with a smile as I shake his hand. "Look, the reason I tracked you down is 'cause I'm like you. I..." He frowns for the first time and glances away. "I make monster real..."

"Oh, oh I see. What happened?"

He gazes down at the floor for a moment. "When I was a kid, I found out I had these powers when I got stressed... I didn't get up in a nice area and whenever I was in danger, these monsters would come out of my deck and protect me. But when my dad went to hit me one day, I couldn't control it and he got hurt. My parents kicked me out and I've been on the streets ever since. And then I saw you. You're like me, and I thought maybe you could help me."

"Help you?"

"Well, how do you get by? You seem to manage."

"Well, I... A friend I know might be able to help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on, I'll take you to him, see if he knows what to do."

"Thanks."

I take him to the Arcadia Movement. He looks amazed. I'm not sure why. There are a lot of skyscrapers in the city, but I suppose there's a lot less in the Daimon Area. Divine sees me straight away and I take Crow up to his office.

"Aki? Who's your friend?"

I smile and grab Crow's wrist, pulling him up next to me. "This is Crow. He's psychic. He asked me for help."

Divine's eyes soften and he smiles, slowly getting up and leaning on his desk. "Well, that's what we're here for. I'm Divine. I'm here to help psychics you and Aki. You've come to the right place. Please, take a seat."

He sits down at across from Divine and Divine sits too. I stand behind Crow and gently rest my hands on his shoulders, trying to reassure him. He glances up at me and I smile.

"Now then," Divine says. "Tell me what happened to you. Tell me everything. And I mean everything. The more detail the better. It'll be easier to understand what drive your powers and what triggers them if I know as much as I can."

He nods and starts to talk quietly. He doesn't seem to mind opening up. There are a few times he stops and seems to struggle to talk about some things but Divine encourages him gently. He's had a hard life, poor guy.

"Come now, Crow," he says gently. "Let's find you a room and let you get settled in."

He nods as we walk through the halls slowly to find Crow a room. Divine will probably test him later this afternoon, to see how strong he is and how his powers work. He stops as we pass a TV. He frowns. It's Jack Atlas talking with that Angela or whatever her name is. And that secretary lady with him.

"Director Godwin's puppet," Divine says. Crow frowns. "It's a shame. I'm sure he'd have had a good life before Godwin interfered."

"Not that great," he whispers.

I frown and Divine stops. He puts his hands on Crow's shoulders and the he looks up. "How would you know, Crow?"

"I know him," he says quietly. "I... knew him. We were friends, he was one of the few people who was kind to me. His foster mother actually took me in for a while. I started to see her like my own mother. Then Godwin's flunkies told me that I had to stay away from Jack and never see him again, or something bad might happen to her. He thinks I'm dead. Everyone thinks I'm dead now. He was so different before Godwin got his hands on him."

"Crow," I whisper.

He turns and smiles. "I thought I was getting a room anyway."

Divine nods and we take him to a spare room. Crow smiles and Divine posts someone outside his door while he settles. We head back up to his office. I smile up at Divine and for a moment he smiles back.

"He seems nice," I say.

"Hmm, yes. Another victim of the Crimson Dragon it would seem." I nod and grip my mark. "Well, we'll help him here, don't worry."

"I'm glad. He seems really sweet. I think he really wants help, he's willing to learn, don't you think?"

"It'll take time before he's let in fully, of course," he says gently, sitting at his desk. "I mean, he could be a spy for Godwin, but everyone deserves a chance. I'll do what I can for him."

I watch Divine's duel with Crow. Divine always was such a master of his powers and his deck... he's so amazing. And he knows just how to keep the psychic levels just right to push Crow without hurting him while he settles. Crow is good too. He's got a good deck and his powers are pretty strong. I think he'll fit in just fine with us.

Divine must think so too, because after the duel, when it's obvious neither is getting anywhere any time soon, he pats his shoulder, ruffles his hair and smiles kindly. Sometimes he gets attached to the boys in different way to me. I guess it's a kind of father/son thing or something. He looks at me differently though.

* * *

><p>I'm right, he does fit in nicely. After two months, I find him in Divine's officer, the pair of them on the couch in there, Crow sleeping peacefully with his head in Divine's lap. Divine is reading files, his free hand resting in Crow's hair. Ok, so he fits in better than nicely. Divine has really taken to him, more than I ever thought he would.<p>

"Divine..." He looks up and set the files down, resting on Crow's side. Crow doesn't even stir. He's a heavy sleeper I've noticed. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. What's wrong?" he says with a smile. I frown and glance at Crow. It's like he's the favourite now. I was always Divine's special one, his favourite. What's he got that's so special? I don't want to have to share Divine. I'm a much stronger psychic than him! "Don't worry, Aki. You're still my special girl." He smiles and offers me his hand. I take it and he pulls me over to sit next to him, next to where Crow is lying on him. "You're still my top psychic, you know that."

"But he-"

"Aki..." He smiles and strokes my cheek. "Crow is a child who has suffered-"

"I suffered too, Divine," I cry, gripping his hand. "Why's he so special?"

"Don't be silly, Aki," he says. "Think about it this way; his parents tossed him out as a kid, every adult in his life has let him down and he's been in the Facility. You know you can trust me, he doesn't. Just him lying here is a big step. Imagine if you hadn't found me. Imagine if every time you thought you'd found somewhere to belong and someone you could trust, they were torn away from you. Would you just find a new home if you were forced out the Arcadia Movement?"

"I- I suppose not..."

"Good, see, you just have to try to understand. He needs time to learn that this is his home. He's got to learn that we're not going to just kick him out."

He smiles and draws me in, kissing me gently. "Divine..."

"He's not going to take your place, Aki," he says. "I promise. No one is trying to replace you, Aki." He sighs and smiles. "Come here."

He pulls me in gently so I'm resting against him, his arms around my waist. It doesn't help that Crow is still lying there, but I suppose none of this is really his fault. It's just how Divine chooses to deal with him.

Crow groans slightly and sits up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We were just talking," Divine says. "You can go back to sleep if you'd like."

"No... I think I'll go for a walk..."

I walks out and after a few moments, I excuse myself and go after him. He heads down to the Daimon Area. I run up next to him and he frowns.

"What are you doing here?" he says.

"I wanted to know what you're up to," I reply.

"You think I'm trying to take Divine from you, but I'm not," he snaps. "I'm just glad to have somewhere to stay."

He smiles and turns a corner, heading just outside the Daimon Area. "Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter, why are you following me?"

"I want to know what's going on with you."

He sighs and heads into an apartment block. I thought he didn't have anywhere to stay... He climbs the stairs after trying again to get rid of me. I'm not going anywhere. I want to know what he's really doing. So he just ignores me. Inside the apartment- and it's a pretty nice place for someone who supposedly lived on the streets- there's a pair of boys about our age making out on the couch, hands all over each other and the blue haired boy reaching for the black haired one's belt. I frown and Crow slams the door. They turn.

"Crow, hey," the older, taller one says with a smile, keeping the younger one pinned. "You could have warned us you were dropping in. And with a lady friend?"

"I wasn't aware I need to warn you, Kiryu," Crow snaps. "How's Jack?"

"Depressed. I went to see him the other day and told him to sort himself out. He's taken it harder than I expected..." He sighs and shakes his head. "I wish we could tell him the truth but... I hate having to play in the shadows."

"It's safer like that," the younger boy whispers. "We all know that. Come on, Kiryu, get off." He pushed Kiryu off slowly. "Hi. I'm Yusei."

"I'm Aki Izayoi, I live at the Arcadia Movement," I say quietly. "I'm not sure what's going on here."

Kiryu sighs and shakes his head. "We grew up with Crow. Me, Yusei and Jack were the ones who stuck by him when his powers showed themselves. That and Martha... she's worried about you by the way."

"You know I can't see her. She'll tell Jack."

"He's doing all this just to keep control of Jack," Yusei says. "You know that."

"I know, but I'm not letting anyone get hurt because of me," Crow snaps. He smiles. "So, have you got a plan?"

"I do. It'll be fun. You just need to trust me. It'll be ok."

* * *

><p>I try to ask Crow about them over the next few days, but I never really get any answers. He's incredibly quiet about them. I tell Divine, and he says he'll deal with it. I don't see any sign of it though. I still find Crow lying on his lap in his office some days while Divine works. Nothing's changed. I consider letting the Director know where Crow is but Divine would probably protect him over me still.<p>

I shouldn't worry. Divine still tells me that I'm his favourite, I'm the most powerful psychic anyway, but it does. It gets worse too. Divine's answer to the problem seems to be to bring him in even closer. After a fortnight I find Crow curled up on Divine's bed while Divine looks over the files spread out in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, Aki," Divine says quietly. "Well, I was just working."

"Hi Aki," Crow mutters, reading some thick book I recognise as Divine's.

I clench my fists. Why does he get everything? "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Hmm... no, I don't think so," he says. "I've got it all sorted." He smiles and gets up. He walks over and wraps his arms around my waist. "Aki, you know that no one is more important to me than you." He squeezes me slightly and places a kiss on my lips. Crow grunts, sounding almost like suppressed laughter. I clench my fists against Divine's shirt. "Aki... Go one, get some sleep, it's getting late."

I sigh and nod, leaving the room slowly. "She's kinda possessive."

"Crow..."

The door shuts and I frown. Possessive! He's the only person who's ever cared about me. What's wrong with wanting to have some time alone with him? It's not my fault some kid of the street is trying to take him from me. Well, I mean, I brought him here but... He can't take Divine from me.

Divine would never leave me though... he loves me, I'm sure.

* * *

><p>"Crow," I call. He turns slowly. "Duel me."<p>

"Duel you?" he says quietly. "Aki-"

"Duel me, Crow. I won't take no for an answer."

He sighs and nods. We head to the duel arena. "Alright, Aki, what's wrong?"

"If I beat you, you'll stop interfering," I snap.

"Interfering? I haven't done anything. And I don't want to hurt you, Aki."

"You won't, I'm more powerful than you could ever hope to be," I cry, activating my duel disk. "Now stop stalling and duel me!"

"Fine... alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."

There's something different about Crow in this duel. He's kind of darker and meaner. And his attacks are stronger than they looked when he was duelling Divine. Then there's the weird Dark Synchro Summon. I get out Black Rose Dragon and now everything's going to go my way. I'm going to beat him.

"I activate Black Rose Dragon's effect. Once per turn I can remove a monster from play from my Graveyard and change one defence position monster to attack and change its ATK to 0. So I remove Rose Fairy and your dragon suffers." Crow laughs shakily as his strange, shadowy dragon is forced into attack. Both of us are run down and shaken from the attacks, but maybe it's affected his head. Why's he laughing? "I win, Crow, I'm still on top here! I'm still the best and that's why Divine will always care about me the most!"

"Is that so?" He's panting, but manages to sneer. I step back slightly. "Hurricane Dragon Midnight's effect activates." What? "When it's in attack position and it's ATK is changed, you take damage equal to the difference between its new ATK and the ATK of a monster on your side I choose. And you've only got Black Rose Dragon." Black Rose Dragon's vines are thrown off and the dragon's mouth opens, a ball of red energy forming. "Let's go, Black Hurricane Burst!"

The burst of red energy blasts through Black Rose Dragon and straight into me. It's stronger than anything I've ever felt. After a moment burning the ground around me, it burst apart and the blast throws me across the room. Everything is screaming in pain. There's a slow clapping as I struggle to it up. Divine's there. He's smiling and walking towards us.

"Wonderful, Crow," he says. "Simply wonderful. That was an amazing duel, and your power is really strong. You've grown well, perhaps you just need to be pushed sometimes." How can he be praising Crow? I thought I was his favourite! "You should learn from him, Aki, he's a wonderful duellist."

"Divine..."

Crow is still shaking and panting, staring at Divine. Something's not right. I struggle to get up, and Divine seems to have noticed Crow's not right. He helps me up and pulls me away from Crow.

"Crow, are you ok?"

"I'm sorry," he whispers. He lifts his head. He's crying... "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, you weren't in control," Divine said. "No one blames you. Just calm down and we can help you get control. Put your duel disk down, Crow."

He shakes his head his dragon roars, closing its wings around him like a shield. I frown and look up at Divine. "I've never seen a monster like that before, Divine."

"What's to see, it's not showing itself. It's a silhouette. He's subconsciously hiding it I'd say," Divine replies. "You need to get out while I calm him down."

"But Divine-"

"Go, Aki." I stagger over to the door and Divine walks over to Crow. "Come on, it's ok. Calm down. You're not in trouble."

"I didn't mean to hurt her."

"I know you didn't. I know you didn't. We all know you didn't. Come on, tell your dragon to let you talk to me face to face." The wings move back slowly and Divine sighs. Crow looks so broken. I can barely remember why I was angry at him anymore. "There, now isn't that better, Crow?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

"I know. I know." He walks over slowly and wraps his arms around him. "She's ok, just a little shaken." Yeah... I guess I was kind of hard on him. "There, it's ok. No one blames you, no one's angry. That's what the Arcadia Movement is for, to help people like you. Come on, we'll get you something to eat and then you can get some rest, things will get better once you'll had a rest and calm down."

The dragon disappears and Divine wraps his shoulder, guiding him out. He takes him out to his room and I follow quietly. Once Crow is asleep, Divine takes his duel disk and deck and comes out to see me.

"Really, Aki? Don't you trust me? Do you really think anyone could take your place?"

I frown and hang my head. "Divine, I'm sorry."

"It's a little late for Crow," he said quietly. "It's him that you need apologise too when he wakes up."

"I- I will, I will. I really am sorry."

"I know. I know you are. Come on, let's leave him to sleep. Stop being jealous, he's not never going to take your place." He smiles and pulls me into a gentle kiss. My eyes slide shut and I slip my arms around his neck. He loves me, Crow will never get in the way of that. "Don't worry, Aki, you're still my special girl."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Divine sits us both down to talk. He wants us to figure things out. "The Arcadia Movement is a family," he says. "And families will argue sometimes, but we have to rely on each other and we need to talk about this. Let's start by things off by you two telling me why you two were even duelling in private? You know the rules."<p>

"I dunno, she just wanted to duel me and I said no, but she wouldn't listen," Crow mutters. Divine sighs and rest his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Divine, I really am."

He squeezes Crow's shoulders gently. "It's alright. Like I said, that's what we're here for. We help people like you, who can't control their powers. Your powers are a part of you, you shouldn't be ashamed of them. You shouldn't have to change who you are. Never forget that; you have powers, don't be ashamed of them, don't be ashamed of who you are. That's like telling someone that they have to change their hair colour or they'll be shunned. Do you understand, Crow?"

Crow frowns, then nods slowly. "Yeah, I think."

"Good, good," he says. "Now, as far as I can see, the problem here is the same as when an only child suddenly gets a younger sibling. Aki has spent so long knowing she's got my attention. She's always been my most powerful psychic, she's unchallenged in strength and duelling ability. Then, you come along and suddenly, she's not the miles better than the rest and she has to share me far more than she did before. And you of course, having just come in, don't know about how she is. As far as you're concerned she's got something against you for no reason. Am I right you two?"

"I suppose," Crow mutters.

"Yeah, I guess," I whisper.

"So we should sort this out, so we can all get on, because that's what we do here. Everyone supports each other. You two need to get on. How do we get passed this then?"

Crow shrugs and I sigh. "I'm sorry, Crow, I shouldn't have been so jealous of you... I know it's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so angry at you."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, either. I'm not trying to take anyone from you. I'm just glad to be here, with people like me. "

I smile slightly and nod. Divine smiles. "I'm glad you two are working out your differences. Come on, you two."

He takes us up to his room and sits us both on the bed. He takes some documents then sits between us. Crow smiles slightly as Divine pulls him in so he's resting against his chest and I leant my head on his chest. He smiles and strokes Crow's hair gently.

"You two are precious to me, you know that," he says quietly. "All my children of Arcadia are, but you two are very special. Hmm, I'd like if you two could get on for me."

"I'll try for you, Divine," I whisper.

He smiles and gives me a gentle kiss that has me blushing before turning to Crow, who already looks like he's dozing off. "Crow?"

"Yes, Divine," he breathes.

"Good boy." He places a kiss on his forehead, then turns to his files. "You're awfully cold, Crow. Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine, I guess. I guess I've just got a bug or something."

Divine moves slightly and pulls off his coat, slowly wrapping it around Crow's shoulders before pulling him back against him. "Try to get some rest. You two, Aki. I'm here, so it'll be ok."

"What about those two boys, Crow? Yusei and Kiryu?" I say quietly.

"What about them?" he murmurs.

"Well, Kiryu was talking about a plan," I reply.

"He wants to get revenge on Jack and Godwin. He knows Godwin is controlling Jack, but he's still pissed. He wants to get Jack back and he wants to make Godwin pay for taking him from us."

"Aki, please, let him sleep if he's not well," Divine says gently. "Go to sleep, Crow, you can worry about your friends later. And don't worry, Godwin can't touch you here. He won't hurt anyone under my watch."

"Why?"

"Ah, that's for me to know and never to tell unless I need to."

After what I suppose is fifteen minutes, Crow is completely asleep. Divine is smiling as he strokes his hair still. I shouldn't be jealous. It's not Crow's fault if Divine is showing him more attention. But Divine loves me. I know Crow will never take that from me. He can never have that from me, even if he is a better duellist.

"I'm not sure I trust him completely, Divine," I whisper.

"Of course not, but I don't think he's going to sell us out. I think he just needs time to settle completely. And you didn't exactly help yesterday. Just give him time. I'm sure he'll be ok."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I know you are."

I smile and lean up to press our lips together. Divine wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me closer, deepening out kiss, but he's still playing with Crow's hair! I'm pressed up against him and he's still playing attention to that little criminal? He's not even awake... But still, there's nothing to be jealous of. I have to remember that. I shut my eyes slowly as Divine's tongue plays against mine and I twist my fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. I wish we could be together without Crow, so maybe he'll make love to me. I wish he would. I love him and I know he loves me. I know I'm only sixteen and he's in his twenties, and people wouldn't understand but it is love. They'd all say he's taking advantage of me, but I know he isn't. I _know_ he loves me.

He's the only one who ever has.

"Aki, I need to work. At least Crow doesn't keep distracting me."


	13. Part II: Jack Atlas 02

**A/N:** Short? Yes, a little. Chapter 13, unlucky... for Jack! (Mwhahahaha...) Anyway... yes, another from the great JACK ATLAS! I love him so much but it's so hard to write completely in character all the time. That's why it took so long (lots of times my head and desk met). Reviews please guys, don't think I don't notice they're not coming in so much anymore. That's why I did what I did to Jack and why Kiryu is angry with Yusei. It's all your fault all you people who don't review. And don't think not review so you get more torture is a good plan. I know what you're up to...

* * *

><p>"Godwin, what about other Signers?"<p>

Godwin frowns. "What about them?"

"Well, who are they?" I say quietly. "Why haven't I met any others? If there are others, why does it seem like it's just me?"

"To be honest with you, Jack," he says. "We had thought your friend Yusei would be revealed to be one of them. He owned Stardust, so naturally, we thought he would eventually be proven a Signer."

"Didn't really work out like that, did it?" I mutter. "Isn't there anything that makes this better?"

"Being a Signer isn't a curse, Jack," he says.

"My best friends are all dead," I hiss. "It feels like a curse. Because of this stupid thing, I hurt Yusei, now he's dead. Who knows what would have happened if I'd stayed."

"It's hardly your fault what happened to Yusei, Jack."

"Yes it is. I'd do anything to bring him back."

"Don't talk like that," he snaps. I frown. Does he know about the Dark Signers? Does he know that I'd happy abandon him and his precious dragon to bring them back? "They're dead, there's nothing you can do for any of your friends. You've been chosen to save the world. You're a hero."

"I never asked to be chosen. I just wanted to live a better life. I didn't want to live in the slums all my life, that's not a lot to ask. I should have realised sooner it wasn't worth my friends. I should have known that I could do it without sacrificing them."

"Jack, please, there's nothing you can do about it. Nothing can bring back the dead."

"Then tell me about the other Signers. I've lost everyone I've ever cared about but my mother and I want to know what it's all for!"

"We believe that a young woman called Aki Izayoi. However, currently, we can't reach her. She's under the protection of the Arcadia Movement, they're a group under the instruction of a man named Divine, he is set on overthrowing me. I'm sure I will get proof soon, but it has to be a careful matter. We believe we may have found another but she has yet to have a mark."

"That's it? I thought they were supposed to have five Signers," I snap.

"We believe we know the location of another, in the shadows for now," he says.

"So, if it had been Yusei, you'd have them all?" He nods. "Then, what's the backup plan?"

"We wait and see where the Crimson Dragon goes."

"Wait and see who else is going to get their life destroyed by this thing."

"Jack, it's not a curse, you must understand this," he says quietly, putting his hands on my shoulders. "This marks is a blessing, it's the mark of King, of power. It's what you are. It's your destiny."

"My destiny... that's it... that's all there is to it?"

"Mr Atlas, I'm sure what he meant was-"

"Be quiet, Mikage," Godwin snaps. "Jack-"

"My friends died because of my destiny?" I say, standing up. "Yusei, Crow and Kiryu, three people who didn't have anything to do with this, who were entirely innocent, because this dragon wanted make sure I fulfilled my destiny? That there was nothing left to distract me?"

"Jack-"

"I'm not buying it, Gdowin, I'm not going to be broken down by this stupid creature! It made a mistake thinking my friends were play things!"

"Jack, I highly doubt you friend's deaths were influenced by the Crimson Dragon."

"That's what destiny is, isn't it Godwin? Something unavoidable!" I yell. "So it was their fate to die, right? For my destiny? No, my friends are not toys for some god to use against me."

"Either way, Jack, they are dead."

"Didn't I just tell you I'd do anything to get them back? I mean it. I will do anything if it gives me hope that they can come back."

"Jack, believe me, I lost my brother in Zero Reverse, do you think I wouldn't bring him back if I could? Nothing brings back the dead."

"Something will."

"Mr Atlas, please-"

"I know they can come back," I snap. "I just have to figure out how."

I turn and storm up the stairs. I slam my door and turn. Kiryu is sitting on my bed. He smiles slightly and I sit at his side. He's dead. It's hard to see him like that. Knowing he's dead, but seeing him sitting there, real as I am. I suppose that's what makes him so powerful, like that Dark Signer thing was saying.

"Well, do you know anything? About the Signer?"

"How long is this going to take? It's been a month since I left the hospital. How long before I can get rid of this mark?"

"Soon," he says gently. "Very soon, I promise."

"How soon?" I snap.

"Shh, keep your voice down," he says. "He'll hear you." I nod and he smiles. "Good, now, just relax, Jack. I'm not going to let anything go wrong."

"Then, you do have a plan?"

"Of course."

"Want to fill me in?"

"If you insist."

"Go on then."

"You sure?"

"Kiryu, get on with it. I want to know what's going on."

Kiryu lies back on the bed. "Alright. What are you going to wish for?"

"Come on, Kiryu. You're not stupid," I say. "You know what I'd wish for."

"You're not so bad deep down, are you, Jack?" he says quietly. I frown. "You'll wish for us to come back? Not just like this, for a little while, but back to life, properly." I nod. "That's kind of sweet. Not like you at all."

"This mark killed you, if I can get rid of it, shouldn't it make sense that you come back?"

"I suppose."

"So, tell me the plan."

"Alright. When the time comes, I'll be waiting for you, ok?" he says, sitting up again. I nod slowly; Yusei said Kiryu was waiting for him when he died. "The only way to rid yourself of this mark is pass on, Jack, but only for a few minutes, you know, like when someone drowns and their heart stops beating and then they're revived." Again I nod. "It's like that. The second your heart stops beating you'll be free from that thing."

"Why do I have to wait then? I don't get it."

"Because to become a Dark Signer, to get your wish, you have to be in a certain state of mind," he says. "You'll see, when it's time, I'll be here to guide you. For now, what do you know about the other Signers?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well, do you want to defeat the dragon or not?"

"But-"

"Come on, Jack, what do you know? Names, locations, anything."

"Godwin said he thought Yusei might have been a Signer." Kiryu frowns and nods. "If he returns, will the Crimson Dragon be able to claim him?"

"No, no it won't. Or you. What else?"

"Err... He said Aki-"

"Izayoi, yes," he says. I frown. "I've got tabs on her, don't worry."

"He said about another," I say. He sits up. "Definitely a girl, he didn't say much about her though, just that they'd located her, but she'd yet to show a mark. And another... he said, in the shadows for now..."

"In the shadows?" He frowns and taps his fingers against his chin. "Wonder what that means..."

"Kiryu."

"Yes."

"You and Yusei, what's going on there?" I ask quietly.

"What's... oh, you mean are we together?" he laughs. I frown. "Yeah... I guess we are. It's complicated."

"Tell me," I say.

He frowns. "It started... it doesn't matter now. Focus on doing this, ok. I'll explain afterwards."

* * *

><p>A few days pass and I try to figure out more about the other Signers. Maybe if I tell Kiryu more he'll tell me more about what I need to know. For now there's nothing though. He doesn't tell me anything more. Godwin pushes me harder and harder and it's all getting too much. I won't complain, or give up, of course, but he keeps talking about my dead friends like I should forget about them. Any time I talk about them, or defend them, he tells me I should be grateful I escaped the Satellite and wasn't with them. I should be grateful he's taken me out and saved me.<p>

I can't believe he's so arrogant. I'm out in the city, not really going anywhere, but just walking. It's been another week and I just need to get away. He's impossible. I just can't stand Godwin anymore, or Mikage trying to act like she's on my side while at the same time saying 'yes, Director' to everything. I clench my fists. I don't even know why I'm in this stupid city. They're all shallow, self serving bastards who are twisted by this Crimson Dragon.

Something hits me from nowhere and everything flares in pain as the world goes white for a moment. I open my eyes slightly. I'm not the ground with people around me. Breathing hurts. I groan and try to get up but collapse to the ground again.

"Don't move," says a quiet voice. "You've been in an accident." Something warm is wrapped around me and I manage to look over. There he is; Kiryu. "Don't move, you're hurt, just lie still and wait for the ambulance."

I do as he says, drifting in and out of consciousness. He's sitting with me, holding my hand and stroking my hair while people stand around me curiously. I try to ask him what's going on but I can't get the breath.

"Shh," he whispers. "It's ok. You'll be ok soon, the ambulance is on its way." He smiles. "It's ok, Jack. You're going to be fine."

He smiles and rests his hand on my arm, just over my mark. I squeeze his hand and he nods slightly. If this is the time... I have to die to get rid of this stupid mark... to get them back. If it's time, then that's ok. It's time to get them be back.

Next thing I know I'm in hospital. It seems to be the standard result of Kiryu telling me it's going to be ok. He's standing at the foot of the bed, just watching and waiting. Godwin comes in and no one even notices him. I can't really hear anything they're saying but...

Kiryu offers me his hand, I reach up slightly. I reach for his hand but I can't move. I just reach for him and his hand closes around mine. It's not real, but I can feel it. He pulls me up and I can look down at my own body as the doctors rush in. He smiles.

"Are you ready?" he whispers. I gaze back at my body. "Jack? Come on, this takes more effort than being solid. We have to be quick. We have to go or you have to stay."

"Let's go."

"Yeah, come on."

He pulls me into darkness. I frown as the other me appears, watching quietly. He reaches out for my hand and Kiryu pushes me forwards so he can catch me. After a few moments I stand and turn. Kiryu's gone.

"We don't have long," the other me says. "Jack, you want to bring your friends back to life. I will grant your wish. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Bring them back for me."

He nods and smiles. "Time to wake up then."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Now, wake up."

I open my eyes and Mikage sighs. "You're ok, Mr Atlas."

"Of course I am," I snap, pushing her away. "What happened?"

"We lost you for a few minutes, Mr Atlas," she cries, hugging me. I hiss and push her away again as pain flares through me. "We thought you were dead."

I glance around. Did it really happen? Was I really dead? I push her away and sit up. "What happened?"

"From what we can see, you got hit by a car, Jack," Godwin says. I frown. "We' lucky, you hit your head and they were worried about brain damage, but you seem to be pretty much unharmed."

"Then how did I manage to die for a few minutes?"

"That's not been discovered yet, so they want to keep you in for a while to see if they can figure it out. How do you feel?"

"Alright, I think... kinda tired," I mutter, glance over at the window. It's dark. "Can I just sleep for a bit?"

"Of course, Mikage will be here, just call the nurse if there's anything you need and they'll fetch her."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

><p>I suppose it's an hour before there's noise outside the door. I frown and turn to the door just as it bursts open and they tumble in. Within seconds, they're on the bed, sitting around me. I frown and glance between them. They're all smiling and talking over each other. I frown and they laugh.<p>

"Jack, don't you remember?" Crow says.

"Remember..."

Kiryu grabs my arms pulled down my sleeve where my mark used to be. I frown. There's nothing there. They laugh again and show my their arms, each with dark purple mark like that other me had.

"What's going on?"

"You're like us," Kiryu says. "You're a Dark Signer now. You'll see, sooner or later, you'll get a mark like ours."

"You set me up?" I snap.

"No," Yusei says. "We didn't. We saved you from the Crimson Dragon. Now we can be a team again."

"I was done with that," I says. "I was moving on."

"We know, but... if we hadn't done this, you would have had to fight us," Crow says. "We already died. We were Dark Signers. We couldn't go through with it, we couldn't fight you, so we figured we could bring you to our side too."

"You two... you really did die?" Yusei and Crow nod. "How?"

"Like I said," he says, glancing at Yusei. "When you left... Kiryu directed me towards the docks so I'd be there to save Rally. Then Kiryu helped Yusei come back."

"And you?"

He frowns and glances at Kiryu. "The fire."

I nod slowly. Of course, that's the only thing that really makes sense. Kiryu smiles though. "We're a team again now. We've got the upper hand on Rudger-"

"He's going to kill us," Yusei mutters.

"Let him try," Crow laughs. "We've got each other now. As long as we stick together we can deal with him."

"No," Kiryu says gently. "Let him think he's in charge. You carry on how you were, Yusei, keep letting him think he's got you, and then, Crow, you stick with Aki and Divine. Jack's going to watch Godwin and try to keep in with his plans, you report back to me. We follow Rudger's plans and weave ours in. Let him think we're working for him, he'll let his guard down and we'll be working in the background for our own cause."

"Which is?" I mutter.

"Firstly, getting rid of the Crimson Dragon, secondly removing Rudger," he says. "I'm not sure where after that. I'm still working on it."

"What do we do then?" I say.

"When it's safe, you trust your instincts," he tells me quietly as Yusei and Crow lie next to me. Kiryu frowns. "The Immortal within you will guide you to me, where it's safe. I can explain more there. It'll be ok though. Sooner or later things will fall into place. Come to me when It's safe and things will make more sense."

* * *

><p>I do what Kiryu said. When it's quiet and Mikage has stopped fussing and Godwin has stopped being so protective and exploiting my accident for the crowds, I go out. My instincts lead me through the streets of the Daimon Area, to a nice apartment. I push the door, it's unlocked. Inside, Yusei is on his knees, Kiryu standing above him with a smug grin on his face. He turns.<p>

"Jack."

"I'm not interrupting, am I?" I mutter.

"No," Kiryu says. He smirks and kicks Yusei to the floor. I frown. Yusei doesn't even put up at fight. "We were just sorting some things out. How's it going, Jack?"

"Ok, I guess. I want answers though. And you can start but what's going on between you two."

"Nothing per say," he says.

"Per say?"

"Well..." He smirks and sits on the couch. I frown and sit next to him as Yusei climbs up to his feet and sits the other side of Kiryu, resting his head on Kiryu's lap. Kiryu smiles but completely ignores him. "It's entertaining if nothing else. Crow's dealing with the other Signer."

I frown and nod. "What's wrong with you, Yusei?"

"He's angry with me," Yusei whispers. "So, I'm going to make him forgive me. No matter how long it takes."

"Why are you mad at him?"

" He betrayed me-"

"I didn't!" Kiryu shoves him off his lap and Yusei stares up at him from the floor. "Kiryu..."

"So, Jack," he says quietly. "Does anymore of this make sense yet?"

"Not really. And do you know what's bugging me? You said something about Rudger. Wasn't he the man who you and Crow were watching called Rudger? The one who owned that slave boy, Yusei?"

"Oh yeah... about that..."

"Let me guess. You were the slave boy in blue, Kiryu?"

"Yes. Rudger owned me. Kinda of..."

"He cracked your head open," Yusei snaps, sitting up.

Kiryu slaps him and he falls quiet again, lowering his head. "He can be difficult."

"Yusei or Rudger? And what's this about you getting your head broken open? Crow was muttering about that too."

"Yeah, well, I annoyed him when I killed Demak and apparently he hit me so hard my head was broken open. I don't remember anything."

"Nothing?"

"Not after he hit me the first few times."

"But you're ok, right?"

"Yeah, see that's the thing about being a Dark Signer, until our problems are solved, we're damn near immortal. Nothing can kill us, Jack, it's awesome."


	14. Part II: Aki Izayoi 02

**A/N:** It's the chapter of the redheads. More from Divine, Aki and Crow. Fun huh? And more of Aki's paranoia/jealousy/confunsion about Crow and Divine. Love this chapter. Now, please review while I sneak off to bed. It's incredibly late here.

* * *

><p>"Aki, darling, you're being silly," Divine whispers.<p>

I sigh, shivers going down my spine. He's right. Being jealous of Crow is stupid. He's not ever going to have Divine's love like I do. He kisses me gently and I sigh, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands move slowly over my skin, his hand still covered by those smooth leather gloves. My Divine. He's so perfect. His lips leave mine for a moment and I smile.

"Divine..."

He smiles and kisses my cheek and then moves behind me. His arms wrap around my waist and I leant back against him. I frown. This isn't right. I turn and he claims my lips in another deep, caring kiss. Only, it's not Divine. His hand rests on my cheek, moving me as he wants as I twist my fingers into his hair.

What am I doing? This isn't right. He's not Divine. For some reason I still kiss him though. Our tongues meet and for some reason I can taste chocolate. What's wrong with me? I should push him away. I should tell him I'm not interested, but I don't. Before I know it we're falling onto the bed. His hands move over me slowly and I grip the closest hand, pulling it up to my chest.

"Aki?"

"Please..." I breathe, gasping slightly as he kisses my neck. He's not the same as divine. He's rougher and doesn't seem so experienced, but there's something so gripping about the way he touches me. "I want to."

I don't. I shouldn't. For some reason I really do want him to undress me and I don't understand. It just feels so good though. He smiles and chuckles slightly, doing as I asked and slowly undoing my top. His fingers work quickly and easily, like he's done it a million times, and I'm lying exposed beneath him minutes later.

"Crow-"

I gasp and open my eyes. What on earth was all that about? I sit up slowly, gazing at the door in the darkness. What kind of stupid dream was that? I frown. I'm shaking. What on earth is going on? I can't be having dreams like that about Crow. That stupid, no good, criminal is stealing Divine away from me and now I'm having a dream about being in bed with him? This can't be happening!

I get up and head down the hall to Divine's room. I push the door open slowly and clench my jaw. Crow is lying there in Divine's arms again as they sleep. He is kinda good looking, I suppose, but... maybe I'm just thinking too much about this. It's probably just a stupid subconscious thing that means nothing.

"Divine?"

He groans and opens his eyes slightly. "Aki... what's wrong?"

I sigh. "You really do like him, don't you?"

"Aki, it's not like that," he says. He sits up and moves the covers. Crow is bandaged up and there's blood staining the bandages. "I found him in his room, he was a mess. He wasn't in any shape to even tell me what had happened. He's scared to be alone. You're so silly sometimes. Come here."

I walk over and sit next to him. Crow looks a mess. I wonder what's happened to him. I sigh and Crow stirs slightly. His eyes open and gazes up at us. I frown as something flutters inside me. What's wrong with me?

"Is something going on?" he whispers, sounding like even speaking is hard. "Why do you look so worried?"

"No, no, it's ok," Divine says gently. "I found you in your room, you were hurt. What happened?"

"Rudger..."

"Who's Rudger?"

"The boss."

"Boss?" I whisper. "You have a boss?"

"Can I sleep? I feel kind of unwell."

"Of course, sleep for as long as you like," Divine says.

"Thanks."

He closes his eyes and I frown. After a few moments, when I'm sure he's sleeping again, I turn to Divine. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Should be just fine, yes," he says. "Now, what's wrong with you? You look shaken."

"I just, had a weird dream," I whisper. "About him..."

"Talk to me, Aki?" he says, tilting his head and pulling me down next to him. "What kind of dream?"

"It was... I dunno, I don't remember, just weird. I don't really remember much of it. You know how dreams are."

"Hmm."

He sighs and kisses my forehead. "Divine, when can we... you love me don't you?"

"Of course, Aki," he whispers. "Of course. I love you."

I smile up at him and it's silent for a few long minutes. Then I look up at him again. "And you and Crow aren't-"

"Aki, I can't believe you'd think such a thing," he says with a smile. "I love him, he's a child of Arcadia, but I don't love him like I love you. You're my special girl. Why so upset all of a sudden?"

"I just wonder why, if you loved me so much, we've never, you know... slept together?" I whisper. He frowns. "I mean, properly. Like, you know, made love."

"Aki..." He laughs softly and kisses me. "It's ok, Aki. We don't want to rush things do we?"

"No, I suppose not."

I sigh and close my eyes, trying not to think about the redhead on the other side of Divine. Why the hell is he, of all people, in my dreams?

* * *

><p>The next few days are ridiculously painful. I can't look at Crow. He smiles whenever I pass, he's getting stronger but Divine doesn't let him do much, it's like nothing's wrong. I suppose as far as he's concerned there isn't. He's not said anything about this Rudger person. I'm sure Kiryu and Yusei had mentioned him too.<p>

"Is something wrong, Aki?" I turn and frown. Crow is watching me from the doorway. "You know what Divine says about sitting in your room and worrying."

"Oh, it's nothing," I whisper, turning away.

"Come on," he says, sitting next to me on the bed. "Tell me. What's up? Are you getting jealous again?"

"No, no it's not that..." He nudges my side slightly and I sigh. "I love Divine but... I dunno, I just had this dream about another guy, it's really confusing."

"I can imagine."

"Divine doesn't seem that interested either though," I say quietly. "I mean, I really love him but he just doesn't seem to care so much."

"I'm sure he does."

"Doesn't seem like it sometimes. What about you? What happened? Who's Rudger?"

He sighs and closes his eyes for a long moment. "Things are very different where I'm from."

"It can't be that different."

"You've never been to the Satellite."

"I thought- but you said- I didn't realise you were a Satellite. Does Divine know?"

"Of course, he's looked at my files."

"What did you go in for?" I whisper.

"Theft. I looked after orphans after I was kicked out onto the street," he says. "I didn't want other kids growing up alone, but I had to do a lot of things I'm not proud of to look after them."

"What about Rudger?" I ask.

"There's a lot messed up about the Satellite. One of the big things is the slavery."

"You're making this up now aren't you?"

"No. I'm not," Crow says, turning his gaze to the floor. "Generally, people would be taken, when they were like five or six. They'd be broken, taught how to behave and given drugs to make them behave so they could never leave." I'd never realised how hard the Satellite was to live in. I knew it was tough and full of criminals but I never thought about the poor kids who had to live there. "But with m, Kiryu and Yusei, it was different. It's more rare but sometimes they just get you when you're venerable and easy to manipulate. Kiryu was broken in jail, he was dying and didn't want to try. So Rudger bought him. He nursed him back to health and got him addicted to the dull the pain. We wanted to help him, but we just got ourselves messed up too."

"What happened? How did you end up on the streets? How did he find you here?"

"I mean, we tried to stay out of his way, we tried to get away, but... somehow we got to the city, Kiryu sorted that despite being a complete mess at the time. He was always like that though. The problem was, we still didn't have anywhere to go and when we did... I couldn't stay because my powers went off without any warning and I'd ruin it. So I left them to it. I don't know how Rudger found me. I hope he didn't find them too."

"But then, why'd he leave you here? If you're supposed to belong to him, why did he leave you and not take you with him?"

"I have no idea."

"What are you two up to?" Divine says coming in the door. "You should be resting, Crow."

"I'm fine," Crow says. "Don't worry."

"Come on." Divine pulls him up and helps him out only to return a little later. "How does he seem?"

"He seemed fine, yeah," I say quietly. "He was telling me a bit about his past. You knew he was from the Satellite?"

"Yes, we've talked about it."

"He was a slave?"

"Essentially, but from what I hear he was well treated as long as he behaved."

"Doesn't make it any better though," I say quietly. "So, now we're alone, and you've put Crow to sleep, we can make up for all the lost time."

"You're always in a rush, Aki," he says, turning me to face him. He's smiling at least. "There's enough time. We have all the time in the world."

"But, Divine-"

"Shh... it's ok, just be patient."

Next thing I know, he's lowering me to the bed, his hand moving over my stomach slowly. Maybe he's changed his mind. Maybe he will make love to me tonight. I unbutton his shirt, my fingers trembling as I tried to tear my focus from his firm, heated kisses.

"Just be patient, Aki," he murmurs, then gets up and buttons up his shirt. "Good night, sweetie."

"Divine..."

He's already gone. I sigh and get up to change for bed. I climb into bed and close my eyes. How long do I have to wait before he finally sees how much I love him?

* * *

><p>"Aki. Come on, Aki, wake up."<p>

I groan and open my eyes slowly. Crow's leaning over me. Oh dear, is this another one of those dreams? He smiles and tilts his head.

"Hey, you know these walls are paper thin," he whispers. Yeah, I forgot he had the room next door. "You were... moaning in your sleep. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," I say quietly, sitting up. He glances me over. Oh crap, I'm in my nightie. I pull the covers up to cover me and glare at him. Crow just smiles. "It was nothing, Crow. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, it's fine, I was just kind of worried, that's all."

"Well, there's no need to worry about me, I'm just fine."

"Were you dreaming about Divine?" he says quietly and I blush. "Or the other guy?"

I'm sure I'm bright red by now. I stare down at my lap. Maybe he'll go away if I don't answer. He doesn't move after five minutes though. "It doesn't matter."

"Who is the other guy? Someone in Arcadia, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Who?"

"N-no one."

"You can't say that," he laughs. "Come on, Aki, you have to tell me who."

"No, I can't, it's embarrassing. I mean..."

I frown and gaze up at him. He is kinda good looking. I lick my lips slightly and my gaze flickers to his lips. His kisses were always so sweet in my dreams. I wonder if he's so perfect in real life. I blink slightly. We're so close, but there's no breath on my lips.

"Crow, you're allowed to breathe."

"Sorry, was I not..." He smiles slightly. "It's 'cause you leave me breathless I guess." I laugh and shake my head. "I can't believe I just said that."

"No, it was kind of sweet, but you know, I'm with Divine."

"I know, but then, why are you dreaming of me every night?"

"I-I- I'm not..."

"Hmm, up are and we both know you are."

He smiles and closes the gap between our lips in one slow, smooth move. It's just like in my dreams. He's so sweet and gently. His hands move slowly around my waist and I slide my fingers into his hair as our lips part slightly. His tongue slips past my lips and I grip his hair slightly tighter, arching my back to press my chest against his as he lowers me down onto my back once more. His lips leave mine, moving down my neck as I gasp and pull him desperately closer. His fingers move teasingly down my skin, over my breasts, and a soft cry passes my lips.

Crow murmurs something against my skin, his breath sharp and cold as always. I don't know what he said. I don't care. I gasp as the cool air hits my skin as he hitches up my nightie. There's a moment of stillness. Crow looks me over slowly, not lustfully, just considering I suppose, the slides my nightie over my head as I'm completely bare before him except for my knickers. I wrap my arms over my chest on instinct, but he eyes don't move from mine. And he's smiling, almost lovingly. He whispers my name and I smile slightly, whispering back. I reach up slowly with one hand and bring him back down into a deep kiss once more. His fingers entwine with mine and he gently moves my arm from over my breast, chuckling slightly.

My eyes snap open to darkness. I'm completely alone in my bed, still in my nightie. Oh god. I sit up slowly. Urgh, what's wrong with me? My knickers are soaked. I groan and rest my head in my hands. Why is this happening to me? I groan again and close my eyes. This is so wrong. I get up and head next door to Crow's room. He's sitting out on the balcony watching the sky. I frown and knock on the door. He turns and smiles, beckoning me in.

"Hi," he says quietly. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. I just, had a dream again," I whisper.

"You're not going to tell me who this secret crush is then?" he laughs. My cheeks heat up. Oh, this is going exactly like my dream. I shake my head quietly. "Oh well. Here, sit."

I frown, but sit next to him. He turns his gaze back up to the sky. "What are you thinking about, Crow?"

"I dunno, just the stars," he says quietly. "They're pretty."

"Well, yeah, I suppose," I whisper. "They're kinda pretty, I guess. Didn't you see them before you came to the city?"

"Not so much, there was a lot of smog from that factory."

"Where did you go the other day?"

"When?"

"Like a three weeks ago. You vanished the day that Jack was hit by that car and was in hospital and then two weeks later this Rudger man beat the crap out of you." He frowns and rubs his bandaged arm. "Where did you go? It's related isn't it? Did Jack belong to Rudger before he came to the city too? Is that how he found you guys do you think? Maybe Director Godwin sold you out to keep Jack his."

"Me, Jack and Yusei snuck into the hospital to see Jack."

"Oh. So he followed you?"

"Maybe, I guess. I don't know. He's a genius. I wouldn't put anything passed him. He managed to split Kiryu's head open once. It was terrifying. Kiryu was the most openly rebellious, it's why he ended up being forced to take those drugs, why he was hooked on the drugs. To keep him quiet, compliant and loyal. Yusei was quiet but kept strong, if only because Rudger always threatened to hurt Kiryu. He'll do anything for Kiryu. I just kept out the way. He ignored me as long as I wasn't trouble."

"Still sounds awful."

"It was."

"Was Jack involved in it?"

"No. He was pulled away before that."

I frown and slowly close my hand around his. He turns and gazes at me. He really is handsome in the moonlight. There's something wrong with his eyes though. They're dark and clouded. I know it's a trick of the light, but the whites of his eyes seem almost black. Doesn't make him any less good looking though. I shake my head slightly. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I love Divine, not this silly little criminal. Even if he got those marks doing something good, he's still a criminal, a slave and a Satellite.

"It must have been hard for you," I whisper. "Leaving them all to come here."

"It's worth it," he says quietly. "Divine looks after me. And I can't hurt anyone here. I can't really hurt anyone here. And I'm not a freak here. I mean, they never said... they were always a little afraid, I could tell."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I like it here. You're like me, it makes it a lot easier to hang out with you."

* * *

><p>This is getting harder and harder. A week passes and I don't have another dream about Crow, but I start to notice things about Crow. I walk in on him with Divine. It's not like they're in bed together or anything, but it's still kind of unnerving. Crow is sat topless on the couch while Divine redoes his bandages. There's just something about how Divine touches him, takes care of him that just makes me wonder. Crow looks incredible though. Despite how much pain he seems to be in as Divine ties the bandages tight, his face is still soft and beautiful and his torso is so toned and...<p>

"Divine."

He smiles and turns. "Aki. Run along, Crow, Aki and I need to talk." Crow nods and leaves us, pulling on his top and jacket as he goes. "Aki, Crow tells me you've got a crush on someone."

"I- no! Of course not!" I cry.

"It's ok," Divine says with a gentle laugh. "It's alright. Come and sit down." I frown and sit next to him. He smiles and places a kiss on my lips. "It's ok, Aki. I understand. You're getting frustrated and your mind is wandering because you worry I don't love you as much as you love me?"

"I'm sorry, I should trust you more."

"Yes, you should, but that's alright." He pulls me onto his lap and our lips meet once more. My arms wrap slowly around his neck and he smiles. "I guess I might have been neglecting you a little while I've been spending so much time with Crow. I'll make it up to you."

Only he doesn't. Just like always just as we're starting to really get started, just when I think it's finally going to happen, his phone rings and there's an emergency and he has to leave. I get further than this with Crow while I'm dreaming! The way this is going my first time is going to be rushed and entirely unromantic. Maybe I'd have better luck if I just gave up and turned my attention to Crow. Or maybe he does actually care for Crow more than me and that's why he doesn't want to sleep with me!

No. I've got to stop thinking like this.

There's no way Crow and Divine would be together. I'm just worrying for no reason. I need to calm down and trust Divine. He's never hurt me before and he's never led me astray. Crow is just a poor boy who doesn't know who to trust. Divine has to prove to him that not all adults and authority figures are going to hurt him.

I find Crow lying on a couch in the lobby. I frown and climb down the stairs to sit next to him. He moves his legs and smiles up at me.

"What's up?"

"Divine," I say with a sigh. "He's so frustrating. He just doesn't seem able to tear himself away from work and you long enough to spend any decent amount of time with me."

"You two still haven't done it then?" he says.

"You make it sound so simple," I mutter. "It's not. I want it to be romantic. It's my first time, don't I deserve it too be wonderful? I mean, I know, being with Divine, it would be but it's supposed to be special, even more special than normal, right?"

He snorts. "That's incredibly naive, Aki."

"What was your first time like?" He laughs. "Crow?"

"It was with an older girl... woman," he says. "I was fourteen and, you know, just learning about that stuff and kind of curious. She was... she was a Sector Security officer."

"Oh wow, Crow, you slept with a Security?"

"Yes, ok. She caught me stealing some food and shoved me in the back of a patrol car. Next thing I know she's flirting with me and touching me and then she starts kissing me and... she said if I kept quiet and kept seeing her she wouldn't arrest me."

"You know that's like rape," I say. "She forced you by blackmail." He frowns. "My dad is in politics, he knows a lot about the law. Plus, you were a kid."

"Yeah, I know. But I kept seeing her. Then one day, after a few months, she told me it was over and if we ever met again she'd deny knowing me and if I ever said differently I'd be thrown in the Facility and never let out."

"Oh, Crow-"

"Don't you start feeling sorry for me," he snaps. "I didn't care. It was fun while it lasted and I didn't care that she was just playing. Hell, at that age, I was amazed she was interested in me. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Crow, Aki," Divine calls from up above. "I want you two up here now."

I frown and glance at Crow. We both follow Divine back to his office where he's watching a TV news report.

"What's going on?" Crow says, glancing at the TV.

"Aki, Misty Lola thinks you killed her brother Toby," Divine says. I frown. I'm sure I'd remember something like that. "Now, we all know that your identity is pretty much a secret but I have to know if you did."

"I don't think so," I say quietly. "I don't remember anything like that."

"Good, then it's just someone blaming you because they can't think of anyone else to blame."

I sigh and nod. Crow is looking at me strangely. Then he just turns and leaves without a word. He can't honestly believe I did this, can he? I thought he'd trust me more than that. I sigh and close my eyes as Divine's arms wrap around me. Divine believes me. I just wish Crow did too.


	15. Part II: Yusei Fudo 03

**A/N:** Yes, a new chapter, it's been a while. And we're back with Yusei and Kiryu being idiots. Kiryu is a twisted bastard sometimes but we love him. And reviews guys. Please and thank you.

* * *

><p>Kiryu's working through plans. He's always working hard. It's kind of hard to talk to at the moment. Well, he's been hard to talk to since Jack became a Dark Signer. It's weird. He's just suddenly so cold. I sigh and sit beside him. He doesn't even acknowledge me. I reach up to his shoulders. He's tense but still acts like I'm not here. I lean up and kiss him gently. This time he pays attention. He shoves me off to the floor.<p>

"Kiryu-"

He strikes me across the face and I don't say another word. I didn't betray him. I know he's angry and he doesn't understand, but I didn't betray him. I kneel up and rest my arms on his lap. He still looks through me so I rest my head, closing my eyes and just taking comfort in his presence.

The problem is, being with Kiryu, I'm thinking more and more that my feeling for him may be more than just friendship mixed with attraction. I mean, I've always cared for him and wanted to please him and protect him in any way I can, but this is different. I've never felt like this before. This is so different from how I feel about Crow and Jack.

I take his hand in mine and Kiryu still does show me any interest until I press my lips to his palm. He grabs my hair and pulls me up, glaring at me. I swallow slightly. There's no affection or care in his eyes anymore. He used to look at me like I meant something to him but now there's just hatred. I open my mouth to say... something reassuring, but the glare Kiryu gives me keeps me silent. I didn't betray him, why doesn't he see that?

Kiryu tosses me away like I'm nothing and I sit at the far end of the couch, watching him silently. My chest fills with such a strange feeling. He's so amazing, why can't I tell him how much I care about him? Maybe if he knew, he wouldn't act so mean.

"Kiryu, I-" He glares over and I stop dead. I hate it when he looks at me like that. After a few moments, he turns away. "Kiryu, please, listen." He turns to glare at me once more and I bite my lip, but I have to carry on. I have to tell him. "Please, I- I really care about you so much. I don't really understand that much, but I know that this is different from how I feel about Jack and Crow."

Kiryu turns away and says nothing. I sigh. Why won't he listen? I crawl over and kiss his neck gently. He completely ignores me though. I sigh and bite down. He gasps and lifts his head slightly. Great, now we're getting somewhere. I push him back against the couch and sit on his lap, kissing and nipping at his pale skin. He wraps his arms around me and just holds me. I don't know why or whether he wants to stop, so I don't.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I really care about you, Kiryu."

"Shut up."

So I do. I stay silent and wrap my arms around him tightly. Maybe this'll help him relax with me again. If he wants complete obedience then I'll give it to him. He twists his fingers through my hair and holds me close, like he used to. If this is what he needs, then I'll happily do whatever I can. It's the least he deserves.

"My Yusei," he whispers. "Hmm, my Yusei, do you love me?"

Do I... I frown and close my eyes. Would it help him if I did? If I loved him, would he relax? I can't lie to him- even if I could, he'd see straight through me. I smile and clench my fists around his jacket. What am I supposed to do? He pulls me back to gaze up at him. I don't know what to say. I wish I did.

"Yusei?" he says quietly. I frown and lower my gaze. "Yusei, tell me. Do you love me?" I nod slowly, not daring to look up at him again. "Look at me, Yusei, tell me. Prove you're not lying to me."

"I'd never lie to you, Kiryu," I whisper. "You know I'd never lie to you."

"Then prove it." I turn my gaze up to his once more, getting lost in his beautiful golden eyes. "Yusei." His voice draws me back to the real world. "Say it. Tell me you love me."

"I do. I love you."

"And you'll never leave me?"

"Never."

"And you'll never betray me again?"

"I never-" I stop and lower my gaze. "I won't ever betray you again, Kiryu. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I thought... I thought I was doing what was right, I didn't mean for you to die..." My fist tighten and Kiryu sighs, playing with my hair. "I didn't mean to. I love you. I think I always did."

"Good," he whispers. He smiles and kisses my cheek. I turn and try to press out lips together, but he pulls me back by my hair. "Good boy. Stand up." I nod slightly and stand in front of him. "You're going to behave?" I nod. "You speak when spoken to, when I ask you to, understand?" I nod. "Answer me."

"Yes, Kiryu."

"Tell me, Yusei, if I offered to take you to bed right now, would you accept my offer?"

"Yes," I say without a second of hesitation. I want that so badly. I've never had feelings like this before but just the thought of Kiryu with me... "I would, Kiryu."

"You didn't even take a moment-"

"I don't need to. I want you too much. I love you."

"I didn't give you permission to talk. That's the only warning you're getting, Yusei." I nod and he smiles, something loving and caring returning to his gaze. "Good. You know, if you behave for me, if you show your loyalty and if you prove your love for me... perhaps we will end up there. Perhaps I can do that for you."

That's not what I want, though. I wish I could scream and him and tell him that! I don't want him to take me to bed just for some stupid deal or as a reward. I want it to be because he cares for me too. It's not supposed to be like that!

"What's wrong?" Kiryu laughs. His hands move over the inside of my thighs and I bite my lip. "You can tell me, Yusei, what's the matter? You look so sad."

"I don't want that."

"Why? You just said that you wanted me to take you."

"Because if you're not doing it out of genuine affection and care, then it means nothing to me," I tell him firmly.

"Hmm..." He frowns and his hands trail higher, teasing me through my jeans. I bite my lip to stay silent, but it feels so good. Why the hell is he doing this to me? He knows I'll do anything for him, he doesn't have to do this. "That's too bad I suppose." He stands and pushes me away, turning to go to his room. "I thought you trusted me."

"I-" He whips around and slaps me so hard I stumble back. "Kiryu, I don't-"

"I told you to be silent!" he snaps. I nod quickly, lowering my head and closing my eyes, anything to make him see I'll do whatever he asks. My chest is filled with a painful longing and hot tears prick my eyes. "Are you sorry?"

"Yes," I cry before I can stop myself. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

His fingers close around my chin and I tense. What's going to do to punish me now? He lifts my chin and I open my eyes slowly. He's smiling. His arm slips around my waist me pulls me gently against him, lifting my head slightly, his breath tickling my lips. Even after all that, he still wants to hold me like this?

"It's ok," he whispers, squeezing my waist slightly. "You don't have to just stand there." He laughs softly and his eyes sparkling in the light. He's so wonderful, so good looking, what does he want with me? "Yusei, come on, put your arms around me. I know you want to." I smile weakly, not sure if this is a trick or not but I slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders. "There, was that so hard, Yusei?"

I open my mouth but stop. Is it ok to answer? Does he want me to talk? I don't want to upset him again, so I just shake my head, squeezing his shoulders. He chuckles and rests his forehead against mine. I glance down at his lips, parted slightly and so inviting and not even a centimetre from mine. It would be so easy to just lean up and kiss him. I want to so much but I don't want to risk annoying him again. If he wants me to, he'll make the first move or he'll tell me I'm allowed.

I've done so much to him- it's my fault he's dead, it's my fault that Rudger beat him like that, I should have been able to protect him but I couldn't. I just want to please him and I keep failing. So, if I do whatever he asks, if I follow his orders and behave and love him, then maybe I'll finally make him happy again. Maybe I can bring back the Kiryu I knew back then. Maybe I can fix his broken spirit.

"I know what you want." I blink and he smirks. "Go on, it's ok."

I do so instantly, kissing him with all the love and passion I can, and once he starts to return the kiss I let my eyes slide shut. It only lasts for a moment, a simple perfect moment, before he steps back, still holding my chin, and guides me to his room. He sits on the bed and kicks off his shoes, pulling me over him.

"Maybe one day, huh?" he whispers. "When you're willing to accept me and trust me." He laughs and shoves me off and I struggle to keep from falling over myself. Kiryu smiles and changes for bed. I frown. Does he want me to stay? "Shut the door." I nod and walk over to the door. "With you on this side, Yusei." I close the door slowly and turn just as he's pulling off his top. I've seen him like this before, but it still affects me every time. "Well? Aren't you going to change?"

I strip down to my boxers, very aware that Kiryu is watching me the whole time, even as he draws the curtains and switches out the light so it's only the lamp on the cabinet lighting the room. He grabs me and pulls me down into his arms. I frown and he smiles, pulling me into a kiss.

"Let's go to sleep huh?" he says quietly. "You can sleep here, ok? With me."

I smile and nod as he pulls up the covers around me, wrapping his arms around me. I cuddle up against his chest and Kiryu laughs. It's good to be in his arms again. Maybe it's a sign he's starting to trust me again.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes slowly to complete darkness. My wrists are tied above my head and my ankles are tied too. What the hell is going on? Is Kiryu trying to play games with again? What if he isn't though? There's a thud and I struggle against the ropes.<p>

"Kiryu?" There's movement and I shake my head desperately, trying to get this stupid blindfold off. "Kiryu? Please, are you there? Answer me!"

A hand clamps over my mouth and I twist and try to kick whoever it is away. Something pricks my skin and I suddenly feel all hazy. A horribly familiar feeling washes over me. The same as those tranquilizers. The blindfold is pulled away. Whoever it was- I'm sure it's Rudger- walking away. I look up slightly, my head is so heavy, trying to find any sign of Kiryu.

"K- Kiryu? Kiryu, answer me, please," I call shakily. There's nothing in reply and I can barely keep my eyes open anymore. "Kiryu!"

"Yu...sei..."

I turn my head up to the bed as much as I can. Everything is so heavy and numb. I can just make out Kiryu's hanging over the side of the bed, blood dripping from his finger tips. I try to call his name, to wake him up, but I can't. I just fall into darkness again.

When I manage to open my eyes again, I'm free, lying in my own bed. I struggle to sit up and glance around. There's no one anywhere around. After a moment making sure I'm alright, I stagger to my feet and head out. Jack is sitting on the couch. I frown and clear my throat. He turns.

"Jack," I whisper. "What happened? Where's Kiryu?"

"He's alright," Jack says gently. "He's a bit battered and broken but he's ok. He's in bed sleeping."

I turn instantly and head into his room. Sure enough, Kiryu is lying in bed, looking almost as bad as when he was recovering the last time. Had Rudger beaten him to that point again? I climb onto the bed and curl up next to him, resting my head on his chest and reaching out to take hold his hand.

Jack comes in and leans against the wall. I frown and notice he's not in great shape either. He glances over us and frowns.

"Rudger got to you guys, didn't he?" he says. I take a moment to consider. But how would he know? "He found me too. He told me that even if there was nothing he could do to stop me being a Dark Signer, if I didn't behave and obey orders, he'd make me and you guys suffer. Then he drugged me and I woke up like this. Crow found you. He called me and we made sure Kiryu was ok. Crow kept talking about when Rudger split Kiryu's head open."

"Yeah," I whisper, closing my eyes. "I'll look after him from now on. You two don't have to watch us anymore. I can look after him myself." Jack frowns. "I'm ok, Jack. I can look after him just fine."

"Yusei, are you sure?" he says. He frowns and sits on the bed, looking me over. "Did he hurt you too? You didn't look hurt but your face..." I frown and touch my face. It does hurt. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"No, that wasn't him."

"It wasn't? Then it was..." He looks over at Kiryu and I wrap my arms around him protectively. "Why would he do that to you? I know you two were arguing but this?"

"It's ok," I say quietly. "He was just making a point. He didn't mean it. He said sorry and he won't do it again. You know what he's like."

"You know that's exactly what all abuse victims say-"

"It's not like that!" I sigh and close my eyes. "He needs me to look after him. He just gets a little upset sometimes. You know he's not well, becoming a Dark Signer didn't really help. I can make him better."

"You're an idiot. He's never going to be the person he was. You know we all wish we could fix him but we can't."

"I can!" I cry. "I can make him better. I know I can. I just don't know how yet."

"Yusei-"

"I can help him, Jack. I know I can."

"Alright," Jack says. "Have fun looking after him. I'll stop by some other time."

He leaves us alone again and I close my eyes. I don't need him to look after me. I'm just fine on my own and I can look after Kiryu myself. Kiryu moves slightly and I squeeze his hand. I don't say a word, in case I upset him again, but I want to make sure he knows I'm here for him.

"Yusei?"

"Hey," I whisper, squeezing his hand. "I'm here. You're ok, just a little beat up."

His eyes open slowly and I smile. "Rudger, did he... are you ok?"

"Yeah," I say gently. "I'm ok. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm not so bad."

"Shh. Just rest up ok? I'll be right here watching over you."

"I don't need you to."

"I don't care." I lean don and kiss him gently. "I'm going to protect you and look after you."


	16. Part II: Kyosuke Kiryu 04

**A/N:** Yes, slightly shorter than most, mainly because you don't get to know what the plan is. That's for Kiryu and the others to know and not you. And me, I know, but that's it. So, let's enjoy Kiryu being a little wacky as he continues his decent into madness.

* * *

><p>Yusei won't leave my side. It's just like before. I can't believe Rudger dared to just walk in and do that to me. If I wasn't already dead he'd have killed me. And not only that but he dared to hurt my team as well. What gets to me more than anything is thinking of what Yusei told me the other day; that he loves me. I suppose I did ask for it, but he wasn't lying. That's the problem. I'd expected him to say yes. I'd expected him to tell me he loved me and he wanted me but I figured he'd just say it. Only he meant it.<p>

I sigh and slowly wrap my arms around his waist. Yusei smiles up at me and stretches up, like he wants to kiss me, then stops. The door opens and I sit up. Crow's there. He frowns as Yusei pulls me back to the bed.

"Yusei, can I talk to Kiryu alone for a moment?" Crow says quietly. I frown and Yusei glances down at me. "Yusei?"

"It's ok, Yusei, you can go," I say. "I'm sure Crow won't hurt me."

He nods and leaves silently. Crow sits at the foot of the bed. "You're milking this for all it's worth, aren't you?"

"It's not hard with him around," I snap, sitting up again.

"He's not the same anymore, you know that?"

"Of course."

"He's not our Yusei. You spend the most time with him, any idea what's up?"

I laugh. "Of course. He's not _our_ Yusei anymore. He's _my_ Yusei."

"What? Kiryu what's wrong with you?" he cries. "I thought you were getting better. You're sounding as insane as just before you died!"

"He loves me."

"No, he doesn't and you know he doesn't. You hit him when he doesn't do what you want, you make it think it's his fault and then you show him kindness, like you're forgiving him. It's just like every other abusive relationship. I know what you're doing."

"Then don't get in my way, or I'll have to do the same to you."

He sighs and shakes his head. What's wrong with him? He was so willing to follow me before. Is he trying to blame me so he can leave me again? There's a knock on the door, I can only assume it's Yusei. The door opens and he smiles slightly.

"I heard yelling. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Crow was just leaving," I say. "He doesn't want to be a part of the team anymore. He's leaving us, again."

"That's not true, Kiryu. You know it's not like that. I'm just worried," Crow says. "That's all it is. I'm not going anywhere. Come on, you know that is you just led the team like you used to we'd stay at your side. We liked you the way you were."

"Then why did you leave me?" I yell. "You all left! If you liked me so much like I was why did you leave me?"

"Because you changed! I just want it to be like it used to! What's so wrong in your head that you don't get that?"

"Get out! Get the hell out, Crow, before I do something I'll regret!"

"Are you going to kill me too?" Crow cries. "This is why we all left, because you're an unstable jerk who refuses to listen. If you want to know why we left you it's because you pushed us away. We wanted to help you and you refused to accept it. It's your own damn fault!"

I lunge at him but Yusei grabs me. He puts his arms around me and pulls me back onto the bed. "Stop it, please, both of you. Please, Crow, give me a bit of time. Bring Jack back later, ok?"

"How am I supposed to get Jack?"

"Figure something out, please. We have to sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out," I snap. "I want him gone. If he's going to spend all his time undermining me then he can go back to Rudger."

"You don't mean that, Kiryu," Yusei whispers.

"Yes, I do. Get lost, Crow, don't you dare come back. If you're so worried about Yusei, take him with you. I'm sure he'll appreciate being rescued."

Crow shakes his head and leaves silently. I shove Yusei off and pull my knees to my chest. He's lying. He has to be. It's not my fault. I pulled them all back together. They're my team, they're my family, they're all I have! They can't leave me again!

Yusei's arms wrap around me suddenly and he leans against my shoulder. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not!" I yell, shoving him off again. "Get off me! Get out! Leave me alone! Just get out!"

"No," he says, suddenly stroking my cheeks. "No, I won't ever leave you again. That's what you need, isn't it? To know that you're not alone? Because you're not. No matter what happens, even if they leave again- and they won't- I will never leave you again."

I swallow heavily and gaze up into those big blue eyes, glistening with tears of his own. "Promise?"

"Yes, of course," he says, nodding quickly. "I promise, Kiryu. No matter what, you've got me."

"You'll hate me."

"Shh... I could never hate you." He smiles. "You act so strong, but inside you're so broken... you don't need to be hated. You need to be loved. You need someone willing to put in the time to fix your heart."

"Shut up."

"No, it's true. And I'm going to make you better. That's the point. I'm going to help you."

"Shut up. I didn't give you permission to talk."

"Yes, Kiryu."

He fall silent but don't move. Without thinking, I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. I won't ever let him leave me again. He left before after saying it was always going to be us, why should this be any different? I won't let him this time! Even if I have to break him down completely, if I have to make it so he won't even think without my permission, I'll do it. Then at least I'd know he'll his promise.

* * *

><p>"I don't want them here!" I yell, slamming the door. "Get rid of them, Yusei!"<p>

"Kiryu," Yusei calls through the door. I reach up at lock it. "Please, unlock the door. This is silly... please, let me in."

"Go away!"

There's a sigh and a thud. "What's his problem?" It's Jack. "How long has he been like this?"

"Since Crow visited last week," Yusei says. "I'm really worried."

"Why? He can't die in jail this time?" Crow says.

"Stop it, Crow. This is exactly what happened last time, remember?" he snaps. "Come on, it's just like when we were kids. Everything's playing out again. I mean, think about it. First he starts with us as a team, making promises and we look up to him like he's our savoir. Then, he starts to get grumpy, the four of us start arguing and breaking apart. He grows paranoid and we say there's nothing wrong, or he's just going through a phase or it's his own problem because he should know what he's doing."

"That does sound kinda familiar, I guess," Crow says.

"A little," Jack says. "What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Instead of saying it'll pass and he'll be fine, we help him. We don't let it split us apart and start arguing. We're going to have to work through this together, as a team. If Kiryu doesn't know he can rely on us, then we're not going to get anywhere."

"I suppose it's either him or Rudger."

"Yeah, I suppose," Crow says. "And he was always thinking about us and doing the right thing. Even if he did go about it the wrong way."

"Yeah," Yusei says. "Kiryu? Please, let us in. No one's going anywhere until you open the door."

"Says who?"

"Jack, knock it off." He sighs and there's a thud against the door. "Come on, Kiryu, let us in. We want to help. None of us are leaving you."

Silence falls and I lean back against the door. They don't mean it. They'll never mean it. They're only siding with me because they don't want to work with Rudger. What kind of friends do that? If they're only interested in me because I'm the lesser of two evils to them, why should I care what happens to them?

Rudger was right. I shouldn't have brought them back. They betrayed me once, why did I think this time would be any different? Did I think they'd be grateful and realise I cared all along? I don't even remember anymore...

"Jack!" Yusei cries suddenly.

"I'm not waiting around for him to sort his head out," Jack snaps. "If we're supposed to beat this Crimson Dragon, let's do it."

"We shouldn't just rush in."

"Why not? You and Kiryu did the planning before, and Kiryu obviously isn't in his right mind at the moment. He's not going to be any help, Yusei. Face it, the Kiryu we knew is long gone and you can't bring him back no matter how hard you try. His mind broke a long time before he died."

"Jack, don't be so cruel," Crow snapped. "You don't know Kiryu can't be helped."

"Even if he can, he doesn't want to be," Jack says. "Just give up."

"Like you have, you cocky, arrogant bastard?" he yells.

"Guys, don't start fighting again."

"It's ok, Yusei. If he wants to act like a child, he can."

They carry on yelling, Yusei still trying to get them to stop and I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. What the hell is wrong with them? Well, if they're going to stand by me... maybe I can still figure this out. I open the door and Jack and Crow are about to trade blows.

"That's enough," I say quietly. They all go silent and turn to me. "Alright. Since you three don't seem capable of holding yourselves together without me, I'll sort you three out. So, I will level with you, I'll tell you everything, the entire plan, everything. Only if you all swear that you will never leave me."

"Of course," Yusei says instantly. "You know I won't."

"You two?"

"Say we do, how do you expect to enforce this promise?" Jack says.

"We're bound together, Jack, but our marks," I tell him. "If you want to leave, then you can just duel me to get out of it."

"Like with Demak?" Crow says. I nod. "And you think we'll go along with that?"

"You can make the deal or not," I say. "Yes or no?"

"And you'll be completely straight with us?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm in."

"Jack?" Yusei says quietly.

"You can take some time to think about it, if you'd like, Jack?" I say.

He frowns, then nods. "As long as I swear this isn't just another trick. You listen to us, alright? When we tell you that you're acting like an insane moron, we mean it. Understand?"

"Yeah..."

"I suppose it wouldn't kill to give it another shot. Just remember if you go crazy again, we reserve the right to tie you down and take control until you're deemed sane again."

"Sounds reasonable. Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose."

"Good, then take a seat and I'll tell you everything."


End file.
